Shattered
by Just Jill
Summary: Eiji's life is shattered and it takes him a while to get it back together. It doesn't help that Fuji keeps sticking his nose in, either.
1. Prologue: Transition

Writer's Note: This was written for National Novel Writing Month, and finished in December. It was also written for the LiveJournal Community, Fanfic100, in which the members choose a fandom and one thing to focus on, and then have to write fics at least 100 words long. The catch is that there is a table of 100 prompts - and each of those fics has to have one of those prompts. I will be posting which prompt and the order of continuity.

Writer's Note two: This idea is based off a fic I read (I think!) on this site. I tried to find it again, and finally had to give up, since I couldn't find it. The short synopsis is this: Eiji and Fuji were dating; Fuji was, it seems, trying to drive his friend toward Eiji's doubles partner (who was obviously, apparently, in love with him), by hurting and abusing him. The fic ended with Eiji breaking down completely on Oishi, and Fuji contemplating that maybe Eiji had gotten the point (I think - I read it before November, so I'm not completely sure). I made some changes - the original story took place their ninth grade year (if I remember correctly); I've changed it so it's their senior year (because torturing Eiji through a school system I didn't understand would be torture for me, too).

If anyone knows who did this fic, please let me know. I have not asked her permission to do this, and would like to get that (or remove it from the website) before this gets too far along.

Sorry about the long notes! They won't be like that after this (hopefully).

**Shattered**

Continuity: 001/100  
Prompt: 009: MonthsProlog: Transition  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Prolog: Transition

The last two months of Kikumaru Eiji's stay at Seishun High school was like waking out of a nightmare. The best part had to be that there was no tennis; the regulars had retired some time before, so they could focus on University exams. He'd qualified for more schools than he'd expected, and had accepted the chance to go to one that was as far away as he could get.

He knew Oishi Syuichiro was worried about him; since he'd finally collapsed into tears on his friend and just sobbed everything out, Oishi's smile was usually… worried. It had been worried before, but his doubles partner never seen the evidence of what Fuji had done to him, until that Saturday night. Usually, his boyfriend was more careful.

It took some doing, but he avoided Fuji Syusuke as well; he got the impression Fuji was avoiding him, too. Or at least, not seeking him out. It was easier, since they weren't in the same class this year. His former boyfriend – Eiji had broken up with him the next day – had not seemed too hurt by it, had, in fact, seemed glad that it was over, and Eiji wondered why Fuji hadn't ended it before then.

It had been a strange relationship, to be honest. How often had Fuji sent him to Oishi? He seemed to insist that they spend time together – alternating with marking Eiji so Eiji knew, if no one else could see, that Eiji belonged to him. By graduation, all the bruises had faded, the cuts and bites healed, some of them becoming scars. But he couldn't get it out of his head, how… easily Fuji had let him go. It didn't make sense, it really didn't.

And it wasn't because he was stupid. Obviously, he wasn't, no matter how… much of an airhead the rest of the team might have thought he was. He knew Fuji was hard to understand, but this was… beyond normal. In anyone's book.

But the release from clubs was a relief; none of the other regulars were in his class, and he rarely saw them anymore. It was even more of a relief no longer being under Inui Sadaharu's gaze, knowing the tall player was collecting data, even if it was unneeded now. He occasionally caught sight of Tezuka-buchou – oh, he really couldn't call him that any more, could he? – but the other boy only nodded at him, as if he didn't exactly know what to say, or even interact with him about. Not that they'd ever really spoken before, of course….

The others? Well, Momoshiro Takeshi greeted him, same as ever, but with a strange look that told Eiji he'd changed too drastically for the junior to be comfortable. No question there; some days he didn't recognize the person he saw in the mirror. He had never had that good a relationship with Kaidoh Kaoru – well, no one did except Inui – so it was no surprise that the junior merely hissed when he saw Eiji, and didn't recognize him in any other way. And Echizen Ryoma, of course, was gone, had been for three years, now.

How much had the others known, anyway? How much had they guessed, wondered about as he stopped bothering them – Tezuka Kunimitsu's word, on a particularly bad day, and how _that_ had hurt – stopped running everywhere, had matured suddenly and too fast for them.

So it was with relief that he attended graduation, walking with his friend and doubles partner, looking over the school and class that had brought so much into his life.

All of which he was leaving behind, except for the marks on his body that Fuji had left.

Undoubtedly, it was better that way.


	2. University, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is an arc, consisting of seven parts of the fic. I'm posting them together so that there are not 100 separate posts in this story. This is the first four; I'll post the next three next week, probably about Wednesday.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 002/100  
Prompt: 88: School  
Summary: Eiji explains - and begins his University time.  
Author's Notes: I have no idea how the Japanese universities work (or if there is one in Kyoto). Please, bear with me - most of this will sound like it's American.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

University: Revelations

"But Eiji, why are you going to a university so far away?"

His mother was upset. She looked up from the acceptance letter to the University in Kyoto, a line between her brows that had been there too often lately. All because of him, he knew; he was the only one left at home, and he had gone through a strange change, something she didn't really understand.

At least now he was going to explain it to her.

Eiji took a deep breath. "Mom, did you know I'm gay?" he asked.

She dropped the letter. "That's why?"

He smiled, but then sobered. "No, not… exactly."

"Okay," she said. "Does it have something to do with it?"

"Yes."

She looked at him, expectant, listening.

"I… had a boyfriend," he went on. It was harder than he'd thought, really, to even explain this.

Her eyes widened. "Were you intimate?"

Unexpectedly, he blushed. "Yes. But we were careful," he added at the stricken look on her face. "Don't worry. I had myself tested. It's not that, either."

She sighed in relief. "Okay. Was it anyone I knew?"

This was the hard part. "Yes, Mom. Fuji Syusuke."

She brightened. "He's not my first choice, but if…"

"Mom…" He wondered what expression he wore on his face, because she looked suddenly scared. "Mom, it… he…." He took a deep breath. "He hurt me," he said in a quiet voice. "I… couldn't stop him."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hurt you? As in, abused you?" she asked in a soft voice, and suddenly he felt much safer. He hadn't heard that tone in her voice in a long time, the protective 'mess with my child and you'll answer to me' voice she still occasionally got with his nieces and nephews.

"Y-yes."

"And that is why you are going so far away."

"I don't want him to find me," he said, desperate for her to understand. "I'm…"

"Scared," she said after a moment, when he couldn't go on. "Terrified."

"Pretty much," he said in relief, glad she understood.

She got up and moved to sit next to him on the couch, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Now everything makes sense," she said softly. "How you've been acting the last few months. Do you want me to break it to your father?"

"How will he take it?"

She paused a moment. "I think he will be okay that you won't be giving him grandchildren," she said. "I don't think he'll be okay with what he did, to make you go so far away."

It had meant a lot to him, too, that his father sat down with him and talked to him about it, and, ultimately, agreed that this was the right thing to do.

* * *

The university was exactly what he needed. A new start to life, to everything. 

He roomed his first year in the dorms, settling into university life without causing a ripple in the people around him. It was easy to disappear into the crowd, to blend in with everyone as just another new student.

It wasn't so easy to decide what classes to take. So he started with general education classes, the kind he'd have to take anyway, and then picked a couple he thought looked interesting, and one he was sure would bore him to tears.

To his utter surprise, that class – a basic business class – was the most interesting of them all. The last thing he'd ever expected to do was find it interesting, but he did, and by the end of the first semester, he'd declared a business major and in the second semester, he had as many of the classes he was allowed to take, around the other general education stuff he had to.

He sent regular emails to Oishi, on a general email account, to keep his friend updated. That conversation had been decidedly odd, too.

"Here," he'd said, handing his email address to Oishi the day before graduation. "This is really the only way you'll get in touch with me."

Oishi took the piece of paper. "Why?"

"I'm not… I don't want anyone to know where I am."

The comprehension on his friend's face was almost painful. "Okay. That makes sense." Then he paused. "What about your family?"

Eiji had felt the terrible smile that had appeared on his face, and knew Oishi had a good reason to flinch backwards. "I told my mother about Fuji," he said. "It was one thing finding out her son was gay. But to find out that her gay son had an abusive boy friend – and to find someone that she liked… Well," he added, "I'd just like to see him try to find out from her."

Oishi nodded, and Eiji's smile had become more normal. "Please," he said softly, "please keep in touch with me."

"Always," Oishi had promised.

Eiji was terrified Fuji would want to find him.

He didn't admit it often, even to himself, and he was sure Oishi knew, but what his friend didn't know, Fuji couldn't get out of him. Like the address of where he was staying. Or even what university he was going to.

So his emails were purposefully vague, talking only in general about his classes – that he took a lot, had found a subject that interested him – about University – general complaints about his roommate, and the noise of the dorms on Saturday nights.

Oishi never replied to his mention of Saturday nights; Eiji didn't blame him. Saturday nights had been the worst ones. That was when Fuji had usually hurt him, and he'd run to Oishi to ease the hurt.

* * *

Continuity: 003/100  
Prompt: 063 - Summer  
Summary: Eiji's first summer at University.  
Author's Notes: A lot of this is just trying to make words. It's a snapshot of the first summer. 

Interlude One

His first summer, Eiji found a job and worked at a small, mom-n-pop-style restaurant, enjoying the camaraderie of other students working through the summer. He learned a lot; much of it was even applicable to his classes, and he used it when he could. As one professor had said, real world experience trumped class work every time.

When he wasn't working, he read, keeping up on some of his classes, and decided that next summer, he would take a class. After two weeks, he found out about the Independent Study program, and signed up for a business class that helped him fill his time.

He didn't play tennis any more. Too many painful memories. Instead, he continued to run - even if he didn't like it. But he needed to have some sort of exercise. He never did learn to love it, but it did get better.

He kept up with the news of the tennis world; he couldn't stay away from it, and so he followed Echizen's career, heard of Tezuka's professional appearance, and, surprisingly, of Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto's, from Hyotei. He smirked slightly every time someone mentioned them, but never brought up that he'd not only played them, but he'd beaten them, and without his regular partner at that. No one would believe him, and then they'd demand proof -

And he wasn't picking up a racquet again, ever.

Oishi continued to play, however, and Eiji followed him through the summer as he found someone else to play doubles with. _It's not the same,_ Oishi said in his email near the end of the season, _but he works well with me, and I with him. I just… sometimes I miss the things you used to do. Have you heard about Oshitari and Mukahi? Can you believe **they** went pro?_

Eiji actually laughed, sitting at the computer at the university library, laughed out loud at the sheer incredulity he could hear from Oishi's email. Three different people hissed at him to "shut up!" and one even added a half-hearted "idiot!" but he didn't care, smiling at his partner's comment.

He responded later from a café near where he worked. _Yes, I heard. I wonder how well they'll do, now that Mukahi's doing better with his stamina. I plan to keep an ear out. And about Tezuka - have you talked to him? I also heard you and your partner beat our tennis team the last time you played; someone must have recognized you, because I even heard whispers of "part of the Golden Pair", so that's stuck around a while._ He went on about his class, and work, and signed off.

Oishi didn't ask about when he'd played the team from Eiji's university. Eiji was glad.

* * *

Continuity: 004/100  
Prompt: 025 - Strangers  
Summary: Eiji goes on a date. It does not go well.  
Author's Notes: To see how... things are changed in Eiji, a little. 

A Disastrous Date

Eiji's first date, after Fuji, was with a boy his business ethics class. He wasn't sure how the other boy had known he was gay, but it had been a surprisingly comfortable conversation.

He was a dark haired boy about Eiji's size, with brown hair and a ready smile. He sat down by Eiji in the library one afternoon, when it was too cold to study outside. "Hi," he said. "You're in my Ethics class, right?"

Eiji looked up, brow furrowed, then he nodded, cautiously. "I think so. Monday morning, 8 a.m.?"

"Professor Wagatsuma."

"Yeah, him," Eiji said. "I guess so."

He held out his hand. "Kato Daisuke."

"Kikumaru Eiji."

"Listen, I hope you don't mind me saying so, but… I think you're cute," Daisuke said.

Eiji blinked, startled. "You… you do?"

Daisuke grinned, apparently pleased with his reaction. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Eiji said slowly, and smiled. "Thank you, actually. No one's said that since my last sister left for university."

"Big family?"

"Youngest of five."

"Yow." Daisuke grinned. "Big enough. Listen, um… this may come as a shock and all, but would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?"

It was a shock - but not a bad one. It was more of a shock that he liked the idea, and he smiled. "I'd like that. Dutch?"

"Oh, no," Daisuke said. "I'll pay. Date and all."

Eiji blinked. "You sure?"

The other boy grinned. "I'm sure. It'll have to be on campus, unless you have a car."

"Nope. On campus is fine." He smiled again.

"Good. Meet you at the front door of the library at six?"

"Sounds great."

"Thanks," Daisuke said, but didn't get up. "Do you mind if I study with you?"

Eiji shook his head. "Not at all. I was about to start that essay; got a topic for it yet?"

The afternoon passed in genial discussion, enjoyable, as they worked on their homework. Eiji discovered that it was nice to have someone to study with, or rather, he rediscovered it; he'd missed his study sessions with Oishi more than he'd thought. He found he was looking forward to the date that Friday.

* * *

The date was an unmitigated disaster. And Daisuke didn't even do anything, did not even get the chance to make a move, if he was even planning on it. 

They met as planned, and after some consultation together, they headed to one of the small cafés not too far from campus; it was a pleasant evening, if cold. Eiji enjoyed the conversation, able to ignore the panic that rose up in him until it reached the kind of levels it had with Fuji halfway through the meal. Stuttering an excuse, he fled for the bathroom, struggling to catch his breath, to calm down, wondering what was going on.

"Eiji?"

He was sequestered in a stall, pressed against the wall behind the toilet, and realized he'd been there far too long when he heard Daisuke's voice.

"Eiji, is something wrong?"

He couldn't do this, he realized. This had been a bad idea; it wasn't fair! Especially not to Daisuke. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the stall, unable to meet the other boys eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What is it?"

"I… I was…" Oh, it was hard to speak. "Let's… go back to the table," he said miserably. "I'll explain there." Where it was a little more private, no one could walk in on them, and no one was listening.

Daisuke led the way, looking at him expectantly as they sat down. "I'm sorry," Eiji finally said. "I thought…." He swallowed. "I was in a… difficult relationship," he finally admitted. "I thought I was over it. I thought… I mean, I thought I was ready to start dating again, but I'm not. I'm just not. I'm sorry, Daisuke. I am." He was desperate, now, unable to lift his eyes from his plate. "I… wish it were different. But I can't stay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Daisuke said soothingly. "Do you want me to walk you back to campus?"

Eiji's breath hitched in his throat, feeling unworthy of such kindness. "No, thank you. And I really appreciate this… this chance. I'm sorry it didn't turn out better."

He shrugged into his coat and fled out the door, running back to campus and his dorm room, not even noticing the tears that tracked his face until he was sitting huddled on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, face buried in his arms. He stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

He emailed Oishi about it the next day, leaving out none of the details. _I thought I was over him, Oishi,_ he typed. _I can't believe that happened. Daisuke was so nice, so understanding… kind of like you, in that respect. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings, either._

Oishi's answer arrived while he was in the library that afternoon, hidden in a back corner, half-afraid and half-hoping Daisuke would search him out. _I'm sorry to hear about your date,_ he wrote. _I thought you would be able to get past it, too. I'm sorry…. But I forgot to tell you, and I hope you don't take this wrong; I'm actually dating someone regularly. And it's even someone you know, strangely enough. Do you remember Tachibana Kippei? I ran into him at school; he attends here, too, and recognized me at tennis practice. He just started here, a transfer from somewhere else that, he said, reminded him too much of Fudomine his second year._ Eiji shuddered. They all knew that story._ Anyway, we've hit it off, and we're dating. Nothing beyond that, yet, taking it slow, but it's good. He's patient._

Eiji decided he was glad to hear good news from someone in a relationship. Besides, Oishi deserved someone who would treat him right.

Monday morning, at the early class, Daisuke sat down next to him. "Hey."

Eiji tried to smile. "I'm so…"

"No," Daisuke interrupted gently, laying a hand on Eiji's arm. "I know. It's okay." He hesitated. "Listen. It may not really be my place, but… the way you acted reminded me of someone. She needed professional help to get past her abusive relationship; I thought you might need this." He gave Eiji a card; he read it, noting that it was for a psychologist, and tucked it carefully into his pocket.

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

Daisuke smiled. "Now. Dating is out," he said cheerfully, "but I had fun studying with you, and I got a lot more done than I would have alone. Mind if we do that again?"

Eiji nearly burst into tears again. He did not deserve this! "No, I don't mind. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Continuity: 005/100  
036 - Smell  
Summary: Fuji overhears a conversation in a coffee shop, and recieves news he wasn't expecting.  
Author's Notes: As this is from Fuji's pov, he'll use his first name. He's also considered somewhat sadistic. Kippei intrdoduced himself by his first name the first time I met him (so to speak), so I think of him as Kippei. And before I forget: Fuji keeps his eyes closed. I don't know why, but he is _always_ smiling. 

Conversation in a Coffee Shop

The smell of coffee wafted around Fuji Syusuke as he settled into the booth at the back of the little coffee shop, a cup of hot tea wrapped in his hands. It was cold, in spite of his gloves, and he welcomed the warmth.

The bell on the front door jingled and he turned to see Oishi Syuichiro walk in, shivering slightly. Oishi stepped to the counter, gave his order, and then leaned against it and waited for it to be filled.

His former teammate looked happy. Syusuke smiled to himself, a little sadly, and took a sip of his tea. Good. Someone should be.

He certainly wasn't. Not that he hadn't tried, but… well. He'd messed that up. And he didn't mean just with Eiji, either; he hoped the redhead would be with his doubles partner, because it would be good to see him again.

It was something of a joke to him that Oishi slid into the booth seat behind him without noticing him. He almost laughed at the irony, but he didn't because at least he'd have the chance to listen in on their conversation, and find out how Eiji was doing. Then, maybe, he'd join them.

The bell jingled again, and he looked up reflexively, brows furrowing slightly at the sight of Tachibana Kippei, wondering what he could be doing there. Then his smile slipped completely when he heard Oishi call the other man's name. Kippei waved his acknowledgement, and soon slid into the booth next to Oishi, whatever he'd ordered in hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kippei said softly. "An is going insane over this wedding, and she insisted I stay until she was done. How did I let Akira talk me into being a groomsman again?"

"It's okay. I was late myself. Class ran over." Oishi chuckled. "I think he threatened you with… blasting his music in your dorm room until you called uncle."

"Oh, right," Kippei said, and chuckled. "I called uncle before that could happen."

"Probably a good thing."

Their conversation was… normal, flowing, easy. Syusuke didn't understand it.

And then the name he was listening for came up.

"Did you hear from Eiji?" Kippei asked.

Oishi set his cup down. "Yes. He's doing well. Had bit of a rough time this weekend, but he said it worked out okay. I guess he went out on a date, but had to leave before it was over." Then he shifted, twisting around. "Fuji. Why don't you come sit with us? That way you won't hurt your back trying to hear what we're saying."

He actually flushed, but got up and slid into the booth across from them. "Where is Eiji?"

Oishi shrugged, looking completely unconcerned. "I don't know."

Syusuke couldn't help it. He stared, eyes open, shocked. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"He didn't tell me."

It was incomprehensible. "He didn't tell you? Why not?"

Oishi looked at him, green eyes meeting his blue ones without fear. "Because he didn't want to."

There was a message there that he wasn't getting, and Syusuke wasn't used to that. He must be out of practice or something, because Oishi meant him to get it. "Who might know?"

"Why?" Oishi demanded softly. "What do you care?" There was anger in that soft voice, and it took Syusuke by surprise.

Kippei was quiet, watching them with sharp eyes. Syusuke folded his arms across his chest. "Eiji was my boyfriend."

"Was," Oishi repeated, putting emphasis on the word. "You didn't put up much of a fight when he broke up with you."

"I knew where he was going when he did." Shusuke could feel control of the conversation slip through his fingers.

"Did you?"

"Why didn't you… I know how you feel," Syusuke said, eyes open and staring at Oishi.

"Felt," Oishi said quietly. "But you didn't know…."

"You should have done something," Syusuke interrupted, frustrated, urgent. "I sent him straight to you! Why didn't you…."

Kippei cleared his throat, placing his hand clasped with Oishi's on the table between them. Syusuke stared at those hands until Kippei spoke. "Please refrain from telling my boyfriend how to live his life," he said when Syusuke raised his eyes to Kippei's, staring at him in disbelief. "Syuichiro is perfectly capable of living life the way he wants to." He looked at Oishi with a question in his eyes; Oishi nodded. Kippei turned back to Syusuke . "Stay away from us, Fuji. And Eiji."

They got up, preparing to leave, and Syusuke tried one last thing. "But... his family knows?"

There was a strange light in Oishi's green eyes when he turned to look at Syusuke. "Talk to his mother," he said, laughter in his voice. "I'll get a blow-by-blow of what she does to you afterwards. From what Eiji said, she was ready to rip you limb from limb."

Syusuke stared after them, and realized there had been scorn… and something else in Oishi's voice, in his usually calm, patient green eyes.

Hatred.


	3. University, Pt 2

Writer's Note: So, here's the rest of the University Arc. And why Atobe Keigo (of _all_ people) keeps showing up in my fics I'll never understand. If you've been waiting for something to happen before you review - hopefully this qualifies.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 006/100  
Prompt: 047: Heart  
Summary: Graduation should be a happy time, right?  
Author's Notes: I can't let him be happy, can I? No... Too easy!  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

University: Shattered Again

It was, perhaps, the best thing for Eiji, to merely exist, to keep going. It had been a long time since he'd been home, and he was not sure how his family was reacting to his extended absence. He didn't dare go home, not after Oishi had emailed him about their confrontation with Fuji.

Their. It was so strange, to think of Oishi in this relationship with Tachibana Kippei, but he sounded happy in his emails (if that was really possible). And if that was the case, well… Eiji didn't care who his friend was with.

_I am never going to another wedding,_ Oishi wrote that winter, when Eiji was knee deep in snow and up to his eyeballs in homework. _I swear. At least not if An ever gets married again. I don't know who was worse, her or Akira! Or Momo, for that matter, who looked so sad and heartbroken it wasn't funny. Well, okay, it was Momo, so it was a little funny._ Eiji grinned at the computer, reaching up to stretch; he'd been in front of it far too long. _Aside from that, and the inevitable clash that happened when they first saw each other, everything settled down. Especially when it turned out Momo had brought a beautiful woman, and the whole thing was almost… staged. I've wondered if An had known about it and staged it, but I don't know for sure, and I can't bring myself to ask her or Kippei. I think An actually got her perfect wedding, though. She was glad to see me; she even asked about you, and I told her you were happy. You are, aren't you?_

Eiji paused, glancing at the computer next to him. Daisuke was buried in a paper, typing so fast that his fingers seemed blurred. Eiji reached over and tapped his shoulder. "Save it," he said softly, and the other boy froze for an instant, before grabbing the mouse in almost a panic and doing so.

"Thanks."

Daisuke had lost nearly seven pages earlier that year because he hadn't saved the work he'd done, and the electricity had gone out due to a storm. He'd nearly thrown himself out his fourth floor window that night; Eiji had talked him down and helped him piece it all back together. Eiji was never sure how seriously he should have taken the threat, but he wasn't going to leave it to chance, either. The other man was just too important to him.

They didn't have class together any more; they were specializing in different things, but the friendship had done the most for healing Eiji's heart, and he was glad of it. Daisuke never asked him for another date, and Eiji knew he was dating others, but it was okay. To have this friend – not quite like Oishi, because there was no other like him – was one of the greatest gifts he'd been given.

He went back to the email. _But the wedding was good, and Akira, for once, wasn't singing or anything. In fact, I think the only time I've ever seen him that serious was at the end of his first match with Kaidoh (who's gone pro, by the way, did you hear?)! The vows went off without a hitch, and the party afterwards was a very good one. Everyone sends their best._

Eiji sighed softly, still thinking about Oishi's question in the earlier paragraph. Was he happy? Oh, his heart wasn't as… shattered – best way to put it – and he loved what he did, so… yeah. Maybe he was. He'd have to tell Oishi that when he answered his email.

* * *

The next two and a half years flew by; Eiji did better in his business classes than in anything else, displaying an insight to the problems that he hadn't known he could have. It wasn't a huge step for him to decide to go on and get his Masters – MBA, to be specific – and began looking around for a good school. 

None in Tokyo, of course, which narrowed his options; it was far too risky. But he found one and decided that would work. It was in Sapporo, on the island of Hokkaido, but that was okay, it was a good distance away from Kyoto, even.

Eiji started the process, applying for the school and for student loans; it was not fair to expect his parents to keep paying for his education. Daisuke thought he was insane to keep going, but then admitted that he was taking over his family's business, and didn't need to go on.

"I don't have that to fall on," Eiji said with a grin. "So I need all the help I can get."

"Good luck. Don't hesitate to look me up if you need me for anything."

Eiji smiled. "Have I told you how much I appreciate you becoming my friend?" he asked suddenly. "Because it has meant a lot to me."

Daisuke laughed. "It's meant a lot to me, too," he said.

* * *

The day had been weird, but Eiji wasn't sure what it was that made him think something was wrong; there had simply been some sort of ominous presence in the otherwise beautiful day. He'd finished his last final the day before; he and Daisuke were going to meet for dinner that evening around six to celebrate the end of school. Graduation was that weekend, and then he was moving on, hopefully heading up to Sapporo and back to school. 

He could hardly wait.

Eiji was finishing packing his books when his heart gave a sudden twist at a knock on his door. A glance at his alarm clock showed it was 4:30, far too early for Daisuke, and he straightened from the box of books slowly. He walked towards the door, opening it with some trepidation, and stared, frozen, unable to move.

"Can I come in?" Fuji asked gently, and reached out to him.

Eiji jumped back before he thought, leaving the door open. Of course, Fuji took it as an invitation and stepped in after him. He glanced around the small apartment as he shut the door behind him.

"H-how…." Eiji stuttered.

"Oishi, of course."

"Liar." It was out, in a venomous tone, before he could think. "Oishi would _never_."

Fuji shrugged, still walking around the room, taking everything in. "If you wish to believe it."

Never mind that Oishi wouldn't, he couldn't. He didn't know where Eiji was. Eiji smiled bitterly. "Nice try."

"You leaving?"

"I graduate this weekend."

"Oh? What did you study?"

Eiji said nothing, but Fuji didn't seem to notice. "I heard you had a date."

"One. Didn't work out." Your fault, he wanted to say, but didn't dare. It was giving the other too much power over him – not that he didn't have it already.

"What happened?"

"We studied together. He's a good friend." And he was not going to tell him his name or anything else about him, because he wanted to keep Daisuke in one piece. There was no telling what a vengeful Fuji might do.

Fuji's blue eyes flashed at him. "Friend?"

"Friend. Why? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to visit an old boyfriend," Fuji said lightly.

"Don't," Eiji said. "I was never…."

Fuji peered into the bedroom and tsked lightly. "So empty, Eiji-kun. So clean. You were never like this at home."

"Roommates don't care much for clutter." He backed away, almost to the small kitchenette, far out of reach, afraid to go near Fuji – and even more so while his ex-boyfriend was near the bedroom. "Go back home, Fuji. I don't want you here."

Fuji moved so quickly, Eiji was only able to react because he'd been waiting for it, and because his eyesight was good enough to see it happening. But he wasn't able to predict what the tensai would do, and Fuji grabbed his wrist, halting his flight before he got very far.

"That's too bad," Fuji purred, pulling Eiji closer. "Because I want to see you."

"Why?" Eiji asked, trying to pull away, struggling to release the hold on his wrist. He pried at Fuji's fingers, only to have his other wrist captured and gripped just as hard.

"Because you didn't go where I expected you to," Fuji said with perfect calm, and twisted Eiji's wrists in his grasp until Eiji cried out in pain and fell to his knees to ease the pressure. "You didn't go running to Oishi."

"I don't love Oishi," Eiji gasped. "He's just a good friend."

Fuji knelt down in front of him, letting one hand go to reach out for Eiji's face. Eiji flinched back, out of reach, but couldn't get his other wrist free. "Don't… don't touch me," he said, but it didn't sound as firm as he'd hoped it would.

Fuji terrified him. Because he knew, if the other boy did the right thing, it would happen all over again; he would submit, willingly, allow him to… touch, whatever, and then it would start again, pain, bruises, scars.

No. He couldn't take it. His heart couldn't take it. Four years was not enough time to recover.

And suddenly, he was pinned on the floor, Fuji straddling him, hands pinned at shoulder level, and he knew it was just going to happen, even as he struggled to get free, Fuji's weight shifting to his wrists as the other boy leaned down. "Fuji, no…" he whispered, but it was too late.

The kiss was everything he remembered, soft, demanding, tender. He fought, at first, but it felt so good to be kissed like that again, he forgot his terror, forgot everything but the body that slid down and now lay half on his, one hand in his hair, the other slipping under his shirt….

It had been so long, so long since anyone had touched him like that, soft fingers ghosting across his stomach, up his chest to tease him again, making him gasp. Fuji broke the kiss, then, smirking slightly at him before diving back down to suck and nip lightly at Eiji's neck; Eiji's own hands had moved of their own accord and slid under Fuji's shirt, feeling his spine and ribs, pressing the slighter boy closer to him.

Fuji's leg slid between his, and Eiji came abruptly to his senses. He moved, shifting slightly, and finally managed to push Fuji away. "Stop," he said softly. "Fuji, this isn't…."

And it happened, a pain on his head that made him gasp and brought tears to his eyes as Fuji pulled his hair. Fuji's nails dug into his back, gripping, scratching until Eiji cried out at the pain, struggling to free himself. Fuji stared down at him, eyes wide with anger and unfulfilled lust, then he bent down and nipped at Eiji's bottom lip, bringing blood. Licking his lips, he drew back and sat up, one hand again gripping Eiji's wrist.

"Stop?" he asked, sounding furious. "Why should I stop?"

"It's not right." Eiji tried to sit up, but Fuji held his wrist to the floor and he gave up. "We're not… I won't be just some… fling for you!"

Fuji's free hand went up and Eiji curled onto his side, face hidden in the crook of his free arm, trying to protect himself even a little. "What do you want?" he whispered brokenly when the expected blow didn't fall immediately, feeling the pieces of his heart shatter even more.

"I have to remind you," Fuji said softly, almost gently. "You are mine."

"You didn't want me," Eiji protested quietly, trying to hide how much it had hurt – still hurt, when he thought about it, which he usually tried not to do. "You didn't even care when I broke up with you."

"That was when I thought you were going to go to Oishi; he was always where you went before." Steel in Fuji's voice made him flinch.

"You think you know everything," Eiji said almost desperately. "You thought you knew…." He couldn't finish as Fuji's fist slammed into his ribs, driving his breath from his lungs,.

"I did know." His hand brushed through Eiji's hair, gently, tenderly, belying the anger and steel still in his voice. Eiji tensed, waiting for him to grip and pull again, force him into another kiss that would just leave him open to more pain, more hurt. His heart ached as he gasped for breath, wondering how bruised he was likely to get from this encounter; his former boyfriend had gotten more violent since they'd graduated from high school. "You didn't listen to me."

Eiji didn't understand. He usually hadn't, even before this twisted relationship had happened; Fuji was just… so much smarter in a different way than he was. "I don't ever want to," he whispered, and hoped Fuji didn't hear the lie in his voice. Because in spite of it all, he still loved the blue-eyed boy.

Which was why his heart was in pieces, shattered in so many shards he knew he'd never recover fully.

He didn't know how long he lay there, stubbornly curled up as Fuji touched, teased, and finally hurt him, trying to get him to react; he didn't know how long he lay there after the other left, a promise on his lips that made no difference to Eiji, because Fuji didn't know where he was going, and neither did any one else, including even himself.

Eiji didn't move, arm still protectively over his head, for a very long time. It occurred to him at some point that he needed to get up, he was supposed to meet Daisuke for dinner, but he couldn't make himself move.

"Eiji?"

He hadn't heard the door open, but the voice was familiar, safe, and so he moved, gasping a little at the pain, and tried to sit up.

Daisuke was beside him in a flash, helping him, and Eiji couldn't look at him as he tried to make his hair flatten down, tried to pull his shirt straight again. "What happened?" Daisuke asked softly.

"I… He… I don't know how he found me," he said in a shaky voice.

"Your ex?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry…."

"For what?"

"I wanted to… I wanted to go and have dinner, and celebrate, and I can't even…"

"You're bleeding."

"And that, too."

"Is your first aid kit…."

"Wait." He held onto the arm of his friend, who had started to get up. "Not yet. Please."

Daisuke sat back down, wrapped his arms around Eiji, and just held him as Eiji sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

Continuity: 007/100  
Prompt: 023 - Lovers  
Summary: After midnight is not a good time for a phone call.  
Author's Notes: I don't know what made me think of this - maybe that I needed something from Kippei's pov? 

Late-Night Phone Call

The phone woke Kippei, and he sleepily reached for it, grumbling as he had to extricate himself from Syuichiro's sleeping grasp. "Hello?"

"Oishi?" The voice was quiet, broken.

"Who is this?"

"Kippei? It's Eiji."

"Just a minute." No matter what else, he knew that Syuichiro would kill him if he didn't wake him up for this call, even though it did come at…. He checked the alarm clock by the bed. Good grief, it was well after midnight!

He set the phone down and turned, shaking Syuichiro's shoulder. "Syuichiro. Eiji's on the phone."

The other man stirred, then sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"Eiji wants to talk to you."

The sleepy demeanor was gone, and Syuichiro took the phone held out to him. "Hello?"

The conversation - the side of it he could hear - was already strange, never mind the timing of it. "No, Eiji, it's fine. Yes, I was, but that's why…." Syuichiro stiffened. "Eiji, what happened?"

That note was one he'd never heard in Syuichiro's voice, and Kippei looked at his lover. Syuichiro's eyes were wide, staring ahead of him, but in the darkness Kippei couldn't read his expression. He decided to leave him alone, but as soon as he stood, Syuichiro grabbed his arm and tugged him back, shaking his head when Kippei looked down at him.

He sat back down and Syuichiro leaned against him while he listened to the broken voice at the other end of the line.

Eventually, Kippei grew tired and moved to sit against the wall at the head of the bed; in a very short time, Syuichiro moved to lean with his back against Kippei's chest, shivering as he listened to whatever Eiji had to say, whatever had made him call when he hadn't contacted them at all except by email. Kippei kept his arms around the other man, tight enough to show support and provide at least a little warmth, loose enough that if he needed to move, he wouldn't have to struggle.

Finally, Syuichiro hung up and leaned back again, his hands covering Kippei's. "What happened?" the former Fudomine buchou asked.

Syuichiro sighed softly. "Fuji found him."

Kippei sucked in a breath. "How bad was it?"

"Bad." He turned his head to bury his eyes in Kippei's neck, and Kippei could feel the tears he was trying to hide. "Eiji sounded worse than he did the last few weeks of high school. He said Daisuke found him when he was late meeting for dinner, and they spent the evening cleaning him up. They had dinner in, and Daisuke had just left when he called."

"What is he going to do now?"

There was a long silence, then Syuichiro relaxed a little, no longer hiding his eyes. "He hopes to know if he got into the school he applied to for his Master's within the next few days; Fuji said something about returning to help him celebrate his graduation and he wants to be gone before that happens."

Kippei grunted softly. "I can't blame him. I wish we could help him."

Syuichiro sighed softly. "So do I. Thanks for being so understanding," he added in a soft voice, reaching up to kiss his partner's cheek.

Kippei chuckled and tightened his hold for just an instant. "You'd be the same if it was one of my teammates," he said.

"Yes," Syuichiro said softly. "I would." There wasn't a moment of hesitation.

They sat in silence in the darkness for a long time until Syuichiro moved, pulling away. "I need to go back to sleep."

"Are you going to be able to?" Kippei asked as they rearranged themselves, spooned together.

"I think so." Syuichiro's voice was quiet, and Kippei pulled him closer, conveying all the comfort he could.

* * *

Continuity: 008/100  
Prompt: 064 - Fall  
Summary: Eiji at Graduate School, and finding a job.  
Author's Notes: Quick stuff - I never went to graduate school (at least not at school), and I have NO idea what people do with an MBA. Or even what they study. Please keep that in mind! 

Interlude Two

It was a relief when the acceptance letter came the next day. Eiji was still sore, his back stiff, his ribs aching from the blow Fuji had given him. He still had packing to do, but he had the next few days with nothing to do, so he took his time with it.

Graduation was wonderful, the sense of accomplishment overwhelming, and Eiji was glad he had a friend to share it with.

As soon as the commencement was over, though, he met the cab he'd ordered at his door, loaded it, and was gone; he'd said good-bye to Daisuke already, and besides, his friend understood. He didn't even look back, excited for the train to take him to his next port of call. He simply did not want to be there when Fuji returned.

He spent the summer working again, this time at a small café that was located on campus. He enjoyed it, getting to know people and generally putting himself back together. He still emailed Oishi, his messages no more detailed than they had been before. The best part was he was even more anonymous here.

School started in the fall, and Eiji threw himself into it, barely noticing the parties and activities around him. At least until someone mentioned that kind of thing would be possibly required after graduation while he was working.

His first experience was not the best one; he left before he'd been there five minutes. And if that was any example of the events he'd have to attend once he began to work, he decided he'd risk the problems his absence would bring.

But the second one was due to his professor's suggestion, and it went much better. After that, he attended various activities that helped him learn more, and taught him how to get along better.

The second fall was harder; even though he'd taken classes through the summer, Eiji felt somehow that he'd fallen behind, and studied more than he had before. He did catch an occasional tennis game on TV - usually either Tezuka's, Ryoma's, Kaidoh's, or Oshitari and Mukahi's - but mostly, he spent it buried in a book.

That old junior high tennis team would find it hilarious - or unbelievable - that Kikumaru Eiji, of all people, was aiming to graduate at the top of his class. And better, that he was actually within reach of that goal.

That second fall he also began to look for jobs; somewhere outside of Tokyo, something that would continue to test him, make him learn to work harder. It was early, his advisor told him, but that was all to the better, and the shorter time he was in one place, as far as he was concerned, the better as well.

It was near graduation when he got an answer to his inquiry; it was a company that he'd researched but didn't know well. A branch of it was not too far from the school he was attending, and he got a letter one afternoon asking: could he meet the Human Resources person there at such and such a time and date?

He could, and would. Dressing as business-like as he knew how (someone ought to put that into the curriculum for poor idiots like him, really. A class on how to dress for an interview or for work would have been nice), he caught the bus to the offices, walked in, and nearly walked back out.

He had not expected to come face to huge picture of Atobe Keigo.

Eiji took a deep breath, straightened his tie almost convulsively, and guessed that the son probably had little to do with Human Resources. He gripped his bag a little tighter, and walked to the front desk, avoiding the eyes of the portrait that hung behind it.

The receptionist looked bored, and sounded it, too, when he asked for the name of the person he was to meet with. "Take the elevator to the third floor, go to room 364, and he will be with you soon."

On the elevator, he gripped the strap of his backpack, more nervous that he wanted to admit, and got ready to face a room full of people just like him, trying to find a job here. And he was not prepared to let them know he knew the president's son.

His next nervous reaction was to run his hand through his newly cropped hair. It hadn't been that short in a long time.

The room wasn't as bad as Eiji had imagined it; there were only ten or so others, and he'd expected quite a few more than that. He sat down, reviewed his resume one last time, then turned his attention to the thesis he was going to be presenting later that month. He looked up each time a name was called, even when it wasn't his, paying attention even as he reviewed his thesis and everything it entailed.

When his name was called, he tucked the papers away and stood, striding after the man who'd called with a confidence he actually felt.

The questions were what he'd come to expect, except the last one. "What were you reading?" the man asked.

"I'm defending my thesis next week," Eiji said. "I figured on a wait, and I wanted to make sure I knew exactly what I was going to say."

The man wrote something down, nodded, and then excused him. Not sure if that were good or not - well, too late now - he got up, bowed and left the room, shouldered his backpack, and headed for home.

All in all, he felt pretty good about the interview -

And even better when he got the job. It was a very big surprise to him; he knew he'd done well in his classes, but he also thought he saw the same Human Resources guy in the back of the room when he defended his thesis.

He couldn't wait to email Oishi about it.


	4. Mending a Schism

Writer's Note: Not much; thanks to the two people who reviewed (Onariah and an anonymous reviewer named me)!

**Shattered**

Continuity: 009/100  
Prompt: 022: Enemies  
Summary: Eiji begins work, and finds a friend who helps him out in a crisis  
Author's Notes: My summaries suck. Sorry. But I had to make sure Atobe knew Eiji was working for him!  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Mending a Schism

After graduation was a flurry of packing so Eiji could move back to Kyoto, where the company was. He started in a back corner of a department, going over papers to make sure they said what they were supposed to. It wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for, but at least he had a chance to move on, if he were patient.

He became aware of a strange… segregation in the company, between those who dealt with business, and those who dealt with the law. It seemed that they didn't associate with each other.

So it was a surprise when one of the newer lawyers – he knew because the man had been hired the same time he was – sat fairly close to him in the break room one day at lunch, watching the doubles match on TV. Eiji was only watching because it was Oshitari and Mukahi; otherwise, he wouldn't have stayed.

The crowd on the little set roared as Mukahi flipped, one of his Moon-saults that was much higher than Eiji remembered. "He's gotten higher," he said, impressed.

The other man snorted softly. "No one can jump like that," he muttered at the same time, then he turned to Eiji. "What do you mean?"

Eiji blinked and set his tea down. "I mean, Mukahi flips higher than he used to."

The other man eyed him skeptically. "You've seen him play."

"Yes. Live and in person. Both of them." Across the net, with the taunt "You'll see what it means when they say that there is always someone better than you." He wondered if Gakuto still said that, but he didn't mention it to this person.

"When?"

Eiji paused, counting back years. "Um. My ninth grade year, actually."

"And he really did that."

"It was irritating." Oops. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Oh? Why?"

He sighed. "Because some of his shots are hard to reach, when he does that. It can get distracting, the first time you see it."

The other man's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't sound like you just watched."

Eiji smiled. "Well, we can get into this discussion as strangers, or we can introduce ourselves. Kikumaru Eiji," he said, and offered his hand.

The other man looked at him narrowly, then smiled. "Ishihara Kojiro," he said, and clasped Eiji's hand firmly. "So, tell me."

"I defeated them in the Kanto tournament," Eiji said. "It was a near thing; my normal partner had injured his wrist, so I had a temporary one." He shrugged. "I enjoy watching them play."

"You're lying." But there was enough doubt in his face and voice that Eiji didn't take it personally.

"I can't even prove it; I haven't played since High School. My partner played through college, and he did really well." He wasn't going to mention Atobe's name.

Mukahi flipped again, and Eiji grinned. "Yep. He didn't used to be able to clear Oshitari's head by quite so much. Or last quite so long," he added.

Ishihara shook his head. "Yeah, whatever," he said.

"Do you watch singles?" Eiji asked after a moment.

"Sometimes."

"Good," he said, and checked his watch. "I've got to get back to work, but there's a game I want to catch tonight. Care to join me? There's a great place that'll let us watch the match in relative peace."

Ishihara hesitated, then nodded, grinning. "Only if you'll tell me more far-fetched stories."

Eiji nodded sharply. "We'll see."

It was a strange friendship; but Eiji liked the man, and worked to break down the weird walls that sometimes came between them. Ishihara seemed to be doing the same, and they really had fun watching the matches on TV at the small sushi bar that reminded Eiji so much of Kawamura's.

* * *

It was fall before he was handed a contract, and it nearly broke his mind. Well, no, not really, but it was full of so many phrases he didn't understand it took him nearly two days to realize this was not such a well-written one. At least, he didn't think it was, but he understood so little of it that he couldn't be sure. The worst part was, he really didn't like what he could understand; it seemed to make assumptions. Checking on the date, he realized that the President would have to sign it the next day. He called Ishihara on his work phone, hoping he'd caught the other man before he left for the day, and was relieved when his friend answered. 

"Do you have any plans for the evening?" Eiji asked.

"No, not really. What's up?"

"I got handed a contract, and I need some… translations. If I spring for dinner, will you help me figure it out?"

Ishihara paused for a long moment. "Yeah, okay. I can do that."

"Great. Meet me at the front doors."

Eiji took a few minutes to make two copies of the contract, leaving the original in the shape he'd gotten it in. He took it with him, however, just in case something was not clear.

Ishihara was waiting when he arrived, and he handed Eiji one of the heavy-looking bags he was carrying. "Just in case we need reference material," he explained as Eiji took it.

Eiji smiled. "Thanks. I didn't even think of that."

They settled at his kitchen table, ordering take-out near six, and then again around 11:00 when they were still working. Each bit of the contract they worked out sounded worse and worse, and Eiji could only imagine the kind of things this company could bind themselves to without realizing it.

"I don't get it," Ishihara said when they finally finished, around 4:00 am. "I mean, some of this is just… strange, I mean, one of the oddest ways of phrasing things, but…"

Eiji scanned his own copy, reading the notes he'd penned in, and then took a deep breath. "This basically says that if anything goes wrong – anything, even their CEO gets ill – the company will have to pay for him to get better, and if not the company, the president himself. Basically. I mean there are more details…"

"What?" Ishihara straightened, no longer looking quite so tired. "Wait. That can't be right."

"It's a trap. It's very cleverly laid, but it is." Eiji reached down and grabbed his laptop, powering it up quickly. "I think we're going to have to do something about this."

Ishihara did the same with his. "Okay. What?"

"First, a synopsis," Eiji said. "Take the passages we translated, put in our understanding of it, and cite where it is in the document. We'll start with that."

Eiji started at the front, and Ishihara started at the back; by the time they'd met, the document was four pages. "Not bad," he said, stretching. "Now – if you want to grab a shower or poke around for breakfast, I'll write up a summary of this that my boss will understand."

"Breakfast," Ishihara said, and vanished into the kitchen. He returned with something for both of them just as Eiji finished, and then they each took a turn at least washing their faces and shaving before heading back into work.

"I'll start with my boss, you start with yours, we work our way up until we find someone who will listen, right?" Ishihara said as they walked into the building.

Eiji nodded. "We'd better get a few more copies of this, too," he added, and they stopped by his desk (because it was closer) to print up their work and to make copies of it. Then with a well wish from each to the other and heartfelt thanks from Eiji, Ishihara started for his boss, and Eiji went to see his.

It was a miserable attempt. Eiji was almost immediately kicked out of his boss's office, so he shrugged his shoulders and went to the next higher up.

He'd been at it for two hours – seen four people – and got stuck in the latest one, as the other man calmly and without even looking at him, told him that he was over-stepping his bounds. "I can't believe no one else has told you to mind your own business," he said flatly.

"But if you'd just look at this," Eiji said almost desperately, holding the paper out, conscious of the time and how little he had left until the scheduled signing. "It's not going to reflect well on the company, and…"

"Kikumaru," the man snapped, looking up finally. "That is enough. If you cannot learn your place in this organization, it seems you must…."

A knock on the door stopped his tirade, and Eiji was glad because he was almost certain he was going to be fired in the man's next breath.

"Come in!" the man roared, and the door opened to reveal a man Eiji didn't know, although the man he was trying to speak to obviously did, because he immediately stood and bowed, apologizing profusely.

The newcomer didn't even notice. "Kikumaru Eiji?" he asked.

"Yes," Eiji said, stunned.

"Come with me."

He turned and led the way out of the offices, past the staring people who had obviously heard some of what was going on, and to the elevator. Inside, he looked closely at Eiji. "Are you sure of this?" he asked.

Eiji blinked. "Yes. I mean, I think I am, but… Isn't it better that it be a false alarm than the company be locked into a contract that could be damaging and even financially devastating?" He knew he sounded desperate, but the time was getting so close, and he'd been held up so long – never mind that he hadn't slept yet….

"Relax, Kikumaru. I'm on your side. The main problem is that my lawyers were not given the contract to look over."

Eiji blinked. "What?"

"My department has no record of ever having received a copy of that contract," he repeated. "It is an embarrassment."

Eiji stared at him. "So… no one else has had a chance to go over it?" It was a little hard for him to follow.

"No." The elevator stopped, and the man stepped out, leading the way through halls that looked so much larger…. And then Eiji realized where they were when they stopped in an anteroom bigger than his own apartment. To his relief, he saw Ishihara, who looked very stressed, but was obviously glad to see him.

"Now," the man said, turning to Eiji, "give me a summary of what you think is wrong with the contract."

Drawing himself up, Eiji launched into the summary he'd written, speaking clearly and slowly, and watched as the mans' eyes widened perceptibly as he spoke. Finally, he cut Eiji off. "Stay here," he said sharply, spoke to the man at the large desk, and went into the doors behind them.

"I'm glad you got somewhere," Eiji told Ishihara, who stood next to him, staring in some trepidation at the desk.

"Do you know who that was?"

"No. I'm not familiar with anyone outside my department."

"Takano Nori, vice president of law," Ishihara said. "My supervisor was so surprised when I spoke to him, he contacted his almost immediately. It worked all the way up to him, and then I suggested he find you, because you're clearer than I am on it." Then he took a deep breath. "Do you know where we are?"

Before Eiji could answer that no, he didn't, the man at the desk looked up. "Atobe-san will see you know."

Eiji froze. Ishihara grabbed his arm and pulled him on, and before he reached the doors he was walking on his own. The papers he'd been holding when he'd been fetched were still clutched in his hands as he stepped in.


	5. Unexpected Assistance

Writer's Note: This is from Atobe Keigo's point of view: I hope you enjoy. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 010/100  
Prompt: 076: Who?  
Summary: Atobe Keigo finds that it is not easy being him - and that he has an employee he would never have guessed.  
Author's Notes: Oh, Atobe... How you end up in all my fics (even ones not about Hyotei) I'll never know. But as president of the company, he should be, eh? Eiji finds out exactly who he's working for, too.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Unexpected Assistance

The doors opened to admit the two men Takano Nori had told him about, and Atobe Keigo watched them walk in. One of them clutched papers in his hand, looking almost scared; the other was holding his papers a little less firmly, but looked no less nervous.

"You have ten minutes," he stated firmly. "I must meet with some clients then."

The redhead – the one clutching the papers – glanced at Takano, who nodded. Slowly, he approached the desk, and Keigo tilted his head. He could have sworn he'd seen him before, somewhere; even the voice was familiar, but there seemed to be something wrong, too, as if….

"Atobe-san, please," the redhead said, sounding desperate. "This is important. This is what this contract will bind _you _to if you sign it."

Keigo stiffened. "Please. Start again," he said sharply.

This time, he focused on the words the young man – about his age, probably – spoke. He was clear, concise, and even offered to show him where the phrases in the main contract were. Keigo looked at Takano in question.

"We weren't given a copy of the contract," Takano answered. "We haven't had a chance to look it over well, but from the summary and the passages they've shown me, I think it might be worth it to at least ask for a little more time to look it over."

"They won't like it," Keigo said.

The redhead gave him a confused look, but only for an instant, and he was almost distracted again by the vague feeling of familiarity. Mukahi came to mind, but that was ridiculous.

"They shouldn't protest it too much; if they do, chances are these two are on to something important," Takano responded.

Keigo nodded. "You are right." He stood and moved around his desk. "Keep them near," he said softly as he passed Takano. "I may want to speak with them later."

Takano bowed and Keigo let himself out.

The meeting with the clients was… strange. The clients – to whom he apologized because he was late, much as he hated to do it – were tense, and seemed to be _too_ tense, even. His request for more time to study the contract made them angry, although one of them hid it better. "What do you need the time for?" the angry one demanded.

"It is an internal issue," Keigo said. "We will be looking into that as well. Can you grant us twenty four hours?"

The calmer man laid a hand on his angry companion's arm, and the two conversed shortly in low voices. Keigo leaned back to give them a little bit of privacy, and after a moment, they stopped speaking and turned to face him. "Twenty four hours will be acceptable," the calm one said.

"I will let you know if we have any questions or concerns. Thank you for your patience." He stood, bowed, and strode from the room.

Takano still waited in the large ante chamber to his office, and Keigo gestured for the man to follow him. He sat down and the other man sat across the desk from him. "Did they say anything?"

Takano nodded. "Yes. Ishihara was pulled into this mess when Kikumaru asked him to help translate part of the contract. I have three of my best contract lawyers looking over it now; they should have an opinion for you by the end of the day."

Keigo nodded, hiding how surprised he was at the familiar name. "Kikumaru?"

"The redhead. He's been struggling with it for three days; it's his job to look over documents. I would dearly like to know how it wound up in his department." Takano hesitated. "He met with a great deal of opposition, trying to bring this to his superiors. He thought he was about to lose his job, if I hadn't arrived when I did." Takano leaned forward. "I'd like to send them both home, Atobe-san, even though Kikumaru isn't technically under my jurisdiction. They were up all night working on this."

Keigo was still, somewhere in the back of his mind, wondering about Kikumaru. "Yes," he said, after a moment. "Have them report to me here in the morning."

"First thing?"

"Yes."

Takano stood, bowed, and left; Keigo didn't see him go, turning his attention to his duty for the rest of the morning. He had things he needed to get done before even this contract issue was settled. He'd deal with the Kikumaru question in the morning.

The lawyer's analysis arrived much earlier than promised; there was a message regarding it when he returned from a short lunch. He called the three lawyers and Takano into a meeting half an hour later.

"It's as bad as Kikumaru and Ishihara said," Takano said quietly as Keigo sat down at the head of the conference table. "The work the two of them did gave us a start; I had Fujiwara check it over cold, and he came to me with questions before he reached the end of the first page. Right at the first note."

Keigo nodded. "Tell me, in detail."

It was appalling. If he'd actually signed this contract that morning, his father might well have disowned him – and he'd have been right to.

"What's your suggestion?" he asked when they'd finished. He felt… strangely like taking a shower.

"Refuse to sign," Takano said without hesitation. "And then find out why that ended up on Kikumaru's desk instead of one of my lawyers'."

Keigo nodded. "I will also take care of the other half of that problem," he said, thinking of the people who'd gotten in Kikumaru's way when he tried to bring it to their attention. Someone must be working with those two from the inside, and he was going to find out who. "Thank you, gentlemen." They stood as he did, bowed, and he left. He still felt like taking a shower – oh, the damage that contract would have done, not just to his company, but to him personally! – but he still had other things to do.

The first thing was to begin an investigation about the misdirected contract. His security staff had at least two private detectives, and he called on one to do what he could. It meant getting into Kikumaru's files, as he was required to document everything that crossed his desk, but with a little help from the IT department that wouldn't be a problem. Next, he called on the other detective to trace Kikumaru's footsteps, and find out why someone had wanted to stop the man from bringing this to the attention of someone who could do something about it. Third, he asked for the employee files of Kikumaru and Ishihara. _That _was going to be interesting reading.

* * *

Keigo hadn't been in his office ten minutes the next morning when his secretary informed him that the two men had arrived. He'd expected that; neither had ever been on notice for tardiness. He straightened as they walked in, noting how much better they looked today, and indicated they should sit down. 

"Thank you, gentlemen," he started. "Your work has saved me personal embarrassment, and this company a lot of money. I'm not unaware of the… schism between your two departments," he added. "How did you two wind up working together?"

Ishihara glanced at Kikumaru. "Over tennis," he said, when the other didn't answer.

"You play?" Keigo asked Ishihara.

"No. We were watching a doubles match in the break room. He claimed to have played Oshitari and Mukahi and beaten them."

Keigo smirked, remembering that match, and looked at Kikumaru. "Six games to four, in the Kanto Tournament our ninth grade year," he said. Kikumaru nodded, a small smile on his face.

Ishihara started. "He was telling the truth?"

"I don't lie," Kikumaru said softly.

It was like seeing a pale shade of that hyper boy that had pranced off the court in a show of less than true sportsmanship, although perhaps he could be forgiven, playing with someone he'd never played with at the last minute. Keigo wondered what had happened to make him pale in comparison to his memory. "So it seems," he said. "You have done this company a great service; I have not yet decided how to reward you."

They both stiffened. "That is not…" Kikumaru started.

"It _is_ necessary," Keigo interrupted. "You have saved this company billions of Yen." He left out his own private embarrassment; the less said about that, the better.

The slight smile on Kikumaru's face recognized the futility of protesting further. "Then, Atobe-san, I'd like most to keep my job. I like working here."

Keigo leaned forward. "There has, in fact, been a request for you in another department entirely. Takano Nori has asked that you be transferred to his department. You'll work with Ishihara on learning how to translate the work you'll be seeing if you agree."

"I have no objections, Atobe-san," Kikumaru said, and bowed. "Thank you."

"Good. That's settled. Both of you see Takano and he'll direct you to your new work area."

They stood, bowed, and left.

Keigo leaned back, brow furrowed. Something had definitely happened in the last few years, to change Kikumaru so much. He shrugged to dismiss it – it was none of his business - and then picked up the phone to inform his father why he was not going to sign that contract.


	6. Return to Tokyo, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is the beginning of an arc: it consists of three different pieces. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 011/100  
Prompt: 010: Years  
Summary: Eiji accompanies Atobe to Tokyo; it is the first time he's been back since he left to study at the University.  
Author's Notes: I had to get him back somehow - he has friends there!  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Time to Return

The summons to Atobe's office startled Eiji, but he dutifully set his work aside and headed for the elevator and the top floor. Atobe's secretary ushered him in, and Eiji opened the large door with some trepidation. The last two years had been good for Eiji; he had taken every opportunity given him, to learn, to grow, and his progress in the company reflected that. Still, being called to the boss's office was not the most comfortable thing in the world.

"I'm going to Tokyo to look over a business I'm thinking of buying," Atobe said, gesturing for Eiji to sit down in one of the comfortable chairs before his desk. "I'd like you to come along."

Eiji tried to hide the shot of panic that went through him as he sat down as indicated. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because I know your family is there, and I know you haven't seen them at least since you started here," Atobe said. "And, I could use your insight. Plus, my father would like to meet you and Ishihara, but he's unable to go."

Eiji smiled at the mention of his friend, who was on his honeymoon. They wouldn't be able to reach him for another week at least. Then he bowed to the inevitable; he'd known protesting would do nothing anyway. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, early; my driver will pick you up at five. Pack for at least a week." He paused a moment, smirking. "And gifts for your family would be a good thing; I don't know how long you've been gone, but that always helps me put things right with my family."

Eiji wondered, as Atobe dismissed him and he walked back through the imposing doors, when the other man had quit referring to himself as ore-sama. Then he shrugged and focused back on the work at his desk; if he was leaving for a week, he was going to have to get moving on some of this so it could be left for someone else to do, mostly finished.

* * *

Eiji was waiting at the front door of his apartment building when the limo arrived at five a.m. to pick him up, his small suitcase beside him, his laptop in his backpack he wore on his shoulders. He'd tried to find gifts for his mother and father, but had finally given up when nothing had seemed exactly right. He hadn't even had a chance to email Oishi to let him know he was coming; by the time he'd thought of it, he'd been getting into bed, and he was so tired he figured he'd just call. 

Oishi or Kippei had to be in the phone book, right?

Eiji relaxed into the limo seat, eyes closed as it took him to wherever; he was not sure if he were going to the airport, some private air field, or what, so he didn't think about it.

The flight was a short one; Atobe seemed inclined to sleep, so Eiji did the same, dozing even as he thought about one of the problems he hadn't been able to solve before leaving the day before.

A shake of his shoulder woke him, and he blinked up at the attendant who held out a steaming cloth for him to wash his face. He took it gratefully, and the heated cloth helped him wake up a bit more. In the seat across from him, Atobe was doing the same thing.

"The schedule is this," Atobe said abruptly as the attendant took their cloths and vanished. "Until three this afternoon, you are welcome to do what you like; I suggest visiting family or friends. At three, meet me at this address," and he passed across a card, "and we will begin our investigation into this company. Understood?"

"Yes, Atobe-san."

"Leave your luggage, it will be conveyed to where we'll be staying."

Eiji nodded, and looked out his window. It was definitely light on directions, he thought, but maybe it was another test. To see how he adjusted to this kind of challenge. He looked at the card; there was a name on it as well, and he could do a little research, perhaps, while he was on his way home.

They landed shortly, and Atobe bid him farewell, indicating he take one of the limos waiting for them on the tarmac. A little uncomfortable, Eiji climbed in and gave his home address.

He did get a chance to work a little; even at this hour, there was traffic, and he had to get to the other side of the city. What he found online was very little, to be honest, but it was at least something to go on.

The limo stopped, and then his door opened. Eiji climbed out, taking his backpack with him, and hesitated at the foot of the walk. It had been years… eight, in fact, since he'd been home. He had no idea what to expect. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Continuity: 012/100  
Prompt: 024 - Family  
Summary: Eiji sees his family - the _whole_ family - after an eight-year absence.  
Author's Notes: This is a potentially _huge_ family. He's the youngest of five, drat, and if he's 26, the others have married and had kids... gah. So if it seems a little scarce on meeting people - it is. On purpose. 

Home Again, Home Again, Jiggedy Jog

The door opened, and his mother peered at him, squinting up like she couldn't see - or couldn't believe what she saw. Then an expression of joy crossed her face, and she grabbed him into a hug. "Eiji!" she cried, and a veritable stampede sounded from inside the house. Curious faces looked out from behind his mother, and Eiji wondered why, of all times, was it that everyone was home now?

His mother pulled him into the house and into the unadulterated chaos that had always been his family. Their voices washed over him, excited and shrill, hands touching him, his shoulder, his hair - "I can't believe you cut it so short!" from Tomiko, the younger of his two older sisters - and the whole spirit of excitement and welcome was nearly more than he could take.

"Enough!"

The silence was almost deafening as they all fell away from him, looking in curiosity at their father. Now Eiji could see there were more people there: men and women he didn't know, most of them with children on their laps or next to them. He didn't know the children, either.

His father was older than he remembered - well, of course, it had been eight years - but still had sharp eyes. "You look good, Eiji," he said softly. "Welcome home."

Eiji bowed, still uncertain and completely overwhelmed. "Thank you, Father," he said. "It is good to be here."

"Except that everyone ambushed you," his mother said with a glare around at her children that no one took seriously. "Put your bag down and come into the kitchen. Have you had breakfast?"

The kitchen looked like a disaster area, much like it had when he was younger, right after breakfast. "No. I was… working in the car on the way over."

"Car?" his mother asked.

"A… limo," he said, flushing a little, feeling suddenly like the child he'd been when he left. "Atobe-san lent it to me for the morning, I think."

"Eiji, a limo?" she asked, and moved to the window to look outside. "You came in a limo!"

It was loud enough that those outside heard, and he could hear them running to see. He had no idea what the chauffeur might think of his family, but, well… who cared, right?

He was definitely hanging around Atobe too much.

"Why is everyone home?" he asked softly as his mother cleared a place at the table and began to fix him breakfast.

She turned to him and smiled. "Yesterday was your oldest niece's birthday. We try to get together, for the grandchildren's birthdays. Anyway, everyone just stayed here, since there aren't a lot of opportunities to get everyone together." She stepped away from the stove, walked over to him, and tilted his head up to peer into his face. "Syuichiro said you told him you were happy," she said. "You look better than you did when you left."

"I've had some difficult times," he admitted, "but for the most part, yes, I am."

"He also said Fuji found you just before your commencement ceremony."

He didn't want to think of that. "Yes."

But she asked no more, releasing his chin and going back to the stove. "I got to meet his boyfriend," she said after a moment.

"Kippei? What did you think?"

"He's very nice," she said.

"I thought you might like him," Eiji said quietly. "I can tell Oishi is happy when he talks about him. Or, writes, actually; we only trade emails."

She set the plate on the table, straightened up, and sighed as she glanced toward the door. "If you're quiet and you let him eat, you can come in," she said sternly. Eiji looked up to spot his brothers and sisters hovering in the kitchen doorway.

"How about if we help clean up?" Miki asked, smiling at her mother, and she sighed again.

"I won't turn that down. But let him eat," she emphasized, and slipped out as the other four siblings came in.

They were, amazingly, quiet, polite, and did let him eat, but they asked a zillion questions in between bites. Eiji answered those he could, shook his head at those he wouldn't, and said he couldn't at those that pried too closely to company secrets.

"How do you like working for Atobe Keigo?" Ichiro asked when the kitchen was nearly finished and he and Kenji sat at the table with Eiji while the two girls finished up.

"It's good," Eiji said. "He's… still as he was in Junior High, almost exactly. I guess running the tennis club at Hyotei was good for him." He shrugged. "I actually don't see him that often."

"Are you playing tennis at all?" Miki asked, sitting down across from Kenji.

"No," Eiji said. "I don't really have time. Or anyone to play with."

"Not even Keigo?"

Eiji snorted. "I was never that good," he said, rolling his eyes. "I was lucky I never had to play Tezuka-buchou in our ranking matches; I'd have been out of the regulars in an instant." It was strange, to speak of tennis like this, so casually, and it made him uncomfortable. He didn't know if his mother and father had told his brothers and sisters why he'd disappeared like that, but talking of tennis would inevitably bring up Fuji, and he really didn't want to do that. "Um, who are the people in the front room, that you guys have been neglecting for the last while?"

They all blinked in surprise, then Miki got to her feet and held her hand out to Eiji. "Come and meet my husband and children. They've heard a lot about you, and I think they'd like to meet you."

"You think? Miki, what have you told them about me?" he asked in mock horror as she pulled him to his feet and into the next room. She only laughed.

By lunch time, he was in the back yard with most of the children, playing tag or whatever game they wanted with him, feeling… like he barely remembered he'd felt in Junior High and his first two years of High School.

Lunch was a grand affair; he spent it listening to the excited chatter of children and updates from his brothers and sisters as they spoke to each other. He didn't say much, just basked in the… feeling of family he'd missed for so long.

He wasn't going to wait another eight years to come back, Fuji be damned.

* * *

Continuity 013/100  
Prompt: 083 - And  
Summary: Eiji visits his best friend.  
Author's Notes: I had to bring them back in - and tennis. It can't be gone too long. 

Rekindled Friendships

After lunch, Eiji was surprised when all the families started to get ready to go. At his confused look, his mother explained that they had to get home; some of them lived rather far.

Eiji got out his laptop and collected addresses, phone numbers, and email address, promising to do his best to keep in touch.

In minutes, it seemed, everyone was gone. Eiji sank back on the couch and sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" his mother asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Overwhelmed. That is a lot of family. You did good, mom," he added with a grin. "And Dad."

He straightened, though, when they exchanged glances. "Do you want me to go, too?" he asked. "I'll be here for a week or so, I can come back when you haven't had so much company here."

"You don't mind?" his mother asked, and he suddenly realized how tired she looked.

"No. In fact, if you have Oishi's address, I'll go and see if he or Kippei are home. Probably not, I know they both work, but I can at least leave them a message on their door or something." He got up, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Eiji," she said softly. "I'll get that right now."

She went into the kitchen, and Eiji glanced at his father before turning to put his computer away. "You've grown up well," his father said softly, and Eiji straightened, surprised. "I knew you would," he added with a smile, "but I thought I'd tell you."

"Thank you," Eiji said. "It's good to hear."

His mother returned then, and he went back to packing his computer away. He took the paper she held out to him, gave them each a kiss, and headed outside.

The driver took him willingly to Oishi's apartment; a little nervous, he walked up to the correct door, and knocked.

He wasn't sure who was more surprised, him, or Oishi. But Oishi didn't hesitate, grinning widely and pulling him into the apartment. "Eiji! What are you doing here?"

"Well, actually, um, Atobe dragged me to assist him with looking over a company he wants to buy. I think." He was still vague on the details, although he'd looked things up in the company database. He still had no real idea what was going on. "Anyway, I spent the morning with my family - all of them - and then I thought I'd see if either of you were home before I have to meet him later this afternoon."

"You're in luck." Oishi pulled him further into the house. "Hey, Kippei, we've got a stray!"

"Anyone I know?"

Eiji's best friend's partner looked up from the book he was reading, and a grin crossed his face. "Eiji. It's good to see you again." He set the book down. "How long are you in Tokyo for?"

"I was told to pack for at least a week, so I don't know." Eiji flushed slightly as Oishi had him sit down. "I'm here on business, but we aren't actually doing anything until three this afternoon."

"Good. We were heading out to the courts, do you want to come?"

Eiji shifted uncertainly, then shrugged. "Sure. I'll watch, though. And if you need transportation, I can provide it."

They both looked confused, but then their eyes met and they shrugged. "We won't say no to that," Oishi said. "Give us a minute."

Within a very short time, they were in the limo, and on the way to the courts.

"How do you merit a limo?" Kippei asked quietly.

"Um, Atobe told me to take it," Eiji said. "He was the one who brought me, so to say."

"Hm, hasn't changed much, has he?" Oishi asked.

"No, I don't think so," Eiji mused, then shook his head. "But that's really beside the point. I want to know what you guys were up to?"

It was a nice ride, listening to them talk over each other, around each other, and there was the faintest twinge in his heart, a wish that maybe, if it had been different, he and Fuji might have been like this?

Oishi must have caught something of his thoughts from the look on his face, and he grinned. "Your thoughts just left us," he teased.

"No," Eiji said as the chauffeur opened the door to let them out. "Not really." He climbed out, leaving his backpack behind, and followed his friends - yes, he could call Kippei his friend, too, right? - onto the well-kept park courts.

To his surprise, another pair - people he didn't recognize - were waiting, and greeted them with hellos. "We brought a judge," Oishi announced, and Eiji shook his head.

"I was right not to bring work," he said, but obediently took his place at one end of the net as the rest of them took their places.

It was… nice. Refreshing, even, to be back in the game, even if not really. They never asked him to play, although it looked like there was a conversation about it between Oishi and Kippei at one point. He wasn't sure he wanted to explain his reasoning, anyway, and besides - they made a good doubles pair.

It made him wonder how much better he and Oishi might have been if he'd returned his friend's feelings.

Which brought Fuji back to mind. He wondered, even as he called a point, if it was just that he was back in Tokyo, or back on tennis courts, or a combination of the two that kept bringing his former boyfriend to mind.

He hoped it wasn't that he was hanging out with Oishi again. That would be the worst.

Eiji had to leave before they were done playing; he called the game for a moment, gave Oishi and Kippei hugs and promised to keep in touch and get back together with them if he had the chance, and then strode toward the waiting chauffeur. They arrived in good time, and Eiji straightened his suit before joining his employer inside the lobby.

Now, maybe he'd find out what Atobe wanted with him.


	7. Return to Tokyo, Pt 2

Writer's Note: This is the rest of the arc: it consists of two different pieces. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity 014/100  
Prompt: 027 - Parents  
Summary: Eiji spends time with his parents.  
Author's Notes: I thought it necessary.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Affirmation

Three days later, Atobe sent him off to spend the afternoon with his parents, as Atobe, apparently, did the same with his. It was strange to be dismissed so abruptly, but Eiji didn't care. He was just glad he'd have a chance to see them again.

His mother looked much less stressed - and much less tired - than she had when he'd left his first day in Tokyo, and he was glad to sit down across from her and enjoy the tea she'd made.

"Are you happy?"

Her first question, of course, was the hardest to answer.

"Yes," he said, after a moment. "I think I'm the closest to it since High School, anyway." He smiled softly. "I've got a good job, good pay, a family that grew exponentially since I've been home, and I'm content. Happy."

She smiled, too. "Good. Oishi said you'd seen Fuji."

He nodded, his eyes dropping to his tea as he spun the cup in his hand. "He… found me just before I graduated," he said. "It's why I went to Sapporo - well, one reason - for Graduate school."

"Did you like it there?"

"Yes. It was…nice. I'm glad I'm not there any more, though. The weather was really… different. Colder, for one. But the people were good, and no one pressured me into anything - although I think some of my classmates thought I was… I don't know, a prude, or something. I never went to their parties." He smiled, remembering. "I didn't like them much."

"The parties or the classmates?"

"Both, actually. I made a good friend at work, though," he went on as his father came in and joined them. His mother got up to get another cup, then sat down again. "He's been helping me, still, because lawyer talk still gets me confused."

"Since when have you been doing that?" his mother asked.

"Oh, about eighteen months, I think," Eiji said slowly, calculating it out. "Yeah. I found…something wrong with a contract, but I had to get help so I could even understand what was wrong with it. Ishihara got to the top to stop the signing before I did, and then I was assigned to work with him to learn all that." He shook his head. "Lawyers are a messed up people."

His father chuckled. "Yes, they are."

"So, it all worked out, and I got to keep my job. I think I might have been on the verge of losing it, actually, and I'd only been there… four months, I think?" He shook his head. "But what have you been up to?"

His parents exchanged a smile, and his mother reached out to take his father's hand. "We've been thinking of doing a little traveling, now that your father's parents are gone. There are places we'd like to see, and now would be a good time."

Eiji smiled, a really, happy smile, reminiscent of the one he'd had in Junior High. "Really? That would be great! I want a post card from each major place you go - and even some minor ones. Please?"

"You don't mind?" They sounded incredulous.

Eiji snorted. "Why would I mind? You guys have earned it, by now! Besides, your kids can take care of your grandkids - how many do you have now, anyway?"

"Only seven."

"Seven is plenty," Eiji grinned. "I think you should. There are some beautiful places out there. Have you thought about where you want to visit?"

It was a wonderful conversation; he loved listening to his parents talk about their future, unafraid of death, of terrorists, of anything else that might happen. It was so… refreshing, after hearing his coworkers, who were afraid of anything and everything that might happen.

It was also nice to have no reminders of what he'd been before, to have his parents listen to his stories and all the things he'd done, to hear no condemnation for his choices, but rather that they supported him. Not that he'd expected any different, but it had been on his mind more than he thought, and it was nice to have that part laid to rest.

* * *

**Continuity:** 015/100  
**Prompt**: 058 - Dinner  
**Summary**: Dinner - at a very familiar place.  
**Author's Notes**: I just couldn't leave Taka out of this! Poor guy stopped playing Tennis to become a Sushi Chef - can't deny him his place. 

Dinner Surprise

"Bring your friends."

Eiji stared at Atobe. "What?"

"Dinner, tomorrow night. You have friends in town, right?"

"Well, yes. I mean, Oishi…" He slowed. "But I can't very well invite Oishi without Kippei."

Atobe smirked at him. "Tachibana? How… interesting. Now you have to invite them both."

As if he'd ever had a choice; he never seemed to, with Atobe. He was used to it by now "What time and where?"

"Have them meet you at the hotel; we'll go from there."

Eiji nodded. "Yes, Atobe-san," he said, and had to fight not to roll his eyes as Atobe smirked at him, again.

The visit with his parents had been incredibly freeing. Eiji had felt more like himself - so to speak - since then. He wasn't sure what had changed, but it had been good. Maybe it hadn't been just his parents, but his return to Tokyo, to see his whole family, and Oishi, and then to just talk to his parents…. It all seemed to have helped him, a lot.

He certainly wouldn't have rolled his eyes at Atobe even four weeks ago - although he would have, and did, in Junior High. How nice to have… traveled back in time. Sort of.

Oishi sounded reserved, but he agreed when Eiji called with the invitation, saying they could easily make the time and place. "Where are we going to dinner?"

"I don't know," Eiji said, almost laughing. "Wherever Atobe wants to. He hasn't seen Kippei for a while, and I suppose he wants to know how he's doing."

"Oh, since he slaughtered Shishido in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, something like that." Eiji shook his head, even though Oishi couldn't see him. "I don't know how he thinks, Oishi. I just work for him."

Oishi laughed. "We'll see you tonight around six, then."

"Can't wait."

* * *

It was a small restaurant the limo stopped in front of, and it was amazingly familiar. Eiji crawled out and looked up at the sign that proclaimed "Kawamura Sushi". "Wow, this is still here?" 

"It's famous," Atobe said with a smirk. "Has one of the best sushi chefs in Tokyo."

"Really?" Oishi asked as Atobe led the way in. "Anyone we know?"

He didn't recognize them apparently; but that was okay, as he had only eyes for Atobe, greeting him with familiarity and leading them to the back room. "I'll be with you in a moment, Atobe-san," Kawamura Takashi said, and vanished again, leaving them to seat themselves at the bar.

When he returned, their former teammate looked carefully at them, and a huge smile split his face. "Oishi! Eiji!" he exclaimed, and reached to shake their hands. "It is good to see you again." And then he smiled, almost fondly. "And Tachibana Kippei. It is good to see you again, as well."

"Taka," Oishi said warmly. "It sounds like you've done a great job here."

"I have had the pleasure to serve some of the best people," he said modestly. "Now. What will you have?"

He listened as Atobe listed off what he wanted, and then looked at the others. Eiji shrugged. "Anything that doesn't have Wasabi in it?" he hazarded, and Taka chuckled lightly.

"I will make sure nothing you get has any," he assured him. "Anything else?"

Eiji ordered some of his favorites, and Oishi and Kippei had some to share. Taka washed his hands and got to work.

"How are you two doing?" Atobe asked, turning to Oishi and Kippei. Oishi blinked at him and then smiled.

"Good. You?"

"Very well," he admitted.

Eiji listened as their conversation grew less stilted and more easy, content not to speak at all. It was different, of course, and he caught some strange looks from Taka as the other man swiftly and skillfully filled their orders. As he handed Eiji his, he leaned over closer. "Are you okay?"

Eiji nodded. "I'm doing fine," he said just as quietly. "It's been a long few years."

"What have you been doing?"

"I studied business, actually."

Taka stared at him. "Business. You?"

Eiji smiled. "Strange, eh? But yeah, I took a business class my first semester, thought I'd be bored stiff, and found it was the most fascinating thing I'd ever learned. Even got my MBA."

"Wow," Taka said. "That's… really odd."

"But fortuitous," Atobe said, smoothly butting in. "He's one of my best employees."

"Ah," Taka said, and Eiji smiled self-consciously. He'd probably been wondering why they were having dinner with Atobe.

"Speaking of which," Atobe said, turning his attention to Eiji, "what do you think?"

Eiji had been waiting for this question for most of the day. "Actually," he said, "if you can get them to transfer their loyalty to you and your company, they'd be a huge asset. If not, it's not worth it."

"Oh?" Atobe said, straightening as he took a roll and ate it thoughtfully. "Why do you say that?"

Eiji listed his reasons clearly and concisely, without hesitation, and Atobe nodded with each reason. Behind Atobe, Oishi and Kippei listened as well, looking somewhat stunned as he did so. When he'd finished, Oishi shook his head.

"I see," was all Atobe said. "What are the chances of bringing them to our company right now?"

"Right this minute?" Eiji asked in clarification, and Atobe nodded. "I think it would be a mistake. You could, if you got rid of all the upper management, but that would turn almost everyone else against you. Take your time, listen to what they want, compromise. It will take a little more time, but it can be done."

Atobe leaned back, nodding slowly. "Is it worth it?"

"Yes. I think it would be."

"I'll think on it, then." Atobe turned back to his sushi, and was quiet.

"Well, if I ever doubted that was your calling, I don't any more," Oishi said with a short laugh. "That was the most… un-Eiji-like thing you'd said all week."

Atobe smirked at him. "That's how he's been talking for a couple of years, at least."

Oishi rolled his eyes, and Eiji had to smile. "It still sounds weird," Oishi said. "He doesn't write emails like that."

"It's weird," Kippei agreed, and Atobe snorted softly.

"You only agree because you're together."

"It is… different," Taka said, and Oishi laughed.

"I'm afraid the consensus is against you, Atobe-san," he said.

It was, in all, a nice evening; Eiji spent much of it listening and watching, enjoying the time with his friends and even, strangely enough, with Atobe.

Atobe excused himself for a moment late in the evening, and Taka turned on Eiji. "What happened to you?"

Eiji opened his mouth to answer, then thought better of it. "When?"

"Do you realize you missed the five year reunion? No one knew how to contact you. Not even Fujiko did."

"That was probably why," Eiji said very slowly. "I didn't want to be found."

"By whom?"

Eiji blinked at him. "You really didn't know?"

"It was only obvious at practice," Oishi said softly, and Eiji blinked in surprise, turning to his friend.

"What?"

"It was only obvious something was going on at practice. In school, nothing happened."

Eiji tilted his head, confused. "Really? I always thought it was more obvious there…." Although that would explain why Taka didn't know; he's quit tennis when they went into High School.

"What happened?" Taka asked.

"Fuji and I… dated for a short time," Eiji said reluctantly. "It… ended badly. I've been avoiding him."

Taka gave him a serious look. "That won't last long."

"He's found me once," Eiji said. "But so far, so good."

"I haven't known where he was," Oishi said. "Only his email address."

Taka froze, looking at Eiji with new eyes. "You've been busy. How did you end up working for Atobe?"

"His company liked my resume after graduate school," Eiji said.

"And then his work after he joined them," Oishi said.

"Everything he's done for me has been of utmost quality," Atobe said as he sat down again. "It has been… enlightening to work with him. And to see how you all react to the business side of him."

Oishi rolled his eyes again. "I'm sure," he said sarcastically.

Atobe smirked. "Well. Tomorrow is a late start. Let me know when you get up, and we'll start working on the plan to get those people to see me as the good guy."

"Interesting choice of words," Kippei said, and looked innocently at Atobe.

"Perhaps." He stood. "Do charge everything to my account, please, Kawamura. Good night, gentlemen."

Eiji stood up and bowed. "Good night, Atobe-san. And thank you."

Oishi and Kippei echoed his words, then Eiji sat down and leaned against the counter, hands over his face. "Have I really changed that much?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Oishi said, his head resting on Eiji's shoulder, and Eiji heard Taka's response at the same time. "But that's not bad, Eiji," Oishi went on. "It's normal. You grew up."

"And good," Taka added, smiling at him when Eiji looked up. "I think even Tezuka would be impressed."

Eiji shook his head, but didn't respond. After all, it really wasn't Tezuka he wanted to impress. He was vaguely embarrassed to realize it was Fuji.


	8. BlueFilled World

Writer's Note:

**Shattered**

Continuity: 016/100  
Prompt: 015: Blue  
Summary: Eiji's paranoid. Remember, just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they aren't out to get you.  
Author's Notes: I had to bring him back. I had to. Besides... there are 100 prompts! Get Eiji out of the country!  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Blue-filled World

Eiji had been uncomfortable walking home all week, and he didn't understand why. He had simply felt like someone was watching him as soon as he walked out of the office building, all the way to his apartment. It wasn't any different when he took the bus, and he went home that way simply because it was quicker.

It was weird and it was disconcerting, and he didn't understand it. Certainly he had no reason to be paranoid!

At least, he though he didn't until someone grabbed his arm as he passed by an alley, and he found himself pressed against the wall inside that alley, blue filling his world again.

"Fuji," he gasped, stunned and disarmed.

"I discovered something," his one-time lover said softly, pressing his body closer to Eiji's. His eyes were open, captivating, and Eiji was caught.

"Um. Do I want to know?"

Stupid, stupid, that sounded like flirting! He needed to tell Fuji to just get….

The sensation of Fuji's hand sliding into his shirt, having unbuttoned it partially while Eiji wasn't paying attention, and caressing his side, caught him so off guard that he wasn't even sure where his thoughts had been going.

"I thought you looked amazing in the school uniforms," the blue-eyed man said softly, his breath teasing Eiji's ear. "I never knew just how sexy a suit can be."

"Fuji, why are you here?"

"Saa, Eiji, do you really have to ask that?"

And in spite of himself, Eiji could feel his body reacting, and from the pleased smile on Fuji's face, so could he.

"Yes. Please, leave me alone."

That was pathetic. He couldn't believe that was all the more forcefully he could say anything!

Fuji just shook his head. "I can't do that," he said softly, his breath ghosting now against Eiji's lips. "Remember? I had to remind you…."

"You left me bleeding on the floor," Eiji said suddenly, and Fuji took a step back, his hand sliding out of Eiji's shirt. "You didn't even check to see if I was okay. You didn't try to patch me up, you did _nothing_. You just left me there."

"Someone helped you." He took another step back, looking almost… worried.

"Yes. He did. But it wasn't _you_, it wasn't…" He stopped right there, half afraid of what he was going to say next.

And then he noticed just how far from him Fuji had gotten, and he ran, dashed out onto the street and ran, ignoring the call behind him, the strange looks he got, until he reached home and had locked the door behind him.

He'd forgotten to ask how Fuji had found him.

Honestly, he didn't care.


	9. Running

Writer's Note: This is an arc called Running: it consists of four parts. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations. For those who have, especially not signed in, I really do appreciate your comments. Thank you. (Hopefully, I've expressed my thanks to those of you who have signed in.)

**Shattered**

Continuity: 017/100  
Prompt: 003 - Ends  
**Summary**: Eiji can't live like this.  
**Author's Notes**: Oh, the angst! As if the title didn't let you know there was going to be angst!  
**Disclaimer**: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Time to Leave

Eiji wanted to scream. As soon as he stepped out of the office building, he could feel Fuji's eyes on him, but search as he might, he could not find from where the other man watched him. He went back in, immediately, and stood just inside the door, shaking.

He couldn't make himself leave.

But this was ridiculous. Fuji already controlled more of his life than Eiji did himself…

He fairly started. Was he really that pathetic? Eiji took a deep breath and walked outside.

There was no denying, though, that it was weird, having those eyes follow him. He did his best to ignore them, and walked toward the bus that would take him home.

Fuji stood outside Eiji's apartment building, leaning against the wall alluringly, and fell into step next to Eiji as he walked the length of the building toward the door.

"You left me," Fuji said in a soft voice.

"Now you know how I felt," Eiji replied coolly.

"You didn't finish your sentence."

Eiji paused by the door. "Fuji. Please leave me alone."

Fuji's smile was predatory as he leaned closer. "For now. If you really want me to."

Before Eiji could answer, the other man walked away. Eiji let out the breath he was holding, and let himself into the building.

The next day, Fuji stood outside his apartment door. Eiji stopped at the end of the hall as he exited the elevator, then took a deep breath and kept walking. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this… game his former boyfriend was playing; already Ishihara had commented on his nerves, how he seemed jumpier than normal. He could only hope it wasn't so bad that someone had brought it to Atobe's attention. That was the last thing he needed.

He unlocked his door, but Fuji put a hand on his arm before he could go inside. "What were you going to say?" the tennis tensai asked in a voice that Eiji hadn't heard in a very long time, and never once directed at him while they were dating.

"When?"

"When you said that I'd left. That it wasn't me who patched you up." He pulled Eiji around so he had to meet those blue eyes.

"It's not important." But he realized that Fuji didn't even want an answer; in those blue eyes was the look of a predator again, and he tried to pull away before the hand on his arm could tighten and bruise him.

Fuji's smile tightened instead. "Because it wasn't who you wanted, is that what you wanted to say?" he purred, and his hand gripped Eiji's wrist, tightly. "Miss me that much?"

"What do you want me to say?" Eiji demanded softly. "It doesn't matter."

"Did you like it?" Fuji went on, pressing closer, and Eiji stepped back, running into the corner of the door jam, eyes wide. "Did you like what I did to you? Made you cry and run to someone else's arms?"

The grip on his wrist was crushing, and he winced. "Let go."

Fuji's smile twisted. "As you wish," he said in deepest sarcasm, and let go. Eiji slipped in the door and shut it, locking it immediately.

There was silence on the other side for a moment, and then "I'll see you tomorrow, Eiji-kun. Make sure the bed is uncluttered."

And nothing Eiji did could keep that panic from taking over his life.

At least, he thought later, Fuji didn't know his bed was always never cluttered. It meant the man hadn't gotten into his apartment yet.

But he couldn't stand another day of that, of eyes following his every move, he decided some time later, his wrist wrapped in an ice pack. He just couldn't.

There wasn't much more he could do, though; he had to move, and he had to leave work. And before Fuji managed to get into his apartment.

Eiji went to work armed the next day with his letter of resignation; if this got taken care of early enough, he could be packed and out of his apartment before he was supposed to be there, and hopefully before Fuji arrived.

It didn't go as smoothly as he would have wished. Takano gave him a piercing look. "Is there a reason for this?" he asked, sounding more gentle that Eiji had expected, and it caught him off guard.

"It's personal," he said after a moment. "I'd rather not…."

Takano held up a hand. "Very well. Go back to your desk. I will handle this."

Eiji did as he was asked, continuing to work on his projects, because he needed to get them as close to done as he could.

Minutes after he'd sat down again, he was summoned to Atobe's office. The President of the company gestured for him to sit down, then leaned on his elbows on his desk. "Explain."

Eiji swallowed. "I'm being stalked," he said quietly. "He knows where I work and where I live. I need to change both. Today. Preferably before I usually go home."

"Anyone I know?"

Eiji wondered just what he might know, but didn't ask. "Yes. Fuji Syusuke."

"The rumors were true."

"Probably, whichever ones you heard. I didn't hear any." His voice was even, neutral, dead.

"I really don't like this," Atobe said. "You've been an asset to this company; I don't like just letting you go."

Eiji's hands gripped each other. "I know. It is unexpected and … " He wanted to say unfair, but that wasn't exactly the best thing to say. "… and unusual. I'm sorry."

Atobe looked at him, his blue eyes (a different color from Fuji's thankfully) seeming to look for something in his face. "I think, though, that it is the best course of action," he said slowly. "You're already showing signs of stress." He leaned back. "If you need a reference for anything, you let me know."

Eiji's hands relaxed, as did the rest of him. "Thank you, Atobe-san."

"Thank _you_, Kikumaru. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Eiji shook his head. "No, thank you. I will pack up my desk, and be gone in half an hour."

"I'm serious about the reference," Atobe said as he came around the desk to shake Eiji's hand. "You know how to get in touch."

"Yes. Thank you."

Eiji returned to his desk and began clearing out his things; he'd accumulated a lot more than he'd expected, but he could carry it all home in his backpack. The projects he was working on were set carefully in their places; whoever took his place would find things in order. He said good-bye to Ishihara, who walked him down to the front doors in companionship, then Eiji left the building.

There were no eyes on him; it was a refreshing thing to be able to walk home without feeling like he was paranoid.

But he was, and he knew it.

He had barely started packing when there was a knock on the door, and his heart skipped a beat. Fuji couldn't be this early, could he?

But no: outside the door were two men he'd never seen. He opened the door and they explained that they were a moving company, sent by Atobe Keigo to help him move. They'd do the packing if he'd direct them, and they'd drive the stuff wherever he wanted. Eiji stared at them, then thanked them profusely and let them in.

By the time they were done packing, it was close to time for Eiji to leave the office on a normal day. He called a cab and had it take him to the train station. He called his parents to see if he could stay there for a while, gave the address to the movers, and then, without a second glance, left that life and all he'd been behind.

* * *

**Continuity:** 018/100  
**Prompt**: 057 - Lunch  
**Summary**: Fuji goes to have lunch with Eiji, and ends up eating with Atobe.  
**Author's Notes**: Oh, I loved this chapter. Heh. Although, I will admit, Fuji is not very consistent. It bothers me, too. 

A Friendly Lunch

Syusuke didn't want to wait until Eiji was done with his day; he ventured into the building in which the redhead worked at noon, figuring even if he was early, he could wait until Eiji was ready for lunch. He asked for his former teammate, and was informed of where the office was.

The ride up was quiet. Atobe, it appeared, didn't believe in elevator music. Syusuke approved.

On the correct floor, he stepped out, consulted the directory, and made his way to where an office door stood cracked open. He looked inside, but the office seemed… empty. Was he sure Eiji even merited a full office to himself? But it did look as if whoever had been there planned not to return for a while.

Turning around, he came face to face with a security guard. "Can I help you?" the guard asked.

"I'm looking for Kikumaru Eiji?" Syusuke said, sounding as innocent as he knew how.

The security guard regarded him for a moment, then spoke quietly into his radio. The response was silent - Fuji noticed the earpiece only then - and then the man holstered his radio. "This way, please."

Syusuke followed the man to the elevator, and watched the numbers climb. On the top floor, they stepped out and Fuji followed the guard past an elaborate reception desk and through the large double doors behind it.

Atobe Keigo looked up, a very neutral expression on his face. "Fuji Syusuke," he said. "Come in. Sit down."

The guard bowed and left as Syusuke moved forward to sit in a chair in front of the large desk.

"Atobe Keigo," Syusuke said. "I came to have lunch with Eiji. Can you tell me where he is?"

Atobe was silent for a moment, watching him, and something flashed through his eyes that Syusuke didn't catch - but he didn't like it. At all. "Kikumaru is unavailable for lunch, but I find I have no appointments. Join me."

Syusuke blinked in some surprise - was that why the office was empty? - but recognized the look on Atobe's face and bowed to inevitable. "Very well."

It was a very nice lunch, but a very long one. Syusuke enjoyed the lunch, and even the company, which was a surprise. But eventually, it got too long and he couldn't hide his impatience any more.

Atobe noticed. "Do you know what Kikumaru has done for me and my company?" he asked.

That caught Syusuke's attention, and he stopped fidgeting with his knife. "I actually haven't talked to him very much," he said, setting it down again.

Atobe raised one eyebrow. "So the rumors are true?"

Syusuke raised one of his own. "Which rumors?"

Atobe smirked. "Rumors of… blood and bruises," he said, "all on Kikumaru."

Syusuke leaned back. "Someone is telling," he said, eyes gleaming, open now.

"I doubt it was Kikumaru. He wouldn't tell me when I asked, after he informed me he was being stalked."

"Did he, now." Syusuke scoffed internally. Stalked? Was that what Eiji thought? He'd have to have words with the redhead; it wouldn't do to have people think something was wrong. "So, you were going to tell me what Eiji has done for your company."

"Ah, yes," Atobe said, and made him wait until he'd ordered dessert.

It was an amazing story; Syusuke hadn't given much thought to _why_ Eiji worked for Atobe. It appeared that his former boyfriend had learned a lot while he wasn't paying attention, and had put that to good use. It stunned him completely.

When Atobe finished, Syusuke took a breath, still staring. "Eiji did _that_?" he asked, unable to say anything more.

"Yes." Atobe raised a hand, calling for the check. "And since he's worked for me, he's given only his best."

It made him more impatient than ever, to share this knowledge, this accomplishment with Eiji. "I'd like to see Eiji now, please."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible."

* * *

**Continuity:** 019/100  
**Prompt**: 070 - Storm  
**Summary**: Atobe lets Fuji know just how angry he is.  
**Author's Notes**: This is another one of my favorite chapters. 

Angry Words

It always amused Keigo - although not so much right now - how a denial of what someone wanted took that person totally by surprise. Fuji was no different; he stared at Keigo with wide open eyes, shock written across his handsome - almost pretty - face.

At least the open lust was gone.

The waiter handed Keigo the check, and he took his time paying it. "I prefer not to have a scene here," he said, and stood. "It's one of my favorite places. And," he added as Fuji opened his mouth, "if you make one, I _will_ leave you here."

Shock chased across Fuji's face again, but he shut his mouth and stood at Keigo's gesture. Fuji followed him out to the limo, climbing in after him. "Why is it impossible?" he asked as soon as they were settled comfortably, and the car had started moving.

"Because Kikumaru tendered his resignation this morning. He no longer works for me." He was furious, had been all morning, and now he let it show, let Fuji see how angry he was. "Kikumaru saved my company billions of Yen. He saved my honor, putting at least his job on the line, possibly more. He helped uncover a serious problem in management in his attempt to keep this company afloat. His analysis of a company I intended to buy in Tokyo led to my purchasing it much more carefully than I might have, and it is already adding to the worth of my company. That you have chased him away is… unforgivable. So we will be in… each other's company for a while."

Fuji stared at him in stunned surprise as the storm of Keigo's fury broke over him. "He is nothing but… a tool to you," he hissed after a moment, eyes narrowed, composure regained. "He was…"

"I never pretended otherwise, and he was content until you showed up," Keigo said flatly with one last glare, and picked up the paper laying on the seat next to him. "I think he was less than that to you."

Opening the paper, he held it between himself and the man across from him, determined to get something done while he was ferried around the city until the movers had finished helping Kikumaru out of his place. The stocks held good news, and there was nothing bad about his company or even the buy-out of the company in Tokyo; apparently, everyone there was at least content with what had happened. His lips tightened in fury at this reminder of his loss, but he made himself relax as he set that part of the paper down and picked up the next.

It was fairly late in the afternoon before the limo stopped in front of his office, and the chauffeur let them out. "Fuji," Keigo said, his voice ice cold. "Don't come back here."

"I have no reason to," Fuji said just as icily, and walked off down the street toward a public parking garage.

As soon as Keigo was in his building, he phoned the movers. "We're on the road," the man who answered said. "Kikumaru is long gone to the train station."

"Thank you," he said, and shut the phone. Too bad he wouldn't get to see Fuji's face when he found the empty apartment. He would have liked to.

* * *

**Continuity:** 020/100  
**Prompt**: 086 - Choices  
**Summary**: Eiji thinks.  
**Author's Notes**: This was not as easy as it looked.

What to Do, What to Do?

The ride to Tokyo gave Eiji a chance to think. He had a chance to relax, and to really examine his options, something he couldn't do until he no longer felt those eyes on him.

There weren't many places left for him to try, really; and he was half way to Tokyo before it occurred to him that he was restricting himself unnecessarily. There was a whole world out there, if he could find a company that would give him the time to get used to - and in some cases, learn - the language.

He could find one, probably from Atobe. He wasn't sure he wanted to get into even more debt with him, though. He wanted to get somewhere on his own.

But there was a problem of time; it wouldn't take Fuji long to find him at his parents' house. If nothing else, he could ask Atobe for ideas. That would give him somewhere to start. He could take it from there.


	10. New York, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is an arc that takes place in New York; this is the first part. There are four pieces. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 021/100  
Prompt: 001 - Beginnings  
Summary: Eiji starts over.  
Author's Notes: It's rather random.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

New Beginnings

New York surprised him, how much it felt like Tokyo. The only thing different was that Eiji only understood a few words of the conversations around him.

The man who met him spoke Japanese, and he explained where Eiji would be living and how to get to work. Eiji listened closely, taking the papers the man gave him, looking them over as they drove toward the office. Eiji was at least used to the use of his first name, but he wondered how it would be for... Oishi. Or Tezuka.

"If there's anything we can do for you, just let us know," the man said as they got out of the car in front of a building. Eiji looked up at it.

"How safe is it if I decide to walk?" he asked as they walked inside.

The man pressed the up button on the elevator. "It should be okay," he said.

There was the typical security thing; a picture for an ID badge, paperwork – he was going to be a while, getting used to reading and writing from left to right – and various other things. By the time he was finished, he was getting very tired.

The same man took him out for a late lunch – something quick and very foreign – and then drove him to his apartment, and finally, he was alone. His suitcases stood just inside door, and after a weary look at them, he kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen.

Whoever had furnished this apartment understood. Within minutes, he was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of his favorite tea in his hands. It was a soothing reminder of home.

Unfortunately, it was only mid-afternoon, so he didn't want to sleep. He resisted for about half an hour, but then made the mistake of settling in front of the TV. He woke up two hours later, curled on the couch, his cell phone ringing cheerfully. He dug it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Eiji. How was your trip?"

"Oishi," he said, pleased, and turned the TV off. "Hi." He sat up and yawned, stretching.

"Bad time?"

"No. Help me wake up."

Oishi laughed. "How do you like it there?"

"I don't know. I'm not… used to it yet." He leaned back into the couch. "It's… nya, Oishi, I'm not sure this was such a good idea." And then he heard what he'd said, and blinked. It had been years since he'd said any kind of nonsense. He must be more tired than he thought.

Oishi chuckled, but the words he spoke were quiet and somber. "Eiji," he said, "of course it was a good idea. It was a bad question. Well, no, just badly timed."

"Maybe," Eiji admitted, and sighed. "And I am tired."

"I can tell." There was laughter in his friend's voice again. "I bet you're hungry, too. Go eat, get to know your neighborhood, and then sleep. It'll look better in a week."

Eiji smiled. "Your advice is always good. I think I _will_ follow it. Thanks, Oishi."

"I'll talk to you later," Oishi said, and Eiji could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

On Eiji's first venture into his neighborhood he got himself lost. He was not particularly thrilled with the idea, but managed – like in the conversation with Oishi – to find the joy he'd had exploring in Junior High. He found a nice sushi place, although not as good as Taka's, and then managed to find his way home. 

Work was slow, at first. He spent much of his time learning the phrases in English that he knew perfectly in Japanese. The man who'd helped him his first day – his name was Cole Parker – continued to work with him. He was a tall blonde man who would have stuck out on the streets of Tokyo, but Eiji was grateful for his help.

Slowly, the phrases came better. He worked on his pronunciation, adjusting it, perfecting it. And before he knew it, he'd been in New York six months, and had made some contributions to the company he now worked for.

It felt nice.

* * *

Continuity 22/100  
Prompt: 060 - Drink  
Summary: Eiji has drinks. It's very strange to him.  
Author's Notes: I don't know. Remember, this was Nano. I was reaching. All over the place. 

Drinks with the Boss

"You busy tonight?"

Eiji looked up from the document he was reading; he still had to read them to make sure he caught everything, but it was getting easier, and faster. Soon he'd be able to skim them. "No."

Three months after he'd started, Cole had informed him that the offices closed at 5:30, and everyone was expected to go home. Eiji would no longer be able to work there after hours. It had bothered him, what he would do in the evenings, until he just took his work home.

But Cole looked serious, standing in the entrance to Eiji's cubical (a strange place to work, but he'd gotten used to it), so he had responded the only way he felt he could.

"Good. Evan wants to take you out for drinks."

Eiji blinked. "What?"

"Meet him at the front doors at 5:30."

"But… why?"

Cole smiled. "Evaluation," he said. "He wants to see how you feel you've adjusted."

"Oh. Thank you."

So, at 5:30, he was at the main doors, waiting, and Evan - he was still uncomfortable calling his boss that, but Evan had insisted - arrived seconds after he did.

"We'll walk. It's faster."

Eiji had noticed that, even when taking the bus. It was crazy, this city! He nodded, though, and fell in next to Evan. They didn't speak - it was nearly impossible on the street - until they reached the small bar Evan preferred for such things. Eiji had been here only three months ago; maybe it was a regular thing, every quarter of a year.

"Cole says you're getting much better; he hasn't had to help you out lately," Evan started when they'd gotten their drinks.

Eiji nodded. "I've been working hard. I'm glad for his help," he added.

"Are you more comfortable?"

Eiji took a deep breath. "Some," he said after a moment. "It will, I think, take longer than six months. I do like your city, though. It reminds me of home."

"Not as old," Evan said.

"No," Eiji agreed.

There were more questions, about how he liked his work space, his co-workers, how he felt about the job he was doing. Eiji was used to it, this time, but still found it odd.

_It is strange,_ he wrote to Oishi later that night. _They evaluate their employees over drinks, after work. It is so different here… but I think that is just good, you know? I mean, I miss the food - it's so different, even the so-called Japanese food - but I found a passable sushi place (oh, I told you that, didn't I?). The best part, though, is there is nothing here to remind me of home. Or anything specific of home. I haven't thought of Fuji in weeks, I realized this morning, and it was so… nice. Really._

_How is Tachibana? How did your visit to An and Akira go? Please write back soon; I begin to think I will forget how to speak Japanese by the time I'm ready to come back.

* * *

_

Continuity 23/100  
Prompt: 037 - Sound  
Summ**ary**: Eiji finds it hard to sleep.  
Author's Notes: I wondered about this; it seems he lives from somewhere not so close to main traffic. It has to get to you, sometimes.

Traffic Noises

Some nights it was easy for Eiji to fall asleep; this was not one of them. For some reason, the traffic outside his window - even four stories up - was so loud that he could not fall asleep.

It was irritating.

He missed his home - his parents' house, if he were honest with himself; most of the places he'd lived since graduating High School had been anything but homes - and the quiet of the street he'd grown up on. His apartments had only been temporary places to sleep and eat. Including this one.

Finally, he got up and moved into the kitchen to make some tea, or something, and found it was much quieter in there. The problem? No real comfortable place to sleep. Eiji sighed softly, knowing he was just being ridiculous.

He hadn't been this ridiculous in a long time, either. The problem was, he didn't know if it was good or not. It was a painful memory of what he'd been, of what….

"Enough," he muttered, put the tea back in the cupboard, and walked back to bed.

The traffic had dulled; maybe he was more tired? He lay down, curled on his side, and closed his eyes. He thought, just before he fell asleep, he felt someone touch his cheek and whisper his name.

* * *

Continuity 24/100  
Prompt: 034 - Not Enough  
Summary: Lunch with Atobe.  
Author's Notes: Atobe would never just let him... vanish without checking on him. 

Visit from a... Friend

Eiji woke up, confused for a moment. Everything felt… wrong. He was alone, for one. Hadn't there been someone there last night?

And the angle of the room was wrong. Nothing looked familiar at all….

He sat up, and with something like a click, it was all right again.

He was in New York, he'd been there for months, now, and he was there because he was afraid….

He'd dreamed of Fuji last night. He was certain. He shouldn't have mentioned his former boyfriend to Oishi in his last email.

His shower helped wake him up, but did nothing for the feeling of disappointment of waking up alone. Not that he had ever actually woken up with someone, but for some reason…. He turned the water hotter, trying to get his mind off the strange sensation of loneliness that stuck with him.

It was an empty day, really, but he worked the best he could, trying to act normally. It seemed to be working, though; even after six months of being here, he was still foreign to most of these people. So he kept his head down and did was he was supposed to.

"You don't look so good, Kikumaru."

It took him a minute to realize that it had been his last name used, and the sentence was in Japanese, not English. And furthermore, the voice was a familiar one. "Atobe-san!" he exclaimed, more grateful to see the other man than he would have thought possible. Getting to his feet, he bowed. "What brings you here?"

"I was in town for business, and I thought I'd stop in and see how you were." He smirked. "You look awful."

"That's what you said," Eiji said.

"So, come to lunch with me and explain why."

It was automatic; he glanced at his watch. "Um… I think I can," Eiji said.

"Go," Cole said, peering over the cubical wall. "I'll tell Evan."

It was wonderful, to speak with Atobe in Japanese, to be able to reacquaint himself with the things he'd missed most from home; he didn't get to do it enough. He shrugged off Atobe's comment with an explanation that he'd been unable to sleep, something about the traffic seeming much louder than usual.

And for that short time, he forgot the strange feeling he'd woken up with. When Atobe was gone again, and he was back at his desk, he wondered why he would be missing Fuji so much anyway, since all his ex-boyfriend had ever done was hurt him.


	11. New York, Pt 2

Writer's Note: This is part two of the New York arc; there are four parts here, as well. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 025/100  
Prompt: 018 - Black  
Summary: Eiji goes to a Tennis Match and meets someone he didn't expect.  
Author's Notes: Gotta have Tennis in this one! I decided this was as good a time as any for one. Also, the «» denote spoken Japanese, and will whenever both English and Japanese are spoken.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

A Surprise Match

"I have these tickets for the tennis match tomorrow. Keigo said you'd played and that you might be interested," Evan was saying, and Eiji just stared at the ticket in his hand. Atobe had said that?

But honestly, he had nothing better to do, and it would be good to watch a game; it was professional, and the last time he'd even been close to a court was when he'd dropped in to visit Oishi and Kippei sometime last year.

"Do you want to go?" Evan's voice brought Eiji back to the present, and he snapped to attention.

"I'm sorry," Eiji said, and smiled. "Yes, please. I would like it very much."

So he found himself in a rather nice box looking over the tennis courts the next afternoon. "I'd heard he was really good," Evan said as he entered with another man Eiji didn't know. "There will be a reception after the game, and I understand he'll be there."

"It will be interesting. He's expected to win, after all."

Eiji didn't ask of whom they spoke, watching the court intently, because he would be able to see it all. It was different than standing on the sidelines, like he had most of his tennis career – if you could call it that – but from here, he could see the whole court.

He could see the two competitors, too, warming up, far enough away that he couldn't see any details, but close enough that they didn't look like ants. The one to his left looked… vaguely familiar, but he was sure he didn't know anyone playing today.

He was wrong. The announcer spoke clearly, but the only thing Eiji heard was "Kunimitsu Tezuka" – pronounced wrong, but unmistakable. He started and peered closer, trying to see which one it was, and as soon they stepped on the courts, he knew.

"Oh," he said. Oh, this was not….

And then he stopped. Why not? He certainly wasn't that… bothersome player he'd been in Junior High. So he watched, smiling slightly at how easily his former captain defeated his opponent. He could feel Evan's curious gaze as he quietly spoke the names of his former buchou's shots as he used them. The gasps of awe from the crowd were familiar, taking him back to their games in Junior High and even in High School. And he found he enjoyed the match, but didn't feel the need to get out there and play, which he might have earlier.

"Game, set, and match, Kunimitsu Tezuka!" the announcer said, finally, and Evan touched Eiji's arm.

"There is a reception, and we'll be able to meet the players. Are you interested?"

"Yes," Eiji said quickly. "Thank you."

The reception took place inside the grand stand, on a top floor. Eiji had refused the champagne – he didn't like the taste – and stood near Evan with a glass of soda instead. It reminded him vaguely of Ryoma – Ochibi, he thought fondly – and it put a small smile on his face.

It was still there when the players arrived; Tezuka looked good in black instead of the white with red and blue Eiji was used to seeing him in. Eiji followed Evan to where the people invited had formed a line, and stood quietly as Tezuka followed his… probably his manager; Eiji knew the man's name but not his face. Down the line, each man introduced himself and the person with him. Evan smiled and shook the player's hand. "Evan Conner," he said, smiling. "My colleague, Eiji Kikumaru."

Eiji bowed. "Buchou," he murmured softly.

Tezuka didn't seem to have heard him, moving past with a quiet word of acknowledgement to the next person.

Eiji straightened and turned to Evan. Tezuka was a busy man, and certainly had something to do while he was in New York other than catching up with old teammates.

"What did you say to him?" Evan asked, curious.

"Kunimitsu?"

Eiji turned to find his former captain searching the line behind him. On his other side, the manager or whoever was looking at the player in curiosity and consternation. Tezuka's eyes went right over Eiji, then back and fixed on him for an instant before the taller man turned back to the line with a murmured apology.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Eiji asked, turning back to Evan, who looked at him with a smile.

"You know him."

"Yes."

"Does he know you?"

Eiji smiled. "I'm not sure," he said vaguely. "Can I refill your drink?"

"Thank you. But you're not getting away that easily," Evan told him with a smile.

Eiji nodded and moved toward the bar. When he returned, Evan was speaking with someone about business, so he gave the man his drink and walked over to the window. There was someone playing, but it seemed to be more a practice rally than a serious match, considering how relaxed the play was. He wondered what it would be like, to just hit a ball like that, back and forth, instead of the frantic – and fun, he had to admit – running around after every ball.

No, he wouldn't give up a minute of the experiences he'd had as a member of the Seigaku tennis club. Not even the bad times.

«Kikumaru.»

He turned to Tezuka, smiling. «Buchou.»

«You surprised me.»

«It's not often I get to do that,» Eiji said lightly. «It was a good game.»

Tezuka stared at him for a moment. «What are you doing here?»

«I've been working in New York for almost a year,» Eiji said easily.

«Fuji didn't say anything.»

«Fuji doesn't know,» Eiji said, and was glad, at least, that America was very, very big. And New York was as big as Tokyo. Tezuka's eyebrow went up, but Eiji had never learned to read his expressions like some of the team said they had been able to. Oishi was the only one he'd actually believed.

«How do you like it?»

«I miss Kawamura Sushi,» Eiji said, and Tezuka nodded.

«How is Taka?»

«He was doing good last time I saw him. How do you like it here?»

«I miss Tokyo sometimes. But I'm busy.»

«I'm sure.»

Someone called Tezuka's name, and he half-turned, waved, and turned back. «What happened?»

Eiji blinked at him. «What happened?» he asked.

« Why didn't Fuji know you were here?»

"Kunimitsu," a voice said next to them, and a scowl crossed Tezuka's face for an instant before he turned to face the man Eiji assumed was his manager. "You're needed."

"One moment." He turned back to Eiji. «Give me your number. I'll call you later.»

It was quick work to pull out a card and quickly write his phone number on the back; Tezuka pocketed it and followed the other man across the room.

Only then did Eiji realize that he'd just given his work address to someone who could tell it to Fuji. He nearly banged his head on the window he was standing next to.

Evan found him there later. "You know him," he repeated.

"Yes," Eiji said.

"Does he know you?"

Eiji smiled. "He was my Junior High tennis club captain."

"And you doubted he'd know you?" Even sounded incredulous.

"I… have changed. And this is not a place he would expect to see me." Eiji shrugged. "It was good to see him." But it had not been nearly enough time.

Eiji's phone rang three days later as he was walking home; he answered it quickly without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

«Kikumaru. Where are you?»

«Walking… home. Tezuka?»

«Be more specific. Your friend told me you'd left already.»

Eiji looked up at the corner he'd just reached, and gave his friend the cross-streets. «Good. I'll be there in… ten minutes. Can you wait?»

Startled, Eiji answered in the affirmative and hung up after Tezuka did.

It was somewhat less than ten minutes when a sedan pulled up to the curb, the passenger side window rolled down. «Get in,» Tezuka said, and Eiji did, no less confused than he had been when he'd gotten the phone call. «Where's a good place to eat around here?» Tezuka asked as he pulled back into traffic.

* * *

Continuity 26/100  
Prompt: 059 - Food  
Summary: Eiji has dinner with his old Tennis club captain.  
Author's Notes: I wrote this as part of the previous one, and then realized that I really did want it from Tezuka's pov. The flexibility reference is to the first time Inui (he'll show up soon, I promise!) lost in the ranking matches, and became an assistant coach. That was what he told Tezuka he needed to work on. 

Dinner with Kikumaru

Kikumaru's directions were concise and easy to follow, given in plenty of time for Kunimitsu to change lanes if necessary. Kunimitsu glanced at the redhead next to him, wondering about a lot of things - mostly why he was… so unlike the boy he remembered from Junior High and High School.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kikumaru asked after a moment.

Kunimitsu gave a slight shrug. "I threatened them. I've needed a chance to take a little time off. Seeing you at that match was the best chance I'd had in a long time."

"Oh. How long are you in New York?"

"Another week, I believe. I'm not entirely sure."

Kikumaru was quiet, something that just felt so foreign to Kunimitsu that he checked the seat beside him more than once to make sure the other man hadn't somehow vanished. He hadn't expected the chatter Kikumaru had been famous for - but this silence was nearly unnatural.

Finally, he found a place to park, and then followed Kikumaru to a small restaurant - something the Americans would probably term a 'hole in the wall' - where Kikumaru was greeted with familiarity. He declined the invitation to sit at the bar, stating his preference for a quiet table, and almost immediately they were seated in a sheltered booth in the back.

"What do you suggest?" Kunimitsu asked.

"If you like curry, their chicken curry is really good," Kikumaru said, sounding and looking for just a moment like the boy he'd known.

The food was before them shortly, and Kunimitsu silently congratulated Kikumaru for his suggestion after the first bite. It _was_ good. After a moment, he looked up. "So. What happened?" he asked.

Kikumaru looked up and smiled. "When?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because… I needed a place to… get away for a while."

Kunimitsu let it sink in for a while, enjoying his food. "Why didn't Fuji know you were here?" he finally asked.

"I didn't tell him," Kikumaru said easily, although there seemed to be a little bit of tension in his voice. "He's part of the reason I came."

"What happened?"

Kikumaru paused, taking a drink. "What has he said?"

Kunimitsu hesitated and hid it by focusing on his food again. "He hasn't said anything."

"Really." Kikumaru didn't sound like he believed him. Kunimitsu just looked at him, and Kikumaru sighed. "He was… stalking me. I decided to put myself a little out of reach."

Kunimitsu was glad he'd just swallowed the food he'd eaten, and hadn't taken a drink. Stalking? Fuji?

Okay, maybe it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities. But Kikumaru? "Stalking?" he repeated.

"Yes."

He was tired of this. He looked up and fixed Kikumaru with the glare that had been so effective as buchou of the Seigaku tennis club. "What happened," he repeated.

Kikumaru looked down. "How much do you know of… our relationship the last year of High School?"

Kunimitsu blinked. "Only that you had one." It went back that far?

"It was… not a good one," Kikumaru said. "I guess, from what Oishi told me, he expected me to go to Oishi…." He trailed off. "So, when I didn't, he… I don't know, decided to go crazy."

"Went crazy?" That wasn't that far out of the realms of possibility, either, really; not much was, when one was talking of Fuji Syusuke.

Kikumaru shrugged. "He started stalking me. Found me in Kyoto, just before I graduated from University, and then again while I was working there, after graduate school. I was not going to stick around so he could do that to me again."

"Do what?"

Kikumaru sighed softly. "Do you want to see my scars?"

Kunimitsu's eyes widened. "Scars?" he asked, more astonished than he wanted to admit.

Kikumaru nodded. "Yes."

Kunimitsu was quiet for a long time, processing that. It didn't sound like Fuji, to do something like that. It did, however, explain the shattered expression on Kikumaru's face their last few months of high school. "What happened?" Kunimitsu murmured after a moment, still stunned. "I don't remember him ever…."

Kikumaru shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe everyone convinced him he really was a sadist." He hesitated, looking as if he were trying to make a decision. "Please don't tell him how to contact me. I don't care if you tell him I'm here - I don't think he'll follow me this far - but I'd rather not hear from him, either."

"I don't talk to him that much." Kunimitsu was surprised to find he was actually feeling defensive. He glanced at his watch, then looked at Kikumaru. "It was good to see you again. You look good. Better than you did those last few months at school."

That was true. At least there was life in the blue eyes across from him, unlike the strangely dead ones he'd seen the last time they'd been in school together.

Kikumaru smiled, and even that looked more natural. "Thanks. I'm glad to hear that. You look like you took Inui's advice, and learned to be more flexible in your face."

Kunimitsu gave him a startled look, then shrugged slightly, acknowledging the light barb. "They expect it, here."

"Yes," Kikumaru agreed.

Kunimitsu slid his chair back, he'd pushed his luck a bit too far. "I have to go, or they're going to start getting worried. Take care of yourself."

Kikumaru stood as his friend did, and smiled. "It was good to see you, too, buchou."

It was strange, Kunimitsu thought, as he watched the other man walk down the street - walk, not bounce as he'd been prone to do in school - but the title still made him as proud now as he'd been of it then.

* * *

Continuity 27/100  
Prompt: 051 - Water  
Summary: Eiji thinks.  
Author's Notes: Sort of random, but I wasn't sure what to do with a prompt of water. 

Interlude Three: On the Beach

It was late, probably, but he didn't want to check. Eiji stood on the beach he'd found - well, someone had directed him to it - and looked out over the water. He had good memories of beaches, from when he was much smaller all the way up through Junior High.

He supposed he looked strange, standing in the surf, his suit pants rolled up, shoes over his shoulder - but then maybe not; this was New York, and who knew how many people did this?

A thought struck him and he smiled slightly. What if he just started walking? Just… walked out into the surf and kept going as long as he could?

Morbid thought.

And it wasn't that good a one, either. His family would be distraught, and certainly, it would be hard on Oishi….

And he didn't want to. He liked it in New York, really, he did. But he was beginning to get homesick.

With a sigh, he turned and walked back up the beach. He'd check his clock at home, figure it all out, and call his parents the next time they were awake. That would help.

* * *

Continuity 28/100  
Prompt: 095 - New Year  
Summary: It's New Years; Eiji makes a wish.  
Author's Notes: He just can't let it go, can he? Sigh. 

Wish

_What will you wish for?_

The question from Oishi had stuck in his mind for the past week, and Eiji still didn't have an answer for it. He had a lot of wishes, for all sorts of people, but he didn't know which to pick for his official wish.

The company party was loud around him; it was his second New Years in New York, and it wasn't quite as strange as it had been the year before. Maybe he was just more… acclimated to the American culture.

One of his women coworkers asked him to dance and he accepted, moving easily to the music and listening to her talking, telling him about… whatever. The music was loud enough that he couldn't hear her, and he excused himself at the end of the song.

As midnight drew nearer, he moved toward the windows, away from most of the crowd, looking out over the city. Behind him, they were counting down to midnight.

Eiji wondered what his doubles partner had wished for - but then thought it probably had something to do with Kippei. They seemed to be getting even closer, if that was possible. He never would have thought, back in Junior High, that would have been the outcome of their matches with Fudomine.

The cheers behind him let him know it was midnight, and he spoke the first words that came to mind.

"I wish Syusuke would stop wanting to hurt me so much."


	12. Another Conversation in a Coffee Shop

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 029/100  
Prompt: 006 - Hours  
Summary: Oishi and Fuji meet again, this time on purpose.  
Author's Notes: I thought they needed to meet again; and I figured Tezuka would have mentioned Eiji to Fuji. They are friends, after all.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Another Conversation in a Coffee Shop

Syuichiro wasn't entirely sure about this, to be honest; the phone call from Fuji two hours ago had thrown him off – as he was fairly sure the other man had wanted – and so he sat at the coffee shop he'd last seen his former teammate in, waiting.

Kippei hadn't been all that happy about it, either; in fact, he'd been really reluctant to let him come alone. "If anything happens," his partner had said ominously, "I will hurt him, and let him see how it feels."

Syuichiro sighed softly at the thought, and smiled. It was nice, sometimes, to have someone so… protective of him.

The bells on the door rang; Fuji stepped in and moved to order a drink before sitting down across from him. "How are you?" Fuji asked.

"Good," Syuichiro said warily. "You?"

"Well enough," he said. "Why is Eiji in New York?"

Syuichiro hid his surprise, wondering how he found out. "He found a job there."

"Why?" His eyes were open, serious, almost angry.

"Why do you think?" Syuichiro asked, and took a drink of his tea.

Fuji stared at him. "Because of me?"

"What did you say to him before he left Kyoto?"

To his surprise, Fuji looked down and a faint blush colored his cheeks. "It was stupid," he said quietly. "I was… stupid. I didn't really mean to…" He took a deep breath. "I didn't want to lose him like that."

Syuichiro nearly choked, swallowing the last of his tea, and coughed to clear his lungs. When he recovered, Fuji was staring at him, as if daring him to laugh. "Then why did you do that?" he demanded.

Fuji was quiet, staring at the table top.

"How did you know he was in New York?" Oishi asked after a moment of silence.

"Tezuka told me. He said he ran into Eiji at a match he'd played there."

"Eiji mentioned that," Syuichiro mused, then looked up the man across the table from him. "Do you even know what you want?" he asked after a moment.

"I have most of what I want," Fuji said, looking up with eyes open and angry.

"But not all."

"Do you have all of what you want?" the blue-eyed man demanded.

"Yes," Syuichiro said simply. "For me. I think Kippei is as content – happy – as I am."

"So everything is perfect for you."

Syuichiro shook his head, wondering at the bitterness in the other man's voice. "Hardly. Nor would I want it to be – that would be a little boring. No. I would wish Eiji happier." He had, actually, this past New Years. Eiji never had told him what he'd wished for that year.

Fuji sighed. "I would wish him happier, too. Tezuka said he looked good."

But never the happy, cheerful boy he'd been; Syuichiro was sorry to say he didn't think he'd even seen a real smile on his friend's face since they'd graduated.

"How is Tezuka?"

"Doing good. Being careful. I guess his shoulder is still causing problems." Fuji hesitated. "I… I'm going to have a photo exhibition at a gallery next month. Will you and Kippei come, if I send you an invitation?"

"If we can," Syuichiro said neutrally.

It seemed enough; Fuji relaxed marginally. Then he looked up, eyes open and serious. "If… if you feel it's okay, tell Eiji I said I'm sorry."

It took Syuichiro by surprise, and he just stared back at his former teammate. Fuji finished off his drink and slid out of the booth. "I have to go, Oishi. Thanks for meeting me."

He was gone before Syuichiro found his voice. "Sorry for what?" he asked the empty seat across from him.


	13. Interlude & I Think I'm Turning Japanese

Writer's Note: Some of these _not_ in their own arc are so short, it makes sense to combine them. After all, there are 100 pieces to this thing! If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Writer's Note 2: I got bored, so I'm posting this early.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 030/100  
Prompt: 082 - If  
Summary: Eiji wakes up with a... problem.  
Author's Notes: This was a very uncomfortable section to write. I hope it works out okay.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Interlude Four

Eiji woke up so incredibly aroused it hurt.

That had been the most… erotic dream he'd had since Junior High. He knew what had brought it about; Oishi had written him that he'd met with Fuji. _He said to tell you he was sorry, but he didn't specify. I didn't know if he meant for the whole thing, or if it was something specific, but he asked that I pass it on if I thought it was okay. I hope… I hope I'm right._

Eiji didn't know the answer, either. The dream had been so much of what he wished the relationship with Fuji had been, the soft touches, caresses, without the pain… his body twitched and he yanked his mind back to the problem at hand. So to say.

He had to do something about himself, right now, or he was not going to get any sleep.

And continuing the dream – the reason he was _in_ this condition – did not seem very wise either, as he'd noticed already.

He could not focus his thoughts on anything to calm himself down, however; nothing seemed to help, and he finally gave up and let his mind go where it wanted to.

It brought up the question, though, when he was finished and cleaned up again – what might have happened if he'd stayed through it all? Would it have gotten better?

Fuji had apologized. Oishi hadn't known what for, exactly, and Eiji didn't know, either. But if he could, would he go back to his blue-eyed lover?

It was disturbing that he didn't know the answer.

* * *

Continuity 31/100  
Prompt: 090 - Home  
Summary: Eiji goes home.  
Author's Notes: I had fun with this, and I just couldn't resist the title. If I figure out who did the song, I'll give them credit. 

I Think I'm Turning Japanese….

Eiji hadn't told anyone he was coming home. He preferred it that way, to have the reunions in a more private place than the airport. Standing there, waiting for his luggage to go through customs, his passport dutifully stamped, he took a deep breath and smiled at the familiar smells and the sound of quickly spoken Japanese.

Finally, his luggage was released and he headed out to catch a cab. Once inside he dialed his parents, got a message and remembered they were out of the country; changing his mind, he called Oishi.

"Hi," he said when his friend picked up. "Um. Are you guys busy?"

Oishi paused – it sounded like he was yawning – then excused himself and apologized. "No, I don't think so. We were going to order in dinner in a bit."

"Oh, good, you're both home. Can I take you to dinner, instead of ordering in?"

Oishi chuckled lightly. "When will you be here?"

"I'm not sure; I gave the wrong address because I forgot my parents were out of town, but I'm sure the cab driver won't mind if I ask him to drive to…"

"You're in Tokyo?" Oishi demanded, interrupting. "Eiji! When did you get back?"

"About two hours ago."

"Then yes! We'll be ready and waiting. Just… hurry, okay? Well, not too fast, because Kippei is a beast to wake up, but… hurry. Please."

Eiji smiled, amused at his friend's flustered words. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up and informed the driver of the change in address; the man didn't seem to be bothered, and they hadn't gotten so far that it necessitated a change in direction.

Oishi wasn't kidding about being ready and waiting, either; he and Kippei stood outside their apartment building, and as soon as the taxi stopped, Eiji was out and hugging them both, unbelievably glad to see them. "Idiot," Kippei said fondly, ruffling Eiji's hair. "Next time, let us know! We would have met you at the airport."

"Maybe," Eiji said, and then had to turn to pay the driver and retrieve his luggage from him. Because he wasn't sure there would be a next time. He didn't think he'd be leaving Japan for that long again.

"Let's get this upstairs, then you can take us to dinner," Oishi said, and they did just that, asking questions, demanding details, and in general making the fuss he hadn't wanted to happen at the airport.

"Why are you back?" Oishi asked when they were sitting quietly in a small restaurant.

"I got homesick," Eiji admitted. "I've been that way for months, and it finally caught up to me. Although I didn't leave quite as quickly as I did my last job." He gave them a smile, and Oishi visibly relaxed.

"Do you have plans right now?" Oishi asked.

"Other than enjoying your company for the evening, no, not really." Eiji leaned back in his chair. "I'm sort of… at loose ends. I didn't have any plans but to come back; I suppose I'll have to tell my family, eventually, too."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kippei asked.

"At my parents." He made it a statement. "They've left me a key; everything is ready, although if I want anything to eat, I'll have to go shopping tonight."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Oishi asked. "Just for tonight, and then you can get yourself into your place properly tomorrow."

"We'll even feed you breakfast, if you get up early enough," Kippei said enticingly.

Eiji hesitated; the lure of one of Kippei's breakfasts was too much to pass up. "If you're sure…."

"We are," they chorused, and then laughed. Eiji smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good."


	14. Sunset, Working Again, Fireside Chat

Writer's Note: This is a combination of three parts, all of them relatively short. As I didn't want to spam your inboxes, I did it this way instead. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 032/100  
Prompt: 032: Sunset  
Summary: Eiji gets settled, and considers.  
Author's Notes: You think I'd actually plan this (Prompt 32 as No. 32)? I didn't. This is in reference to where Eiji and Oishi used to go whenever they lost a match.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Reminiscing

The next day was a long one. Eiji spent most of it moving back into his parents house, restocking it and airing it out. He didn't plan on staying long, really, but it would give him a place to be while he tried to figure out what he wanted to do.

Near the end of the day, Eiji found himself on that ugly green storage container where he'd first become Oishi's doubles partner – yep, still there! – watching the sunset.

It was beautiful, in a way that the sunsets in New York never had been. He'd never noticed them when he was here, when he was younger, going over his tennis matches with Oishi. They'd never had the eyes for them. He leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out, and, vaguely, wished someone – anyone – important were there with him.

* * *

**Continuity:** 33/100  
**Prompt**: 007 - Days  
**Summary**: Eiji begins to search for a job.  
**Author's Notes**: I can't get away from Atobe. I don't think I'd _ever_ write a story about him, but he just... keeps poking his nose in! 

Working Again

Eiji had been back only a few days when he started sending his resume out again, because he found that being idle did not agree with him. And just looking for a place to live did not keep his attention as well as it might have, because he wanted to live fairly close to work.

The phone rang just a couple of days after he'd sent out his first batch of resumes, and he picked it up, expecting to hear Oishi's voice on the other end.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Atobe-san," he said, surprised. "I… I'm not sure."

"You're not sure. How long have you been back?" He sounded impatient.

"Six days, I think," Eiji said.

"You think?"

"Without work, the days sort of… blend together," he said.

"Ah, good. Then you have not found another place of employment."

"Oh. No."

"Good. I'm having lunch at 2:00. I'll send a car to pick you up. Give me the address where you are staying."

And just like that, Eiji had a lunch date.

It wasn't long to the time Atobe had specified, so Eiji changed into his suit and ran a brush through his hair; it was getting long and he needed to cut it. If it hadn't been so sudden, he would have done it before meeting with Atobe.

Well, it'd have to do. He headed for the front door, stepping outside as the car pulled up at the end of the walk. He locked the door behind him and went to get in.

Lunch was at a very expensive restaurant, which Eiji was not as uncomfortable in as he might have been earlier in his life. Atobe, it seemed, approved.

The conversation was lively, covering most of the work Eiji had done in America and why he'd returned to Japan. Eiji had his own questions, about the people he'd worked with while at Atobe's company, and Atobe was able to fill him in for most of them. That, too, seemed to be approved of.

It was dessert before Atobe got to the point. "Do you want to stay in Tokyo now?" he asked.

"I… don't really have a preference," Eiji said quietly. "It would be nice, I think; I could check on my parents' house while they're gone, and I have good friends here."

Atobe smirked. "Oishi."

"Yes."

Atobe tapped one finger against his glass. "I'd like you to work for me again," he said slowly. "I think I have a position here in Tokyo that will be good for a man of your abilities. Are you interested?"

Eiji nodded. "I think so. I'd need more information…."

"Naturally," Atobe said with a wave of his hand. "I would expect nothing less. I will send it to you tomorrow, if that is acceptable."

"Fine," Eiji said. "Thank you."

Three days later, he had a job, and a more specific area to look for an apartment in.

* * *

**Continuity:** 34/100  
**Prompt**: 052 - Fire  
**Summary**: Eiji and Oishi have dinner.  
**Author's Notes**: I had some ideas - and had to work to make this not be too romantic! 

Fireside Chat

"I can't believe you accepted that job," Oishi said.

Eiji smiled. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just surprised."

They sat at a small restaurant, fairly expensive, at a table near a fire; Kippei had to work that evening. Eiji swirled the wine in his glass a moment, and smiled. "I was, too, when Atobe called. But the offer was too good to pass up."

"I guess the surprise is that you're staying here, in Tokyo," Oishi said, and hesitated before going on. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Eiji sipped at the wine before setting it down. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I decided that I was being pathetic. Even if he wasn't there, Fuji's controlled my life since I graduated from high school. Everything I've done since then has been in reaction to his presence - or to guarantee his absence - in my life. I don't want to live like that anymore."

Oishi didn't say anything for a moment, watching his friend and former doubles partner across the table. "Can you?"

Eiji smiled quickly and took a bite of his dessert - something yummy-looking that tasted as good as it looked. "I hope so. I'll find out, won't I?"

Oishi set his glass down firmly, evidently coming to a decision. "Ryoma's going to be playing in town. Want to go and see the match?"

Eiji perked up. "Yes. That sounds great. Can you get tickets?"

Oishi grinned. "Oh, yeah. I can get tickets."

Eiji picked up his wine again, hiding his uncertainty behind it. At least Oishi had changed the subject, but it did bring up a question -

Could he withstand what Fuji was likely to throw at him, once he found out Eiji was in town?


	15. The Prince

Writer's Note: This is an arc called "The Prince" (for obvious reasons). There are three parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 035/100  
Prompt: 078 - Where  
Summary: Back to school  
Author's Notes: It just occurred to me that Ryuzaki probably isn't still teaching... It's been a _long_ time. But it makes sense that she's still there.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

The Prince: Back to School

"We have to go where?"

Eiji was not really sure of this whole idea; he didn't know if he was ready to face that part of his past quite yet.

Oishi grinned, pulling him along, and Eiji had a strange image of them, years ago, but reversed, as he pulled Oishi toward the tennis courts located in the back of Seishun Gakuen Junior High. But soon enough, the familiar _pok_ _pok_ of tennis balls caught his attention, and his footsteps sped up of their own accord. He knew they must have looked like loons, the two of them in suits moving quickly toward the tennis courts near the end of club time, especially with Kippei trailing behind them, laughing at them.

He was glad his best friend had such an understanding boyfriend.

They stopped abruptly by the fence; there were no familiar faces but for the coach, who watched the practice with eyes narrowed. Finally, she called time, and another authoritative voice spoke out assignments for each year. The students scrambled to do what they were asked as the Regulars sauntered off the courts.

"Were we that arrogant?" Eiji asked his friend without looking at him.

"Everyone was that arrogant," Kippei said.

One of the Regulars must have heard, because he turned to look at them. "Arrogant?" he asked. "We aren't arrogant; we're confident."

Eiji grinned at him. "Oh?" he asked invitingly.

"We just won the Kanto tournament," he answered, eyes narrowed.

Oishi smiled. "Congratulations. We wish you well at Nationals."

"Oishi Syuichiro," a voice said behind them, and they turned to see Ryuzaki-sensei standing on the other side of the fence from them. "I haven't seen you in years."

"And you obviously don't recognize Eiji," Oishi teased, and Eiji flushed as her eyes widened.

"I didn't. Kikumaru, I'm glad to see you, too," she said with a pleased smile. "And… Tachibana Kippei, of Fudomine, if I'm not mistaken."

"You aren't," Kippei said with a smile.

"I can guess what you're here for, but I want to talk to you for a bit before that. Can you wait?"

"Yes," Oishi said, and Eiji nodded. He looked around at the scrambling children, and caught sight of the Regulars again, poised outside their clubroom as if hesitating to go in without knowing who was standing outside their courts. Eiji had had the same curiosity at that age.

"Those are your new Regulars?" he asked, gesturing at the team, and she grinned at him.

"They want to know why I'm so familiar with you," she said. "Mind if I introduce you?"

"No," Oishi said, and Eiji and Kippei shook their heads.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said, and turned to beckon the team closer. They came, eagerly, standing around the three strangers. "This is Oishi Syuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji, two of my players from…" She paused, and Eiji grinned.

"It's been fourteen years, Ryuzaki-sensei," he said softly.

Her eyes widened. "So long? Well… fourteen years. That," she added, gesturing at Kippei, "is Tachibana Kippei, who played for Fudomine then, and gave us a good fight at the District Preliminaries."

"And beat Hyotei out, so they had to take the wild card spot," a young voice piped up.

Ryuzaki grinned. "It's like having Sadaharu back," she said fondly. "He knows more than is good for him."

"Didn't we all," Eiji murmured.

"Wait." A smallish boy pushed toward the front. "That means they were on the team with Kaidoh, Tezuka, and Echizen."

"Yes," Ryuzaki said, sounding surprised.

And one of the boys near the front suddenly punched his neighbor in the shoulder. "That's the Golden Pair," he said in a loud whisper.

His friend punched him back. "Shut _up_!" he hissed.

Ryuzaki chuckled. "It's true. This was my Golden Pair." Then she turned firm eyes on them. "Go, before I assign you with more laps."

They scattered. Oishi laughed. "Sounds familiar," he said.

"I never had any of my old students stop by when you were here," she said with a grin, " and certainly none as famous as you." She glanced around the court, where the last of the first years were finishing up the courts. "They'll be fine, I think, and Yamamoto will keep an eye on them to make sure. Come and talk to me."

They spent an hour catching up in her office, relaxed around the small room. Kippei was mostly quiet, but the smile on his face as he watched Oishi spoke a lot of his contentment.

"So," the coach said finally, "you want tickets to Ryoma's match, right?"

"Yes, please," Oishi said. "I think Eiji needs to see a good match."

"I saw one a year ago," he protested at Oishi's playful look. "I saw Tezuka-buchou in New York. He was good," he added at their former coach's questioning look. "He didn't show any signs of stiffness or soreness, and he'd even gotten flexible enough to smile."

She chuckled. "Give me an address to send them to and a number to call for confirmation. You want three, I take it?"

"Yes, please," Oishi said.

She smiled. "It won't be a problem." She passed a piece of paper across the desk; Oishi wrote his address and phone number down, and then she shooed them out of her office. "I still have some work to do," she said.

"Thank you," Oishi said, as all three of them stood and bowed. "And tell the team we wish them luck at Nationals."

"I will. My doubles pairs will fly with that news."

They took their leave, and Eiji was quiet as they walked down the empty halls toward the front door. He paused as something caught his eye, and smiled at the trophy he recognized. Above it was a picture of the team – all as he remembered – but he didn't stay long. That boy in the picture was so far from what he was now it was almost painful. He had to hurry to catch up to Oishi and Kippei, and fell in behind them as they left the school.

* * *

Continuity 036/100  
Prompt: 040 - Sight  
Summary: Ryoma gets some good news.  
Author's Notes: I don't like Ryoma, and I have a hard time writing him. The white cap is a signature thing; he doesn't ever play without it (that I've seen). 

The Prince: Unexpected Pleasures

Ryoma stretched, getting ready for the match ahead of him. His manager stepped in as he finished his warm-ups, and proceeded, as always, to tell him of news he was not all that interested in hearing.

Until he heard a name he hadn't heard in far too long. "What was that?"

His manager sighed with long-suffering. "Your Junior High coach called and got three tickets for the match this afternoon. She said only that those who asked for them requested they remain anonymous."

Ryoma scowled and pulled his white cap down further, obscuring the man from his sight. "Three?"

"Yes. Right on the center court line; she said they'd like it best there."

"Former club members?"

"Probably, since they're the only ones you've extended that information to."

He shrugged. "Okay." It wasn't that important; he'd find them or he wouldn't, and chances were they'd let him know they were there. If not, well, the tickets included invitations to the reception afterwards. His teammates couldn't have changed that much, could they? He turned his attention back to his warm ups.

The crowd roared as soon as he stepped onto the court, and he waved perfunctorily at them as he moved toward the bench. Setting his bag down, he unzipped it, pulling out his racket.

"Oi! Ochibi!"

He jerked upright, startled, eyes in the stand to find who had yelled at him.

Because there was only one person who'd ever called him that.

He found Oishi and… Tachibana? easily enough, but the other person - it must be, even if didn't look like….

"Kikumaru-senpai?" he called back.

And Kikumaru waved, if not as enthusiastically as Ryoma expected.

Ryoma tugged his hat down again, obscuring his former teammates (and one opponent) from sight. Now he was in trouble. How many people had heard Kikumaru call him that?

* * *

**Continuity:** 37/100  
**Prompt**: 019 - White  
**Summary**: They get a surprise when they meet Ryoma again.  
**Author's Notes**: I couldn't resist. For two weeks before the Kantou tournament, Ryoma was supposed to drink two bottles (they looked small to me, but I don't know how much was in them) of milk, to help him grow (Inui, again). It seemed to have worked. 

The Prince: Ochibi Grew Up

Eiji caught another look from Oishi, and smiled. "What?" he asked.

"It takes some getting used to," Oishi protested. "Echizen's going to be startled."

Eiji didn't ask what he was talking about, and only smiled broader as he glanced around the room where they waited to see Ryoma.

They hadn't been waiting long when Ryoma appeared in the large room where the reception was held; his match had been won so easily that anyone who didn't know him would have been startled. The three of them had known there wasn't going to be much of challenge for their former teammate / opponent at the first serve.

A stirring at the front of the room indicated that Ryoma had arrived, and seconds later, a harried looking man approached them. "Oishi Syuichiro?" he asked, and Oishi bowed. "Ah. Good. Echizen requests that you await him near the back, and he will join you as soon as he is able."

"Thank you," Oishi said, and the three of them headed to where the man had indicated.

It wasn't long - again - before Echizen joined them, and Eiji let out a soft sigh. "I can't call you Ochibi anymore," he said sadly, looking up at the taller man. "I guess Inui's milk worked."

Echizen pulled his white cap down. "Made made dane," he muttered, and Eiji grinned at him.

"You have no idea," he murmured back. "But it is good to see you."

"You looked bored," Kippei observed, and Ryoma turned to him.

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

Oishi laughed. "A little? Why only a little?"

"Ochibi's learned tact," Eiji said quietly with a smile.

Ryoma blinked at him, confused for a moment, then shook his head. "You said you couldn't call me that."

"I didn't say I wouldn't," Eiji told him, eyes wide in an innocent look.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I really don't want that getting out to the press," he said softly, and Eiji nodded.

"Very well," he said soberly.

But he couldn't help it; he _was_ glad to see the younger player, so he'd merely drop his voice to a near whisper whenever he said "Ochibi".

"Senpai," Ryoma protested.

"Sorry," Eiji said without sounding apologetic at all. "I can't help it."

He didn't mention how much he enjoyed the relieved smile on Oishi's face.


	16. Knee Deep in Snow

Writer's Note: Sorry it's so short! But I loved writing it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 038/100  
Prompt: 061 - WinterKnee Deep in Snow  
Summary: It's snowing. Time for snowmen.  
Author's Notes: I can so imagine this...  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Knee Deep in Snow

The first deep snow reminded Eiji why he loved winter. When he got off work, it was nearly halfway to his knees, and he headed immediately for the nearest park as the snow fell around him. It was… magical. He could feel the smile cross his face, and he was sure that the scowling people he passed thought he was crazy.

Eiji didn't care. He was halfway to the park when a thought struck him, and he stopped where he was to dig out his cell phone. It was short work to dial his sister; she was the closest of the family to where he was. "Hey, Tomiko? Can I come over and build a snowman with your family?"

His sister laughed "Yes! Anything to get these kids to stop bothering _me_ about it! Plan on staying for dinner, too. I'll get them started on their homework. How soon can you be here?"

"I'll probably be there in half an hour, maybe more. Thanks," he added, and hung up. Altering his direction, he headed for the nearest bus stop.

It was still light out when he got to his sister's house, if somewhat later than he'd planned. Even as he opened the gate to the yard, his sister's three kids spilled out of the front door, yelling cheerfully for him to join them.

It was one of the most wonderful evenings he'd spent in a long time. By the time Tomiko had dinner ready, they were all ready to go in, and a family of snowmen graced the front yard. Eiji had seen his brother-in-law come home, and they had all waved at him. He'd waved back, and begged off joining them because of a long day. Tomiko handed out hot chocolate to each of her children as they trooped in, and then scolded her baby brother for not wearing gloves or better shoes as she gave him a cup of tea.

"I didn't have time to go home," he protested, gratefully wrapping his hands around the warm tea cup, "and I really didn't think the snow would last this long."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you haven't changed as much as I thought. Come in and eat."

The conversation around the table was lively, and included the children, with stories of school, club activities, work from their father, and various projects from Tomiko and Eiji. It was an atmosphere that Eiji honestly missed, living alone, and so was glad he'd decided to call to see if the kids wanted to play.

It was still snowing as Eiji walked toward the bus stop after dinner, and he thought about what Tomiko had said when he'd come into her house after playing in the snow.

It was possibly the best thing he'd heard in a long time.


	17. Exhibit, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is an arc: there are three parts to this part of it. There will be a few - it was a long one. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 039/100  
Prompt: 004: Insides  
Summary: Oishi and Kippei get another invitation to a showing at the gallery - and decide to invite Eiji.  
Author's Notes: Ah... I don't know what I was thinking.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Exhibit: A Second Invitation

Syuichiro came into the apartment to find Kippei staring at an envelop that must have come in the mail today. "Hey," he said, kissing Kippei before sitting down next to him. "What's this?"

Kippei gave it to him, and he took a good look. "Oh."

The envelop was addressed to both of them, and the return address said only 'Fuji'. Carefully, he opened it to find a simple invitation to an exhibit of Fuji's photographs.

Syuichiro sighed and leaned against Kippei. "Do you want to go again this year?"

"His work _is_ good," Kippei said neutrally. "Do you?"

"I don't know. Well, yes," he amended at a look from his boyfriend, caught in the corner of his eye. "Do we invite Eiji?"

"That's up to you, Syuichiro."

"Oh, thanks, that's helpful!" Syuichiro protested, sitting up to glare at his partner in some irritation.

"That's my reason for being here," Kippei said with a grin.

Syuichiro leaned against him again. "I think… I think I will. Eiji will want to know – and be given the option."

"Let's decide when we want to go, and invite him to go along with us."

"Sounds good." Syuichiro didn't move for a bit, leaning companionably against his boyfriend. He'd call Eiji later.

"It's what?" Eiji asked.

"An exhibit of Fuji's photographs. We went last year; it was good," Syuichiro said. "We went a week or so after the opening, and he wasn't there. Do you want to go?"

Eiji was silent at the other end of the line. "Um. Actually, I'd like that."

"You sure?"

"I am." There was a determination that Syuichiro hadn't heard in a while. "Let me know when."

"It opens in three weeks. We've decided to go the Saturday after the opening, and we think there will be a low chance he'll be there. He wasn't last year."

"Great. Thanks, Oishi. I appreciate the invitation."

"Any time." He hung up when they'd both said good-bye.

Kippei looked up. "So he's coming."

"Yes." Syuichiro sat down across the table from him. "I hope he doesn't regret it."

* * *

Continuity 40/100  
Prompt: 073 - Light  
Summary: Atobe gets the invitation and goes - and is not happy.  
Author's Notes: Uh... I think I just wanted to do something with this one. 

Exhibit: Initial Impression

Keigo looked at the invitation, wondering why Fuji had sent it. Maybe because he'd attended last year?

It had been good, last year. There was no question. But he wasn't sure if it was right to support someone who had lost him one of his best employees.

He'd gone through this same argument last year and had lost, so he might as well save himself the pain of it. Besides, Kikumaru was back and doing better than before he left.

That decision made, he scheduled it onto his calendar, set the invitation aside, and turned to the rest of his mail.

* * *

Stepping outside the gallery into the daylight, his teeth clenched in anger, Keigo paused and glared at the reporters waiting for him. In all honesty, he could not say anything negative about the exhibit; it had been well done, heart wrenching in places, but that Fuji dared…. 

He took a deep breath. He couldn't exactly pan it; the work was too good, too… well, he couldn't in all consciousness.

But he couldn't condone it, either. So, he said nothing, not even a 'no comment' as he walked the gauntlet of reporters to the curb where his car waited. He hoped, seriously, that Kikumaru didn't even hear of the exhibition, that he never went near it. But he wasn't going to say anything, just in case it put ideas into his employee's head.

* * *

Continuity 41/100  
Prompt: 041 - Shapes  
Summary: Eiji gets to see the main rooms of Fuji's photography exhibit.  
Author's Notes: I had to do some serious thinking on this one; what kind of weird shapes would you put pictures of the Junior High Regulars in?

Exhibit: Rooms One and Two

Eiji wasn't really as certain of this as he'd made it sound to Oishi on the phone when they'd scheduled the visit to the gallery. But at least he wasn't alone, and hopefully having the other two with him would help, should Fuji actually be there.

But there was no sign of the photographer in the main room, and Eiji relaxed marginally as they moved around. The pictures were breathtaking; some of them Eiji even recognized as places he'd been. A few, surprisingly, were from Kyoto, and he figured that was what Fuji had done while waiting for him to get off work.

One of them was enough to make them all freeze in front of it. Eiji wondered who had actually taken the self portrait, or if it had been done on a timer - which it had, he found out when he read the small blurb posted next to it. "Wow," he said softly, and Oishi echoed him.

It was a shadow of the boy they'd known, grown up well into the man they barely ever saw; the one clear thing were his eyes, open and so blue it hurt. The expression was one of anticipation, as if he were waiting for something or someone he desperately wanted to see. It was untitled, and Eiji was… glad. He was even more so when Oishi nudged him on to the next one.

There was even a picture - in motion - of Tezuka in the midst of a match, in the midst of the Tezuka Zone, if the caption were to be believed. Having seen that stance from their former captain, both Eiji and Oishi could believe it.

"There's supposed to be a special exhibit," Kippei mused, looking at the pamphlet in his hand. "I guess there's also another room, because we haven't seen any of his more recent pictures. These are all dated within the beginning of the year."

The curator heard them and pointed out a doorway, hidden almost in an alcove. Following his directions, they stepped through.

Riotous color met their eyes, and Eiji had to blink to make it all make sense. Then he rubbed his eyes, inwardly cursing their sharpness, because he took it all in at once, and couldn't make sense of it. So he turned away from that to pay attention to the rest of the room.

These frames were in all sorts of shapes, none of them square. Most of them were bizarre, custom made frames to fit the subject, even a racquet shaped one around a picture of Taka, working with the sushi he loved so much. Eiji had to wonder how many people even understood that.

Probably not many.

One of Kaidoh was framed in what looked like a coiled snake; he stood like he was going to hit one of his signature moves. The photo of Ryoma was framed in the shape of his cap and white; he was tugging his own white cap down over his eyes. There was even a picture of Oishi and Kippei, the frame a park bench. Inui had been pictured writing in his notebook, his frame reminiscent of his infamous pitchers. Momo grinned at them from a frame shaped like a jackknife.

It took a moment before Eiji could turn back to the riotous color that had first met their eyes, and found it was a mural-sized picture of a crowd at some sort of sporting event. Knowing Fuji, it was tennis. And, as the small plaque said, it was at an Echizen match. It was well done, catching the spirit of the crowd without making it easy to pick out a certain person. It had a… Monet quality to it.

"He can't get away from it, can he?" Oishi murmured in his ear.

"Oh, like we're any better?" Kippei responded just as softly.

Eiji smiled. "Didn't you say something about a special exhibit?" he asked. "I think it's through there."

A tall sign next to a small doorway draped in black cloth proclaimed "Special exhibit: Shattered", and Eiji felt a strange dread come over him. Gamely, he followed his friends through the cloth and into the next room.


	18. Exhibit, Pt 2

Writer's Note: This is an arc: there are four parts to this part of it. There will be a few - it was a long one. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 042/100  
Prompt: 030 - Death  
Summary: To the Special Exhibit. It's a bit of a shock.  
Author's Notes: I've been waiting to get to this; it's one of the scenes I've had from near the beginning.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Exhibit: The Special Exhibit

Eiji stopped dead in his tracks and just stared.

The photos were all of him, starting with what had to have been their second year at Seigaku placed just to the right of the doorway. No wonder he hadn't seen a picture of himself in the main rooms with the rest of his teammates. It was obvious, too, the happiness he exuded, caught in mid-bounce before pouncing on Oishi, and caught mid-motion on the court, his racquet behind him to catch a ball sent in a direction he didn't like.

It moved on to their third year, catching his exhaustion during the tie break at the St. Rudolf's match, and then a pair of pictures, of him and Oishi in Synchro, and then, from behind, Ootori and Shishido's stunned expressions visible on the other side of the net, when he'd reached out to stop Oishi from getting the ball, causing them to lose the match at the Nationals Tournament.

"He said he didn't remember why," the plaque said.

And it got worse. Eiji wasn't even sure when Fuji had gotten the next pictures, because certainly he hadn't noticed the tensai with a camera – including that match against Hyotei at the finals, actually.

But the degradation of his life, from the bouncy person he'd been, to the ghost of one he'd turned into by the end of their last year in High School, was documented as well, in a small montage in which the timeline was so easy to follow.

There was one, from an incident he didn't remember; one of the few times he'd fallen asleep at Fuji's house, maybe, after the whole… thing. He was tangled in the sheets… no, wait. That was _his _bed, because that was Daigoro in the corner! Tangled in his sheets, the bite on his collarbone still red and angry looking, face tear streaked. Fuji had even gone into his room?

He could feel a tug on his arm, and he pulled away from it to look at the next picture.

He knew he hadn't heard a camera for the next picture, and it worried him. Because he didn't know what else Fuji might have a picture of.

He knew that pose; he'd spent hours on the floor of his half packed apartment in Kyoto just before graduation, curled up to avoid Fuji's touches. In the picture, his shirt was pushed up to reveal the welts and blood on his back, and the bruise on his ribs was already forming. He remembered covering his face with his arm to keep another blow from falling, and he'd never moved it until Daisuke had come in the door.

But it was obviously him, from the red hair spread out messily across the floor, and he couldn't move from that pathetic boy who'd tried so hard to become something else, to hide…

He finally turned to find the next one, to see what else his former boyfriend had found to humiliate him with.

A hand covered his eyes. "Eiji. Come away," Oishi said softly in his ear, and there was that insistent tug on his arm again. Slowly, he moved, following it, and they passed a stunned looking man in the doorway on their way – he only knew because Kippei's hand had fallen away again, so Eiji could see where he was going.

* * *

Continuity 43/100  
Prompt: 071 - Broken  
Summary: Eiji's reaction to the special exhibit.  
Author's Notes: Ah, the shattering of a life. Not fun. Unless you're an author. 

Exhibit: Broken Spirit

Eiji didn't see anything else, walking through the other rooms woodenly, mind blank, only able to feel an arm around his waist, another around his shoulders, the warmth of the two that bracketed him. They led him down the street, past the reporters that seemed to be waiting for something or someone to come out - strange, he hadn't seen them going in - and to a small park some distance away.

Eiji became aware that he was breathing hard, as if he'd been running, arms wrapped around his ribs protectively. Kippei and Oishi were silent as they sat him down on a bench and pressed close, bringing him back to this reality, instead of the one he'd seen just moments ago.

"I'm glad you didn't go any farther," Kippei said softly.

"But… when did he…" he started, and stumbled to a stop, struggling to keep breathing.

"Eiji. I'm sorry," Oishi said softly. "I didn't know…."

He shook his head, more to get his friends to stop speaking than for any other reason, and they fell silent.

It was too cold, still, to be out here like this. Too cold….

He felt dead inside, frozen and numb. Which, possibly, was a good thing. He gave a gasping laugh at the thought, and then the tears came, and he buried his face in his hands and just let it all out, the pain, fear, humiliation, and everything else.

Oishi and Kippei said nothing, were simply there, and he was glad of it, glad that perhaps he would feel again, when this was all over.

But it wouldn't be over for a long, long time.

* * *

Continuity 44/100  
Prompt: 020 - Colorless  
Summary: Eiji contemplates the bliss of oblivion.  
Author's Notes: I know nothing of drinking, so I couldn't let him get drunk. 

Exhibit: Drinks and Memories

Eiji stared at the colorless liquid in the small glass, knowing this was probably the stupidest thing he could do.

He didn't know what else to do, though. His whole life had been put there on the walls for people to see; the shattered - appropriate title, he thought almost bitterly - remains of a happy boy. Did the people there know it had been him? He didn't know. Kippei and Oishi had made sure he didn't see past the picture of himself in Kyoto before he graduated, and sometimes he was glad.

Other times, he wanted more to blame Fuji for, to know what kind of anger he might have, once he was past the shock and denial.

He still didn't believe it, really, didn't believe that the whole thing hadn't been a dream. What had there been to profit from that, really?

Eiji downed the cup of _saké_ in a swallow and asked for another. The man behind the counter, not used to this kind of drinking from him, poured for him, and then suggested gently that he get something to eat as well.

He was going to have to deal with Atobe in the morning, he remembered, and cursed softly to himself. He ordered sushi and some tempura vegetables, but he barely tasted it as he ate.

He couldn't afford to get drunk. He didn't want to let Atobe down, not after what the other man had done for him.

It didn't stop him from wanting to get passed-out drunk, though. Maybe this weekend.

* * *

Continuity 45/100  
Prompt: 077 - What?  
Summary: Interviews are never easy. Even if you've had practice.  
Author's Notes: Which I haven't, honestly. So if this doesn't feel exactly right, I'm sorry. 

Exhibit: Questions and Evasions

It was still disturbing, even as Syusuke sat down across from the reporter over a week later, that image of Eiji's face on the recording of his special exhibit. He couldn't get it out of his head. He hadn't known Eiji was back in Tokyo, had purposefully not asked or looked - because he knew the other man was in America, in New York.

But obviously not. And if he'd known Eiji was going to be there, he'd never have set up that exhibit. Would never have let it be shown in Tokyo.

Eiji probably hated him. He didn't want Eiji to hate him.

"Fuji-san," the woman said, pushing her recorder across the table between them and closer to him, "what do you think of the success of your exhibit?"

He took a deep breath, tried to focus, and let it out. "It's pretty amazing," he said, his mind completely blank.

"People have said they enjoy your exhibit, but that going into the second room was like walking into a multicolored rain."

Syusuke chuckled, although he didn't feel like it. "It was sort of the effect I wanted," he said. "To stun people, a little, without resorting to base things. I like color, and I wanted to bring some of it out."

"Tell me about your special exhibit."

Oh, he didn't want to talk about this. "It's… a documentation of… someone I knew," he finally settled on. "It was meant to show how he overcame… really rough times."

"You don't think it worked?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "I don't think you've ever been this uncertain," she said.

"It was a… bit of departure for me. I'm… very uncertain."

"People have been seen leaving your exhibit looking very disturbed. Was that what you wanted?"

"No. Well," he said uncomfortably, "maybe a little. But someone saw it who I was not expecting…." He trailed off uncertainly again.

"There has been speculation about who the subject of your photos is; do you have any comment?"

Syusuke shook his head. "No. None at all."

"You shut it down pretty quickly; it was only open for a week, and it was scheduled to go on for as long as the regular one. What happened?"

He hesitated, then fixed his eyes on her. "I can't really say," he said finally. "It… I just can't say."

"You don't know?" she asked, stuttering a little as if she couldn't believe it.

He smiled. "I'm not going to give you the reason," he said gently. "It would… lead to speculation, and I prefer not to do that."

"You closed it before the press got a good look; was that on purpose?"

Syusuke shook his head. "No. I didn't close it to deny it to you," he said. "I wouldn't have scheduled something like that and plan to close it before you got to see it. No, something came up, and I thought it best to close it."

"The someone you mentioned."

"Yes." His insides squirmed at the thought of Eiji, and that… shattered look on his face as Kippei and Oishi had led him out.

Shattered.

He'd named that special exhibit better than he'd known. He hadn't expected it to shatter Eiji again, though. He hadn't wanted that, didn't want that.

"What made you call it Shattered?"

He wrenched his mind back to the interview. "Because he was."

She paused for a moment. "You asked for feedback; did you get it?"

"Yes. It was… enlightening."

The worst comment he'd gotten, he'd actually agreed on. 'Whoever did that to him should be shot,' he'd heard a woman say as she left the room; he didn't think she'd known he was the photographer.

A lot of people had only praise for Eiji, that he seemed to bounce back so well - he'd documented the time between, too, so people knew how long it was between each photograph. His most recent was three years old, although Tezuka had sent him a print of Eiji in the reception in New York. He'd looked really good.

"What will you do with it?"

Syusuke yanked his attention back to the reporter yet again, but it took him a moment to remember that she was talking about the feedback, not the special exhibit itself. "I'm not sure. Probably follow the one that said I should stop sticking my nose in other people's business."

She chuckled. "Is that what you think you did?"

He paused. "Yes. And I thought, at the time, that I had the right to. But that man was right. I should stop sticking my nose in other people's business." Especially Eiji's.

And how he wished he'd known his ex-boyfriend was back. Because someone was bound to figure it out, and hound him mercilessly.

The reporter reached over and turned the recorder off. "You're thinking of something else," she said gently. "Your mind hasn't been on me or my questions at all."

"I'm sorry," he said contritely. "I had quite a shock the other day, and the fallout has been… extensive."

"You want to keep his name out of the paper, I understand," she said. "Was it him?"

Syusuke smiled. "I won't answer that," he said. "Not even off the record."

"All right," she said, and stood. "Thank you for your time."

He stood and bowed as she did. "Thank you."

Left alone, he sat back down and put his head in his hands. Maybe he'd just have to move really, really slowly. Because he did want Eiji back in his life.


	19. Exhibit, Pt 3

Writer's Note: This is an arc: there are four parts to this part of it. It is the end of the arc - it was a long one. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 046/100  
Prompt: 033 - Too Much  
Summary: Eiji reads the interview and it only confirms his decision.  
Author's Notes: I wanted more of a reaction.And I'll be the first to admit that I don't know if there even _is_ an entertainment section in the newspaper in Tokyo.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Exhibit: A Last Look

It was hidden in the entertainment section of the newspaper, and if Eiji hadn't been looking for it, he would have missed it.

The interview was an interesting read. The woman reporter's comments were as fascinating as the things Fuji didn't say. Refused to say. At least he hadn't said too much.

Squirming was one word she'd used to describe him. Eiji didn't think he'd ever seen Fuji squirm. Never once in the years he'd known the blue-eyed man.

It was… promising, that Fuji hadn't once said his name, hadn't let slip that he was the one the reporters had seen leaving so distraught.

And then, as he put the paper down, he wondered why he cared.

Maybe because the numbing of a heart doesn't happen over night?

* * *

Continuity 047/100  
Prompt: 049 - Club  
Summary: Oishi and Fuji have a talk.  
Author's Notes: Just needed a face to face meeting, I guess. And the number of times they meet at this place, you'd think I had a real one in mind. You'd be wrong. 

Exhibit: Confrontation at a Coffee Shop

Syuichiro wasn't sure why he was here, exactly, sitting in the coffee shop where he'd met with Fuji twice already - well, three times, but the first time was a coincidence - at Fuji's request.

He was getting tired of it.

This time, Kippei had insisted on coming along, and he sat on the other side of the small shop, watching but out of ear shot. He wasn't sure how serious his boyfriend had been, about renting a golf club to bring, just in case, when they'd talked about meeting Fuji. Syuichiro was certain Fuji knew Kippei was there as he slid into the bench across from him without even getting himself something to drink.

"You didn't tell me Eiji was back."

The other man's eyes were open, and Syuichiro was almost certain he could see desperation in them. "I really wish you had. I wouldn't have ever…."

"Shown that special exhibit? Why not?" Syuichiro pressed when Fuji slowed to a stop.

"For one, I don't want the press hounding him, asking questions! I thought he was safe in New York, and it would be okay. I've tried to keep his name out of it, but it's probably just a matter of time."

Fuji sighed and slumped a little, the desperation in his voice becoming visible in his expression. "I know you don't care for me, Oishi. But really, I didn't want to hurt him. I just didn't know."

Syuichiro sighed, echoing Fuji's. "We didn't tell you on purpose," he said. "We were afraid you'd start stalking him again."

Fuji was silent, eyes looking down - not closed, amazingly. "You certainly had every right to think that," he said after a moment, then he looked up. "Did you tell him I was sorry?"

"Yes. Fuji, I realize that I have no right to know what you were referring to - but I'm not sure Eiji knew either."

Fuji sighed. "I'm not sure myself. When I am, I'll… give you a more specific apology for him." He slid out of the booth and stood. "Thanks for meeting me here." He turned and walked out of the shop before Syuichiro could say anything..

The door hadn't even closed before Kippei had slid in next to Syuichiro, eyes anxious. "What did he say?"

Syuichiro smiled at him, then leaned forward and kissed him gently. "He didn't know Eiji was even in town. If he had, he wouldn't have done that special exhibit. He didn't do it to hurt him. Eiji told me he'd closed it the day after we went."

"Did Eiji mention why?"

"He said only that in the interview, Fuji wouldn't say why he closed it."

Kippei hummed softly. "What do you think?"

"I think I want to see a copy of that interview," Syuichiro said, "because I bet it was our visit that made him close it."

"I won't take that bet." Kippei slid out of the bench and helped him out as well. "Why did he call you here, then?"

Syuichiro pursed his lips as they left, stepping out into the warm wind. "I think he wants Eiji back."

Kippei started, turning to stare at him. "You do?"

"He apologized. I've never seen him that desperate, Kippei. The thing is… I don't know if Eiji could handle it."

"I don't think we should try to find out." Kippei's voice was hard and angry.

Syuichiro found, as they walked down the street for the library, that he agreed with his boyfriend.

* * *

Continuity 048/100  
Prompt: 080 - Why?  
Summary: Eiji tries to express himself.  
Author's Notes: I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time? 

Exhibit: Unsent Letter

It took Eiji a while to figure out how to start. Finally, he just wrote the date at the top of the paper and started writing.

_Fuji Syusuke,_

_I went to see your exhibit while it was here. It was… amazing, even breath-taking. The second room was overwhelming; it took my eyes a little time to adjust. I loved the picture of Taka - I wondered how many people even understood why you'd frame a picture of a sushi chef in a frame shaped like a racquet. Nice touch. Loved the pictures of the other Regulars - the team that went to Nationals. There were others, too, so many I don't remember._

_All that riotous color, though, it was almost a physical blow. It was pretty amazing. You must have seen the match, then; did you get to talk to Ochibi? He's… taller now. Inui's prescription of milk must have worked. Eventually._

_I… didn't know you'd recorded… everything. I mean, I didn't even see you with a camera at the Nationals tournament; the picture of Oishi and me - both of them, actually - in our match with Shishido and Ootori was really amazing. It was after that… it showed your skill. You brought out… everything, laid it bare to the world._

_Why? It was… it was wrong. Was I nothing but… an experiment to you? Some way to show exactly how good you were? Or was it your idea of possession? Another way to show I'm yours?_

_I don't want it any more, Fuji. I don't. You did so much to me - even after we broke up. And to take pictures… I didn't know you were so cruel. I'm not sure why I thought that… you were never anything but cruel to me, in our most intimate moments. _

_Did you know I didn't even see it all, that special exhibit? You knew I was there. How did you…_

_Why did you think it would be okay to exhibit pictures of me? Was it to show off your handiwork? To show the world what you could do to someone?_

_Why did you chose me?_

_Well… I guess I wouldn't wish that experience on anyone else._

_The name for your exhibit was… apt. I would not have come up with that on my own, but it describes how I felt after High School, after you found me in Kyoto, both after University and while I was working. And how I have felt any time our lives have intersected - including the visit to your exhibit._

_To think I was excited to go._

_Why couldn't I fall in love with someone… else? Less cruel?_

_I'm working on falling back out, Fuji. It may mean I'm alone the rest of my life…._

_But if it keeps me from feeling… shattered… then it will be worth it._

_Well worth it._

Then he signed the letter, tucked it into a drawer, and forgot about it.

* * *

Continuity 049/100  
Prompt: 096 - Writer's Choice  
Summary: Oishi and Kippei are concerned.  
Author's Notes: I don't know as much about this as I would wish, but I have heard that Eiji tends to keep the work on himself to himself.

Exhibit: Numbed Heart

It was a slow process, this numbing of his heart, but Eiji continued to work on it, diving deeper into work, turning himself more and more into what he wanted to be.

Oishi and Kippei seemed to notice something was different, but he tried really hard to act the same around them; with them, he knew he was safe. It was… nice to have that refuge, to know he could relax with them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oishi asked softly one night at dinner. Eiji had invited them out, his treat, because he didn't want to eat alone, and he didn't want to cook anything.

"Yes," Eiji said, and managed a real-looking smile. "I am. Really, Oishi, stop worrying about me."

Kippei laughed. "That's asking the impossible. And it should be," he added with a glance at his boyfriend. "I still worry about my team."

"But I'm not a team," Eiji blurted, and they both laughed. "I mean, I'm not the whole team. And Oishi wasn't buchou."

"You're the one I worry about. Besides, you were my doubles partner, so I get special dispensation," Oishi added soberly.

"Not to mention a friend, and it is the prerogative of a friend to worry," Kippei added firmly. "Accept it."

Eiji smiled self-consciously. "Okay, okay," he said. "I'm just… working on changing a few things. It's no big deal."

But although they didn't protest, they didn't really look convinced. Eiji almost told them what he was doing….

But only almost. He really needed to do this on his own.


	20. Opponents

Writer's Note: Again, I'm sorry it's so short. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 050/100  
Prompt: 045 - Moon  
Summary: Eiji wonders what it would be like to play again, for the first time since he gave up playing tennis.  
Author's Notes: Please remember that I haven't even seen the Rikkai matches - or the camp episodes - so if this is wrong, I'm sorry. Just... warning you it probably is.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Opponents

The days passed quietly; Eiji worked steadily as he was expected to, mostly keeping to himself. He tried to act as if everything were normal, but he had the feeling he was deluding himself, that people knew things were not quite right.

Well, as long as it didn't get back to Atobe, probably everything would be okay. Because what was going on in his personal life should not overlap in his work life. _Would_ not.

"You look like you've had another scare."

Eiji's head jerked up to stare at Atobe, surprised to see the other man in his office. "Scare?"

"Yes. Of the kind that drove you from my company once."

"Oh." Eiji looked down, moving papers to make them match better, shuffling them to keep himself from revealing how uncomfortable he really was. "I went to the exhibit at the gallery down town last weekend."

"That explains a lot, then," Atobe said, and Eiji looked up again at the tension and fury in the other man's voice. Eiji's hands stopped moving. "I should have told them it was horrid."

"It would have been a lie." He shrugged. "The special exhibit is closed now, so it's okay."

"Closed?" Atobe repeated, even more intense. "When?"

"The day after I went. Oishi said Fuji didn't know I was in Tokyo; if he had, he wouldn't have done it."

"Are you okay with it?" He still sounded angry.

Eiji didn't smile, although he thought maybe he should try. It just wasn't in him. "I will be," he said. He began shuffling the papers around.

"I actually came with an invitation," Atobe said, less angry now, sounding a little more like he was in control. "Mukahi and Oshitari are taking part in an exhibition game, tomorrow night. Would you like to attend?"

Eiji's hands froze in the middle of moving his papers around.

Another match? What was it Oishi had said? _Can't get away from it._

_Like we're any better, Kippei had said with a laugh._

"Yes, I think I'd like that," Eiji said, looking up with something closer to a smile on his face.

Atobe relaxed – when had he gotten so tense? – and nodded. "We'll go right after work."

* * *

It was… heady, to be in that crowd, much larger than the one for Tezuka, more separate than the one when he'd watched Ryoma play. But this… it was different, maybe because it was a rival, instead of a teammate. Whatever it was, he enjoyed the atmosphere.

The match was dynamic. Gakuto's Moon-sault looked even more amazing from there than it had on the TV in the break room in Kyoto. He could feel the smile that crossed his face, watching the other redhead almost literally fly.

This time it was different. This time, he almost wanted to be down there, showing the opponents how to deal with that, how to win….

With a jerk, he pulled himself back. No. That part of his life was over.

But he still enjoyed the match, not surprised when the two former Hyotei players won. Atobe touched his shoulder as the two pairs left the court. "Come with me, and you can speak to them."

Eiji followed. "And you think Mukahi won't try to hit me?" he asked.

"He's grown up since Junior High."

Although perhaps not much, considering how the other redhead's eyes narrowed as they fixed on Eiji. "Kikumaru," he said in a quiet voice. Oshitari started and peered closer, eyes widening in surprised recognition.

"Fantastic match," Eiji said. "Congratulations."

Mukahi nodded shortly, and Oshitari nudged his shoulder. "Be nice," the tensai said softly. "It is good to see you again, Kikumaru."

Eiji bowed. "It is good to see you, too. I almost wished I was still playing."

Mukahi smirked. "It would be good if you were," he said slyly.

Eiji smiled. "Perhaps. And perhaps not."

"I heard Oishi has a new partner," Oshitari said, and Eiji looked up at him.

"Yes," he said, wondering where, and then figuring it must have been from Atobe. "He and Tachibana Kippei have been dating for a few years now."

Mukahi laughed. "Shishido will get a kick out of that," he said, relaxing considerably. Oshitari smiled, relaxing a little as well.

"What about you?"

Eiji shook his head. "I'm… not dating anyone," he said, and wondered why it mattered.

Oshitari smirked. "That's a shame."

"You sure you don't want to pick up a racquet?" Mukahi asked, and Eiji turned to him.

"I'm sure," Eiji said.

Someone called their names, and they turned to find out what was wanted; Eiji moved away from them, fading into the background. He refused to consider what it might have been like, if things had been different, if he were still playing. And why Oshitari had asked if he was dating anyone.


	21. Sushi & Memories, Breathing Again

Writer's Note: These aren't an arc, but they do go together. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity 51/100**  
**Prompt: 026 - Teammates  
Summary: It's time for a reunion - even if it is almost spur of the moment. But when the famous people have an evening free, everyone tries to accomodate them.  
Author's Notes: Half way done! Yes! (well, I was half way with the last one, but who's counting, right?) A quick snapshot of the team we know and love, some years later.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Sushi and Memories

It was short notice, but Kawamura Takashi managed to get hold of everyone for a rather impromptu gathering at his restaurant the next evening. It was close; having Ryoma, Tezuka, and Kaidoh in Tokyo with a free night in common was serendipity, and everyone else was willing to drop what they were doing to see their old teammates.

So he closed the restaurant for a special engagement that night, and got ready.

The first to arrive was Momo; the loud power player was… a little less loud, looking around in some confusion, maybe surprised he was there before everyone else.

Before either of them could say anything, Eiji and Oishi came in, and Taka narrowed his eyes at the redhead. Something was off. He couldn't exactly put a finger on it….

But something was wrong. And it had happened since he'd been in with Atobe.

The greetings sounded okay, the way they fell into easy conversation, but he still couldn't shake the unease he was feeling every time Eiji met his eyes.

Tezuka came in with Ryoma, both of them talking easily, and Taka watched as Momo latched onto Ryoma – a little more difficult, now, since the pro player was so tall – and Tezuka gravitated toward Oishi. Eiji gave him a welcoming smile and moved away to sit at the bar. "Hey, Taka," he said with a smile. "It looks like things are going really well for you." There was even something wrong with Eiji's smile. Taka just wasn't sure what. Except that it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"It's been good," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Oh," Eiji said slowly. "Well enough. Work is hard, but it keeps me busy, which is important. Beyond that… I guess there isn't anything beyond that these days. What about you?"

He smiled, setting one of Eiji's favorite pieces of sushi in front of him. "I'm actually dating someone who doesn't mind that I work so much."

Eiji perked up – but not as much as Taka thought he would have. "Oh? That's amazing. Congratulations. I hope she likes fish."

Taka grinned. "She does. Thankfully. Half of our dates have ended up here because Dad needed my help."

He was embarrassed when Inui slid into the seat next to Eiji's – when had they come in? – and looked at the redhead, glasses glinting in the overhead lights and concealing his eyes.

"Inui," Eiji said, looking completely unfazed. "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me."

Eiji only smiled and turned back to his sushi. "Nothing is wrong that I know of," he said. "Is Kaidoh here, too?"

Inui didn't answer for a moment, still watching Eiji with that inscrutable expression. "Yes."

And then Taka heard it, the quiet "Fssshhuuu," interspersed with Momo's angry words. He had to laugh, too, because it was so typical of the two of them, and it seemed that some things never changed.

He glanced down at Eiji, who had turned to look at the two arguing men without his familiar laugh, then at Inui, who looked back at him. "Is he okay?" Inui asked softly.

Taka could only shrug. That was something that had changed.

Oishi stepped in between the two arguing men, separating them with the ease he'd shown in school, and then sat back down; when he did, Eiji went with him.

"Are they together?" Inui asked, watching them.

"No. Oishi's dating Tachibana Kippei. They've been together for a long time – a few years, I think. Since some time in University."

Taka looked up as the door slid open, and the last of the Junior High regulars stepped in. Fuji looked the same as always….

No, he didn't. He looked somehow… more frail. Inui glanced at Taka, confirming the same thing – since when had he begun to think like Inui? – and then looked back at the smaller man.

Taka waved him over, offering the small platter of wasabi sushi, and Fuji laughed as he took it. "Thank you, Taka-san. I've been looking forward to this all day." He turned and went to sit next to Tezuka; Taka, knowing something about what had happened, watched.

Eiji didn't even flinch. He greeted Fuji with a smile and a nod, and went on talking to Tezuka.

It was bizarre.

"Something has happened," Inui said, sounding merely curious. "I would have given very high odds that those two would have been friends forever."

Taka sighed softly. "Yes," he said.

And the whole night, it didn't get any better. There was a strange… wall, for all intents and purposes, between Eiji and the others. Taka didn't understand it, and he didn't know if anyone but Inui and himself noticed it. Even Eiji's exclamation of "Ochibi!" was restrained, at least in comparison.

But he was older now, and more serious, and… if not actively avoiding Fujiko, certainly not trying to talk to him. He was polite, and… business-like. Taka remembered, suddenly, that evening with Atobe, Oishi, and Tachibana, how strange it had been, to stand there and listen to Eiji – Kikumaru Eiji, who had never seemed to have a serious thought in his head – calmly and easily tell Atobe how he should go about acquiring that company. No hesitations, no 'nyas', no… nothing that let him know that was his friend and former teammate sitting in that chair.

He missed that. And he wondered just what Fuji had done – because he had obviously done something, from what Eiji had implied that night with Atobe – to create this thing, this person that none of them seemed to recognize. And who seemed, strangely enough, to want to keep them all at arms length.

The only exception was Oishi, who watched the redhead with an expression of worry that was so prevalent their final year in Junior High, while Tezuka was gone to Germany. And, he realized now, as Oishi watched Eiji talking with Kaidoh and Inui, that it had been there their senior year as well, like they'd said that night with Atobe. He'd watched Eiji with that exact expression every day the last two months before graduation.

"Taka."

He turned his attention to Fuji, who had sat down at the bar again. "Fujiko," he said with a smile.

Fuji's eyes opened for an instant, showing a glint of ice blue, and his smile became more… real. "No one's called me that in years. I've been away a little too long."

"I heard you had a picture of me in your exhibition."

"I had a picture of almost everyone," he said. "Yours was the only in-joke, though. Someone asked me why I'd put a picture of a sushi chef – no matter how happy – in the frame shaped like a tennis racquet. I took great joy in saying "you had to be there"." He laughed, although it sounded forced. "She didn't like the answer, and I didn't explain."

Taka grinned. "Did it go well, then? Your exhibit, I mean?"

The smile faded slightly. "I think so. Mostly, I mean. I… made a mistake that I had to rectify, and it made some people angry." His eyes drifted away to where Eiji spoke with Momo and Ryoma, then turned back to him. "And some of them shattered."

Taka would be the first to admit that sometimes, he simply did not understand Fuji. Okay, most of the time they spoke, he didn't understand Fuji. So he only nodded. "Is that why you had to change things? Close part of your exhibit, I mean?"

Fuji nodded. "The situation had changed, and I wasn't aware of it. If I had known…"

Taka was absolutely stunned at the regret in that voice, so soft, always lovely, but he'd never heard regret before. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

And the smile was back, just the same as it was, but more fragile, as if he'd lost something irreplaceable. Something Fuji had lost because of something he'd done. Taka just could not understand what kind of things would make him sound so… sad.

"Thanks for listening," Fuji said, and got up to go join in the discussion around Tezuka.

Taka didn't hear much else from any other teammates; most of them moved in a flowing river around him, ordering food, greeting him, and in general, getting caught up.

Eiji was the first to leave, claiming an early morning, but first he spent some time convincing Oishi to stay. It took some convincing, too; Oishi seemed to think his one-time doubles partner needed… company. Taka thought that Fuji nearly volunteered to accompany the redhead, but he took one look at Eiji's face and turned away.

Finally, though, Eiji was gone, and it was almost as if the whole team breathed a sigh of relief. Oishi looked at them from where he stood by the doorway, and then shook his head and went back to his seat. Taka thought it was as strange as Oishi seemed to.

Ryoma sat down at the bar, looking across it at Taka. It was so strange, to see him so tall, and he smiled at the other man. "What can I get you?"

"What happened to Eiji?"

Taka shook his head. "I wish I knew. Oishi might."

"He's not speaking."

"He usually doesn't," Fuji said, sliding into the chair next to Ryoma's. "He's been pretty… quiet about the whole thing."

Ryoma looked at him. "So have you. Someone said it started your senior year."

"It did," Taka said when Fuji didn't respond. "He started changing then."

And Eiji had continued changing, moving farther and farther away from the boy they'd known to a man that Taka was almost afraid of what he was going to be. And he really didn't know if he'd recognize him one day, this complete stranger who could not have been more different from the boy they'd known.

* * *

Continuity 052/100  
Prompt: 054 - Air  
Summary: Eiji's thoughts after the reunion.  
Author's Notes: It's a short, reflective piece. 

Breathing again

Eiji took a deep breath of the cool air outside of Taka's restaurant, arms wrapped around himself, less to keep warm than to keep himself from flying apart.

It was much more work, to keep that wall up around him, among those who had known him so well - who expected him to be a specific way. Inui's gaze no longer scared him, though. That was a relief.

The biggest relief was how he had managed to act around Fuji. Almost normal. Well, no. But at least, maybe, hopefully, he'd pulled off the fact that he wasn't avoiding Fuji, or at least not making it painfully obvious.

He was sure Inui knew something was wrong; Inui didn't miss much at all. And what Inui knew, Kaidoh would know.

Well, then everyone knew, he decided. They all knew something was wrong. But if things were done well - and he'd ask Oishi tomorrow - they didn't know it had something to do with Fuji.

Although why he cared - still, after all his work - that his former teammates don't know what Fuji had done to him, he didn't know.

Was he protecting Fuji, or himself?


	22. Tree, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is the beginning of an arc: there are two parts in this document. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 053/100  
Prompt: 028 - Children  
Summary: Eiji is asked to babysit. Fun ensues.  
Author's Notes: Eiji always seemed like a childish person - I figured he'd be good friends with his nieces and nephews. And sorry for the lame title for the arc; I couldn't come up with anything better. And the littlest one in here is based on my daughter; I've seen her run somewhere, yelling something loud over and over that has so little to do with what is going on, it's funny.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Tree: Babysitting on Command

"Eiji, we need your help."

He blinked, yanking his mind away from the contract in front of him to focus on the phone he'd picked up seconds before. "Mom?"

"Hi, dear. When do you get off work?" The urgency was gone from her voice now; she sounded merely pleasant.

"6:00, normally."

"We've got a project to work on here, your sisters and I, and we need someone to watch the children."

Sketchy on info. Eiji didn't care. "When do you want me?" He checked his watch: 5:00.

"As soon as possible?"

"Okay."

He hung up, glanced again at the paperwork, and decided it could wait until tomorrow. He put it away and got ready to go, informing his secretary (he actually had a secretary, it was so strange) that he was leaving early. She nodded as he left, heading for the closest bus stop that would take him to his mother's house.

Even if he was trying to change, hardening his heart and all, he was not going to give up playing with his nieces and nephews. They were too precious to give up, and he wanted to remain close to them.

His mind drifted to the work he'd left behind, working at the problem he could see but vaguely in the contract he'd been working on. It was distracting, but he let his mind work on it as he traveled home.

At his stop, though, he firmly put it from his mind, and strode down to the small house he'd grown up in.

The general uproar was loud at his announced "I'm home!" when he walked in. The children swarmed him, and behind them came his mother and two sisters, all smiling at him.

"We didn't expect you so early," his mother said.

"Family is just too important to trade," he said. "If Atobe doesn't like it, he can fire me."

Miki snorted. "That is not going to happen," she said.

"And it's only one day," he added, then turned to the children. "Okay, little ones outside in the back, we'll decide what to do then."

They scrambled to find their shoes, grabbing them and running for the back door as he paused long enough to kiss his mother and sisters hello, then followed the children, scooping up the smallest as she toddled for the door, shoes in her hands, calling out "shoes!" over and over in an excited voice.

It was one of the best afternoons he'd spent in a long time – probably since he'd spent the evening at Tomiko's building snowmen the day they'd gotten so much snow. They played tag, hide and seek, and anything else they could agree on. Eiji was more often "It" than anyone, giving the children a chance to run out their energy and excitement.

Until someone shrieked in the wrong tone, and he spun to find one of the smaller children up the tallest tree in the yard, looking scared. "How did you get up there?" he asked, standing under the boy, who looked down at him – just out of his reach – hands clenched on the branch above him.

"Aki helped me," he said, and one of the oldest children flushed.

"I didn't think he'd get so high!" Aki protested.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Eiji said with a smile. After all, he knew this tree intimately; he'd spent years climbing it. Not in suit pants, a tie (if loosened), and dress shoes, granted (his coat had been long since laid aside as he'd gotten warm running), but it shouldn't be too hard to get up and get the child.

It took a couple of tries; he was more out of shape than he wanted to admit. It crossed his mind to kick his shoes off, but he caught sight of the stricken looks on the children's faces, and discarded the idea. He finally managed to get onto a branch near the child, and reach out to pull him close, one foot wrapped securely around the trunk. The small one gripped him with fear and desperation, and Eiji took a moment to calm him down. "It's okay," he murmured as the grip on him loosened. "I've got you. Aki!" he called, and the boy moved closer. "I'm going to lower him down to you. Let me know when you've got a good grip on him, okay?"

"Okay."

It took a few more moments before the smaller child was comfortable enough to let Eiji lower him, gently, by the wrists, into the waiting arms of his cousin.

As soon as the child was safely on the ground, Eiji sighed softly in relief. He hadn't really been sure that would work. After a moment, he managed to get himself situated so he could get down –

And his shoe, slippery on the bottom, slid off the branch. He tried to grab something to stop his fall, but his fingers slid off them so quickly he couldn't grasp anything.

His head hit something and everything went black.

* * *

Continuity 054/100  
Prompt: 011 - Red  
Summary: Fuji watches Eiji sleep - and thinks about hospitals.  
Author's Notes: I needed to put Fuji back in here. Not sure why. 

Tree: Nighttime Worries

Syusuke felt his heart stop almost literally at the still form of his ex-boyfriend on the stretcher in front of the house. He'd followed Eiji home when he'd seen him get on the bus, careful to keep his eyes off the other man; no reason to spook him. He still wasn't sure why he had.

All he'd heard was shouts and fun echoing through the neighborhood, and he could imagine what it was like for Eiji to play with the group of kids he'd seen at the door. He wished he could be there to watch. And then suddenly, someone had screamed, and a few moments later there was an ambulance at the door, and out came Eiji on a stretcher, still, his red hair darkened and wet with blood.

Syusuke wasn't ready for that.

But Eiji didn't seem to be dead; at least Syusuke knew he was breathing. "Excuse me," he said, stepping close to where the driver watched his rear view mirror to check the progress as two others loaded the stretcher. "Where are you going to take him?"

"Kawamura Hospital," he said shortly, and Syusuke stepped back so that he wouldn't be in the way. Almost immediately, the ambulance siren started, and he turned around so that the watching women wouldn't see him, recognize him, and, as Oishi had rather succinctly put it, take him apart.

He started toward the bus stop, thoughts of concussion, coma, and everything life threatening he'd ever heard of running through his mind all through the trip to the hospital. Somehow he had to see Eiji, be there for a while, at least, even if they didn't let him stay very long.

He nearly ran into Eiji's mother again at the hospital, a worried look on her face as she asked for her son at the main reception desk, then went quickly to the elevator. He paused until it closed before repeating the question, then retreated to the coffee shop for something warm and possibly something to eat, watching the lobby.

It was nearly two hours later before she left again, her husband with her this time, and they looked hopeful.

Syusuke couldn't wait any longer. Paying for his food, he headed up to where he knew Eiji was.

The last time he'd seen Eiji on a stretcher was during Nationals their ninth grade year, when Niou Massaharu from Rikkai Dai had purposefully hit Eiji in the face. The redhead had actually done a flip off the stretcher to finish the game, stunned but not down.

This time, Eiji'd been just as still, but the blood had scared him.

A lot.

Syusuke slid cautiously into the room and sat next to Eiji, checking to make sure the redhead was asleep before pulling the chair closer. Eiji was pale, but at least the blood was gone, or hidden under the bandage that had been wrapped around his head. It was still pristine white, but Syusuke didn't know where the injury actually was.

"Can you move a moment, please?"

He looked up, startled, at the nurse that stood by the bed. He moved back, and she gently took Eiji's wrist in her hand, checking his pulse. Then, surprisingly, she shook his shoulder. "Kikumaru-san," she called softly, and Eiji stirred.

Syusuke's heart leapt.

"Hm?" Eiji asked, and just around the nurse's hip, Syusuke could see how he struggled to open his eyes. "Wha'?"

"Time to wake up, to check for a concussion."

Her voice was soft, gentle, and not jarring - at least not to him. Eiji blinked again, forcing his eyes to stay open as she shone a light in them, checking - or so Syusuke guessed - how they reacted. "Good," she said, and patted his shoulder.

Eiji was asleep again before she left the room.

Syusuke was glad. Eiji didn't need to see him right now; really, he shouldn't even be there. But he couldn't make himself leave, sliding the chair closer again and slipping his hand in Eiji's limp one.

He was surprised when Eiji's fingers closed over his. The redhead didn't wake, however, and so Syusuke sat and watched him sleep.

How long, he thought after the next time the nurse checked Eiji's eyes an hour later, how long until Eiji ended up in the hospital, if they'd stayed together? How long until he put the redhead there, pushing him away and denying everything?

It was a sobering and terrifying thought. He tried to push it away, but his own photos bore record of what he'd done, how Eiji had changed _because of_ what he'd done.

Was it even possible to salvage that joy of life the man had had so long ago?

He wasn't sure; something had changed, something drastic, since Eiji had visited the Gallery. He'd noticed it when they were at Taka's, especially; he'd half expected to be ignored, only to find that Eiji was… perfectly polite.

And distant. In fact, the only one he wasn't distant from was Oishi. Syusuke hadn't gotten up the nerve to call his former teammate and ask him what was going on; but knowing Eiji, Oishi probably didn't really know. The redhead had never been particularly open about what he was doing. His incredible stamina the time he'd played singles in the Nationals Tournament their ninth grade year had taken even Oishi by surprise.

That was just tennis. This was… life.

He reached up to tug gently on the only tuft of hair on Eiji's forehead that he could reach - the rest was still wrapped in bandages. He wanted to run his hands through it - make him grow it long again - kiss him….

But no. Not until and unless Eiji asked. Allowed it. He'd taken so much from him already, this was going to be at Eiji's speed.

The nurse interrupted two more times before Syusuke realized if he was going to be of any worth at all in the morning, he was going to have to go home to get some sleep.

He leaned over the sleeping man, and brushed his lips across his forehead. "Sleep well, and get well soon," he whispered.

Eiji shifted, but his eyes didn't open, and Syusuke slipped from the room as quietly as he'd come in.


	23. Tree, Pt 2

Writer's Note: This is the second part of the arc: there are four parts of this one. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity 055/100  
Prompt: 056 - Breakfast  
Summary: Oishi goes to visit Eiji in the hospital, and finds out some very disturbing information.  
Author's Notes: Okay, so it's random. Sorry if the timeline seems to slow down!  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Tree: Morning Scoldings

Syuichiro stopped for breakfast on the way to the hospital, having apologized to Kippei as he rushed out the door. Kippei had only kissed him in understanding and shooed him out.

He met Eiji's mother in the lobby, purely by accident. "Eiji's fine," she told him as they waited for the elevator. "He's been waking up all night, so he's probably really tired, but he's fine."

"Probably has a headache, too," he added.

"Serves him right," she muttered, and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Syuichiro followed her up to the room, and went in to find Eiji picking morosely at the breakfast the hospital had given him. Eiji smiled at them without moving, but didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling?" his mother asked.

Eiji set the fork down. "My head feels… funny. Empty," he added. "I think it's the drugs."

Syuichiro chuckled. "Are you sure it's just not you?"

Eiji almost shook his head, and grimaced. "Yes, I'm sure," he said fondly.

"The doctor said they wanted to keep you just for a little while longer today. They'll release you later today, I think."

"Do you want me to call work?" Syuichiro asked.

Eiji turned his head very slowly, looking as if even that hurt. "Yes, please. That would be nice." Syuichiro called, dialing from memory, and got Eiji's secretary. He explained what had happened, at least to the best of his knowledge. The woman acknowledged his explanation, and Syuichiro had the feeling she was going to call Atobe and let him know. Just as well; it meant he didn't have to.

"I had a weird dream last night," Eiji said as Syuichiro got off the phone and slipped it in his pocket. "The nurse said someone _was_ here last night, so I'm not insane."

Syuichiro's eyes narrowed. "Someone?" It was ominous that the someone hadn't left their name or anything. Only one person would be so secretive. Fuji. But how?

"Well, yeah." And there was a strange look in Eiji's eyes that Syuichiro didn't like. "She couldn't describe him, though; she didn't see him. The nurse that did was gone before she could ask, but she put it in my file."

Eiji's mother looked from her son to Syuichiro, and she sighed. "You think you know who…." And then it must have hit her, because she looked suddenly furious. "You think it was… that boy."

Eiji sighed. "He's no more a boy than I am, mom," he said softly.

"You'll always be a boy to me," she said softly. "Both of you will." Then she turned her full attention on her son and drew herself up. "What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted to get your grandchild out of the tree before he fell," he told her, leaning back and giving up on eating breakfast. Syuichiro eyed him, noticing the pallor in his cheeks, and wondered if he should even try to head her off.

"Kikumaru-san," he said softly, "Eiji doesn't look like he feels very well."

She looked at him with a knowing smile. "I know. If I hadn't noticed that, I would be yelling at him." Her hand rested on his knee for a moment, then she turned back to her son. "You should have at least taken off your shoes."

"He was terrified, Mom," Eiji said gently. "I wasn't going to leave him up there any longer."

She sighed. "I know. Your love of children is… endearing." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Keep it, in all the work you're doing." She glanced at Syuichiro with a smile. "I'll let him sleep now," she said. "Are you staying as well?"

Syuichiro shook his head. "I can't. I have to get to work. Let me know when you get home, okay, Eiji?"

"I will. Thanks for coming, Oishi."

He slipped from the room, and was half a mind to call Fuji and find out just _why_ he'd been there - and how had he known Eiji was in the hospital, anyway?

* * *

Continuity 056/100  
Prompt: 072 - Fixed  
Summary: Eiji and his mother talk.  
Author's Notes: I don't know. Random? 

Tree: Going Home

The doctor released Eiji that afternoon, with a warning to be careful and not exert himself. His mother, who had stayed most of the day, even when he slept, accompanied him out to the car she'd brought. "I thought you'd rather a ride than take the bus," she said as he got in.

"Yes, thanks," he told her, settling into the seat.

"Would you like to come home with me, and get that dinner you didn't get to have last night? It's just your dad and I tonight."

"Sure," Eiji said wearily. After a moment he remembered why he was heading home from the hospital. "Did you get much done on your project?" The conversation distracted him from his headache, and from the rather disturbing dream he'd had the night before. Although he wasn't at all sure it had been a dream.

"Yes, thank you. We'll need one more night, I think, but we'll do something else with the children. Thank you for your help, though."

He smiled slightly. "I had fun, right up until I fell out of the tree."

"It sounded like it. Miki and Tomiko told me how much fun you were having, too. They looked out to check on the children. Aki feels bad, you know."

"Oh, it's not his fault," Eiji said wearily. "It was mine."

His vision was doubling again, and he closed his eyes. No permanent damage, the doctor had said, and he clung to that, even if he didn't need his eyesight for tennis any more. It was sad, in a way, really, but it was a lost skill.

Probably better.

That wasn't really helpful, either, and he focused back on his mother's words. "It'll probably be just soup, if your father got home before we do; he was over at Miki's with Aki, to talk to him. I'd like it if you'd talk to him, too."

"I will. Once I can look at something without it doubling."

She gave him a glance. "In pain?"

"A little. I have a prescription, and I'll pick…"

"You should have said something." She swung the car gently around a corner. "We can go and get it now."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Fixed, the doctor had said with a wry grin. Try not to break it again. Your head is not that hard.

Family doctors always knew too much.

* * *

Continuity 057/100  
Prompt: 016 - Purple  
Summary: Eiji is told to stay home - and has some rather morbid thoughts.  
Author's Notes: I had to go back and change this, because of something that is mentioned later. 

Tree: Bruised

Eiji woke up to find the right side of his face was purple. He'd half expected it, but the fact was that he hadn't seen it yesterday. He also realized just how sore he was.

Well, he'd barely seen anything at all, yesterday, between the exhaustion and the pain. It was bearable today, but he wasn't going to be much good at work.

The phone rang just before he got in the shower, and he picked it up, towel wrapped around him. He pressed it to his ear, gasped, and switched it to the other side.

"You are not expected in to work today." Atobe's voice was calm, collected, and perhaps a little angry.

"What?"

"You _are_ getting ready to go to work, correct?"

"Yes."

"Don't. Oishi told me what happened."

Eiji sighed. "There are things…."

"They are being dealt with," Atobe said firmly. "I do not want you collapsing here."

Eiji sighed again, resigned. He should have known better than to protest, anyway. "Okay. I'll stay home."

"How bad is it?" Atobe's voice was quiet, now, less firm.

"Mostly just purple; I got a good prescription and filled it already. Everything seems to work fine; my eyes aren't seeing double today."

"Yet," Atobe said. "Rest. Sleep. Relax. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up before Eiji could respond.

Setting the phone down, Eiji sighed again and went to get in the shower; he was ready for it anyway, and the hot water eased the other aches in his body. Instead of getting ready for work, however, he dressed in sweats, made himself some tea, and sank down on the couch.

He was lucky, really, that all he got was a large, purple bruise and seven stitches. Well… lucky was a little strong. He wasn't actually sure he had been lucky; certainly most of his troubles would be over if he'd just… never woken up.

On the other hand, he was glad that wasn't the last of him the children had seen; it might have been just a little too much for them. And Eiji really didn't want to leave that kind of guilt in Aki, even if it meant he had to slog on himself.

He took a sip of his tea to try to get rid of those morbid thoughts, his eyes fixed on the wall across from him. A vague thought wondered if the purple on his face would match any of Atobe's décor, and the fight to not laugh gave him such a headache that he took some of the medicine and went to bed. He slept most of the day.

* * *

Continuity 058/100  
Prompt: 084 - He  
Summary: Eiji contemplates the "dream" he had.  
Author's Notes: Sorry. I was trying to just get the word count for Nanowrimo. 

Tree: Half-Awake Dreams

It was a week later before Eiji remembered the dream he'd had while in the hospital, relaxing at home after work.

It wasn't very clear; he didn't remember much, only that someone had been there, holding his hand, in the less coherent parts of the night when the nurse _hadn't_ been there. He couldn't exactly say why, but he was certain it had been Fuji.

Why would his former boyfriend have been there? And how would he have known? It wasn't like Fuji lived…. Well, maybe he did. Eiji didn't know where he lived. But it wasn't likely that he lived in his parents' neighborhood; his mother would have said something.

And Eiji knew his mother wouldn't have called Fuji - if she even had his number. Certainly she'd called Oishi, though….

Oishi wouldn't have called him, either. Eiji was sure of that. Not after that exhibit.

It was just so irritating, to have to figure it all out, and it just made his head hurt. So he stopped….

But still. Why would Fuji be there, anyway? What could he hope to gain?

And why was he even thinking about this? The idea was to get away from Fuji, in thoughts as well as physically. Well, he'd quit running physically, but he wasn't going to let his thought dwell on the other man, that was courting disaster. He wanted him out of his life.

But Fuji just wouldn't go.

If only he could find a partner like Oishi had….

Yeah, and if wishes were money, he'd be as rich as Atobe. He gave up and went to bed.


	24. Tree, Pt 3

Writer's Note: The last part of the arc: there are three parts to this one. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 059/100  
Prompt: 044 - Circle  
Summary: Oishi meets Fuji again, and this time he's angry.  
Author's Notes: They needed to have it out, face to face. And we're back at the coffee shop. Sheesh.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Tree: Coffee Shop, Revisited.

Syuichiro was angry.

He knew he didn't get angry very much, but he knew Kippei had been clear, that first time they'd seen Fuji in that coffee shop, when Kippei had told Fuji to stay away from them and Eiji. Well, that wasn't fair, because he'd ignored it himself the next time Fuji had come into their lives, both with the conversation and his exhibits. But with Eiji, in the hospital, was a little too far. This time, Syuichiro had called Fuji and demanded to meet him. Kippei sat behind him, across the room again, although Syuichiro wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid of what Fuji would do to him – or what he might do to Fuji. It seemed they'd come full circle.

The photographer stepped in almost hesitantly, crossing to the booth where Syuichiro sat without buying anything. He slid in, hands clasped before him. "Yes?"

"What were you doing at the hospital?"

Fuji's eyes opened in surprise. "What?"

"Eiji thought it was a dream, but he was pretty sure it was you."

Fuji sighed. "I… followed him home. I just caught sight of him when he boarded the bus, and followed to see where he'd go. I hadn't left when the ambulance came."

Syuichiro clenched his fists, trying to hide how angry he was, and closed his eyes to regain his composure. "I thought Eiji made it pretty clear at Taka's that he wasn't interested in having you around."

"Yes, but…," the photographer began to protest.

"Fuji. Enough. Stay away from Eiji. You've tormented him enough for the last… too many years. I'm really tired of it. I was tired of it in High School. You didn't deserve him then, you certainly don't now. Not after that…." He clenched his teeth at the thought of the revealing exhibit they'd seen. "Leave him in peace. Please."

"I don't think I can," Fuji said softly. "I don't want to."

"I never believed the rumors of how you meddled in people's live, you know," Syuichiro said softly. "I didn't think you were that bad; certainly you left me alone. I thought, really, that Eiji was some sort of aberration or something…. But this is ridiculous, Fuji. You can't stalk him. It'll only scare him off farther and farther from you, and there won't be anything you can do."

"I'm not going to scare him."

"You were at the hospital even before _I_ knew he was," Syuichiro said flatly. "That would scare me."

"I'm not trying to scare him," Fuji repeated, sounding far too serene.

"Trying or not, you are. Back off."

Fiji took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. "Eiji will be mine again," he said, his voice low and angry.

Syuichiro shook his head. "He was never yours, as much as he wanted to be. You wouldn't let him be. Why should he start now?" He got up, afraid that if he didn't, he might hit the other man. "Stay away from him."

Before he'd reached the door, Kippei was there, entwining his fingers with Syuichiro's, whispering calming words in his ear as they stepped outside.

If only Eiji could find someone like that.

* * *

Continuity 60/100  
Prompt: 021 - Friends  
Summary: Eiji gets an invitation to dinner.  
Author's Notes: It can't be fun to talk to Fuji. And the idea of the tennis match? I figured they'd be fans, even if they didn't play any more. 

Tree: Injuries

Eiji was surprised when the phone rang just before he left for the day; his secretary informed him that it was Oishi, and he had her transfer it immediately.

"Oishi?"

"Eiji, are you busy tonight?"

"No," Eiji said, and wondered why his friend sounded so… strange.

"Kippei is cooking. Do you want to join us?"

Eiji blinked. Kippei was a very good cook, but he didn't do it much, mostly because he was usually working in the evening. But his breakfasts - Eiji had had a couple - were divine, and his dinners even more so. "Yes. What time?"

"When you get here. I don't know when we'll eat, but come from work."

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you in a bit."

He hung up, finished filing his things away, and locked the file cabinet behind his desk. Then he grabbed his briefcase, waved good bye to his secretary, and headed out.

The bus ride to Oishi and Kippei's was shorter than to his own apartment, but he used that time to wonder about Oishi's tone. His friend had sounded… stressed, or something, and it was strange. Very strange, because Oishi didn't get stressed easily.

Not any more.

Kippei met him at the door, hands dirty with flour and something else Eiji couldn't identify. "He's in the living room," he said softly as Eiji slipped his shoes off and dropped his bag by the stand. "He spoke with Fuji today, and it really disturbed him."

"What about?"

"You."

Eiji nodded and headed into the living room, stretching his shoulders to relax them. He sat by his friend and lay an arm across his shoulders before Oishi even knew he was there. The startled look in his green eyes made Eiji smile. "Are you okay? You sounded weird on the phone."

Oishi took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and he looked down, leaning against Eiji. "No, not really. I'm glad you came, though."

"Kippei said you spoke with Fuji."

"He was the one in the hospital," Oishi said. "He… had followed you home, caught sight of you on the bus or something, and said he hadn't left yet when the ambulance came."

"I thought that was him," Eiji mused. "But why are you so upset? Oishi, just… leave him alone."

"But he won't leave you alone," Oishi said softly.

"I'm doing fine," Eiji said with a smile. "It's not like… well, he's not bothering me."

"He thinks you'll be his again. He might."

Eiji's smile faltered, and he was glad Oishi was not looking at him. "If he does, I'll get my mom after him. She'll take him down." He was silent a moment. "I think I could hit him, now, too."

Oishi snorted softly, then suddenly began to laugh.

Kippei appeared from the kitchen after a few minutes, a curious look on his face. "What happened?"

"I said I thought I could hit Fuji…" Eiji started, and Oishi, who had begun to calm down, began laughing again. "And that happened," he continued, but he was beginning to smile himself.

Kippei chuckled. "I don't know what set him off either, but I'm glad to hear him laugh. He's been… upset all day."

"Talking with Fuji will do that," Eiji said with a shrug. "Can I help with anything?"

Kippei shook his head. "Keep him smiling or something." He went back into the kitchen.

Oishi calmed down shortly and lay his head on Eiji's shoulder. "As completely strange as that sounds - and unlikely as it seems - I'm glad to hear it," he said. "Sometimes I think he needs a good punch."

Eiji grinned. "Oh, yes, he could really use one." Then he shrugged again, wanting to change the subject. "Is there anything good on TV? Like… I don't know, a tennis match with someone we know?"

Oishi's brow furrowed, and he reached for the TV remote. "I don't know. Let's find out."

They flipped through the TV channels, surfing through to find the sports station, and finding at least a match, even if it wasn't with anyone they knew. Kippei joined them just as the next match started, this one with Oshitari and Mukahi, and he laughed at them. "What, nothing else interesting on?"

"If you haven't seen Mukahi lately," Eiji said, "you're going to be surprised. He's gotten better."

"Better?" Oishi asked, leaning against Kippei once he'd sat down next to him.

"Higher. You should see it; I think he could do a standing flip over Inui or Ochibi without even trying too hard." Eiji leaned forward just as Mukahi launched himself into a Moon-sault, and then he sucked in his breath. "Oh, that's not…."

The crack as the redhead landed was heard even over the TV, and he collapsed to the court. "…good," Eiji finished, wincing. The cameras were there almost on Oshitari's heels, and so were the medics. Pain was etched into Mukahi's face, words spoken between the partners that the camera, thankfully - at least Eiji thought so - didn't pick up. But the announcement that the pair had to forfeit wasn't a surprise to the three watching, and Eiji sighed. "That's too bad," he said softly.

"It's not the first time he's been hurt," one of the announcers said conversationally. "But I have to say, that looked by far the worst of anything before now. We'll give you updates as soon as we get them, but in my opinion…." He trailed off, as if he wasn't certain he wanted to go on.

"You think he'll have to retire?" the other announcer asked.

"It's a good guess."

"Not good," Oishi said. "How crushed is he likely to be?"

Eiji's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure, actually," he said slowly. "When I spoke with him a few weeks ago, he was happy and… well, Gakuto," he said finally, after searching for a word. "I hope it's not as bad as they said it was. I'll ask Atobe tomorrow; he'll know fairly quickly, because I know he keeps track of them."

Kippei leaned back, an arm wrapped around Oishi. "I'm glad that never happened to you," he said. "Either of you."

"Yeah. It would have been tough," Eiji said quietly, watching the screen. The camera had focused back on Oshitari, who stood still in the center of the court, where the pair across the net were talking to him. He seemed… happy enough - no, unconcerned, and it was strange. Until Eiji remembered that Oshitari had mostly been unconcerned every time he'd seen him in Junior High and High School, too.

But there was something in his eyes, this time, that made Eiji think he wasn't as unconcerned as he pretended to be.

"Dinner time," Kippei said, and Oishi turned off the TV. Eiji blinked, got up, and followed the two into the kitchen.

* * *

Continuity 61/100  
Prompt: 081 - How?  
Summary: Eiji has a long over-due talk with his nephew.  
Author's Notes: It was the thread that wouldn't die. 

Tree: Overdue Conversation

"It's getting bad," Miki told Eiji over the phone one Saturday morning. Her phone call had awoken him. "Would you come out and talk to Aki? He feels really badly."

Eiji blinked, still not completely awake, and then realized what she was talking about; he'd promised to talk to his nephew about when he'd fallen out of the tree. "Yes. Tell him I'll pick him up at 11:30 and take him to lunch."

She chuckled. "That's a little extreme," she said.

"Maybe. But it will guarantee that Mai won't have a chance to break into the conversation, and I really don't want to be interrupted."

"All right. If you want. You'll have to take Mai out, too," she warned him.

"Okay. Tell her I'll take her out next Saturday." He said good-bye and hung up.

He had a little time, but not much, so he took a quick shower, dressed casually, and went to catch the bus.

Aki was waiting for him, nervously, just inside the door, and opened it when Eiji knocked. Eiji called to tell Miki they were leaving, and then they were off, back down to the bus stop.

Eiji asked his nephew about his school, what clubs he was in, and various other things, just to keep the boy talking while they rode the bus. When they were settled in a small restaurant that Eiji knew his nephew liked, he leaned back in his seat and eyed the younger boy. "Your mom said you were still upset," he said.

Aki's eyes widened, and he nodded. "It's not your fault," Eiji said softly. "It was stupidity on my part. If I'd been thinking I would have taken my shoes off."

"You would have ruined your socks," his nephew pointed out, and Eiji smiled.

"Yes, but better that than my head. I knew the shoes were slippery," he went on when Aki had stopped laughing. "Remember how I slipped on the grass?"

"Yeah," Aki said, laughing again. "You fell down and nearly hit Mai."

"Exactly. So I should have known they'd slip in the tree. I thought you did a great thing, helping your cousin into the tree. You didn't know he'd climb so high," Eiji added. "I didn't know he could climb."

"I didn't either," Aki admitted.

"And you did just as I asked, to help me get him out of the tree. I don't think you have anything to be worried about," Eiji said.

"You hit your head," Aki protested.

"It was a pretty bruise," Eiji agreed, wondering how to get the point across that the fall wasn't his nephew's fault. "But it's gone, and there was no other damage done. My head doesn't hurt any more, and I'll even climb the tree with you at Christmas - wearing trainers - to show you I still can. Deal?"

Aki smiled. "Deal."

The rest of lunch passed in comfort and laughter, and Eiji loved it. They made plans for climbing the tree at Christmas on the bus ride home, and then Eiji dropped Aki off at home, politely excusing himself from his sister's invitation to stay for dinner.

Miki called him up that night. "Thanks, Eiji. Aki's doing much better."

"Good. Thanks for reminding me," he said. "I'd forgotten that I wanted to talk to him."


	25. Interlude five, Unwanted Card

Writer's Note: I'm sorry this is so short: it's caught between two arcs all by itself. There was nothing to connect it with. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 062/100  
Prompt: 029 - Birth  
Summary: Eiji's birthday.  
Author's Notes: Like the other interludes, it's just a look at his life.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Interlude Five – Unwanted Card

The day started well; Eiji's birthday fell on a Friday, so the grand celebration would be the next day. Eiji enjoyed the ride to work, and spent the first few minutes when he got in checking through his mail, like every other day.

It was a normal day, truly, in spite of the date, and he relaxed as he worked, looking forward to the party the next day, expecting nothing much today.

The ride home was no different, comfortable, if he was more full than usual because of the cake that had appeared at lunch time. He hadn't had a piece until near the end of the day, and it had been delicious.

He grabbed his mail on the way into his apartment building, shuffling through it in the elevator as he went up to his floor. One card-sized envelop followed another, and he opened his door with his shoulder after unlocking it, dropping the junk mail on the table by the door as he kicked his shoes off.

Eiji settled on the couch and opened the cards, one after another, finding something from Taka, Ryuzaki-sensei, Oishi and Kippei, and, to his complete surprise, Fuji. He looked at the card for a moment – it seemed innocuous enough – but one never knew with Fuji.

His phone rang; Oishi and Kippei calling to wish him a happy birthday, and would he like to go to dinner tonight? He agreed, hung up, took one last look at the card from Fuji, and then dumped it in the trash can on the way to grab his coat.


	26. Yuushi, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is the first part of an arc: there are two parts in it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 063/100  
Prompt: 008 - Weeks  
Summary: Eiji renews an old acquaintance. Or the acquaintaince comes to see him. One of the two.  
Author's Notes: This was not exactly my idea; a good friend of mine, when asked for help (and knowing _nothing_ of Prince of Tennis) thought that this was the best looking one of the bunch I showed her. I can't say I disagree.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Yuushi: Renewed Acquaintances

Three weeks after they'd seen the forfeited match with Oshitari and Mukahi, Eiji looked up when someone knocked on his office door, and started to see Oshitari Yuushi standing there, hands in pockets, leaning against the jam. "Hi," Eiji said, not entirely certain what else to say.

"Atobe said you worked here, and I didn't believe him," he said, and walked further in, closing the door behind him.

"How is Mukahi?"

Oshitari sighed softly. "I think he's going to have to retire," he said. "I'm not sure he's ready to face that yet, but I'm getting used to the idea. I was about ready to, anyway."

Eiji tilted his head. "Oh? Why?"

"Getting… well, old."

"You're not old," Eiji protested. "I'm not old, so you can't be; you're only, what, a month older than I am?"

Oshitari smirked. "I feel old, then."

"Go play with children."

The other man blinked at him, as if startled. "Play with children?"

Eiji smiled. "It worked for me. Although I did a stupid thing and fell out of a tree…."

"That sounds more like you," Oshitari said, almost too quickly.

"Sounds more like me?" Eiji asked, startled.

"Playing with kids, instead of sitting at this desk, doing… whatever it is you do."

Eiji smiled again. "It was me, I guess. It keeps me from feeling too old. I built a whole family of snowmen last year, with my sister's kids."

Oshitari shook his head. "I liked you better with long hair."

That came out of left field. "What?"

"Your hair that short. It… isn't good for your face."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. "How long are you here?"

Oshitari shrugged. "I actually live in Tokyo, so I'm here for a while. At least until we find something out about Mukahi's ankle."

"Was it broken, or what?"

"Bad break," the tensai said. "I knew he was off when he jumped."

"I noticed in the middle of the flip," Eiji nodded.

Oshitari leaned forward, eyes bright. "You were watching?"

Eiji flushed at the sudden scrutiny. "We heard the crack when he hit the clay. I'm sorry," he added. "It couldn't have been a fun thing to witness. Or experience."

"We?"

"Oishi had had a bad day – Kippei offered to cook me dinner if I'd come and help cheer him up. I never turn that down."

Something in Oshitari's demeanor made Eiji think the other man had relaxed. "Good cook?"

"Surprisingly so," Eiji said.

"You know," Oshitari said, "as much as I'd rather not go, I'm pretty sure Atobe would have my head if I distract you for too long. It was good to see you, Kikumaru."

"Eiji."

The dark haired man blinked. "What?"

"Call me Eiji."

And he got a real smile, for the first time since he'd known him, from Oshitari. It was stunning.

"Call me Yuushi. I'll see you around, Eiji."

He was gone before Eiji had quite recovered from the effects of that smile.

* * *

Continuity 64/100  
Prompt: 092 - Christmas  
Summary: Eiji and shopping.  
Author's Notes: Can't let the old boyfriend just disappear, now, can I?

Yuushi: Christmas Cheer

Eiji had a love / hate relationship with Christmas. He enjoyed the season, knew he'd love spending time with his parents and family, but he hated shopping.

Too many people, crowds, everything always put him in such a bad mood that it almost didn't seem worth it.

"I never go shopping," Atobe said one day when they had lunch together. "I get all my gifts online."

Eiji was seriously beginning to think he had it right as he stood in line at the book store. He had an armful of books for gifts, and happened to look in the wrong direction.

He didn't know if Fuji had seen him, but the other man stood at a table near the door, browsing through a book Eiji vaguely recognized as one he'd picked up to look at as well. He didn't turn away, as such, but he did direct his gaze elsewhere, looking toward the front counter, trying to calculate how long until he'd be able to go.

It wasn't too long, thankfully, and soon he was able to put the books down and pay for them. Sliding the bag on his arm, he made his way to the door, glad to see that Fuji was no longer at the table.

Maybe he _would_ do the rest of his shopping online.


	27. Yuushi, Pt 2

Writer's Note: This is the second part of an arc: there is one part here. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 065/100  
Prompt: 038 – Touch  
Summary: Eiji goes on another first date. It goes _much_ better.  
Author's Notes: I had fun with this one.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Yuushi: A Less Disastrous First Date

The biggest surprise of Eiji's life happened three days after New Years.

His wish, this year, had been one of his more selfish ones, rather like the one he'd wished in New York. But this year, he wished for… someone. Even if it was for one date, he wanted that date.

The knock at his office door brought his head up, and he smiled as Oshitari Yuushi looked in. "Busy?" Yuushi asked.

"No, come in," Eiji said. "I need to rest my brain." He set the paper down that he'd been examining, and leaned back. "How have you been?"

Yuushi chuckled, sitting down in one of the chairs across the desk. "Good. Relaxing, believe it or not."

"And Mukahi?"

Yuushi shook his head. "Beginning to realize he's done."

"I'm sorry," Eiji said. "That can't be easy for him."

"He's finding it easier than he thought, though," Yuushi said. "I think he was getting close to retiring, too. He just didn't realize it."

"That's good. Do you know what you want to do, once the retirement is official?"

Yuushi tilted his head. "Find someone and spoil them rotten."

Eiji blinked. "Oh."

Yuushi laughed. "I'll probably find something else to do that I really like. I'm just not sure what that is, yet."

Eiji smiled. "You'll find something." He winked. "Or someone."

The smile faded from Yuushi's face for a long moment, and the replacement smile was… softer. "You busy tonight?"

"I don't think so," Eiji said, and reached for his calendar. "I don't know why I ever check this," he muttered softly to himself as he flipped to the correct day. "It's not like I'm ever busy."

When he looked up again, Yuushi had moved to sit on the edge of his desk. "No, I have no plans."

"Care to make some?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Was he actually flirting with Oshitari Yuushi? He had to be insane….

Or lonely.

Or both.

"Dinner, some place nice. After you get out of that suit, though; something casual would be much better."

Eiji smiled wryly. "Half the things you say to me are… almost insults," he said. "You don't like my hair, my clothes…."

Yuushi reached out and brushed his hand through Eiji's hair. "I can get used to this," he said. "But certainly something less than a suit would more comfortable."

Eiji blinked, startled speechless. "Um. Well, yes," he finally managed to get out.

"Good." He stood up. "Give me your address, and I'll pick you up at six."

He stammered it out and just stared as Yuushi left his office, closing the door behind him.

Wait. What just happened?

* * *

He was still dazed when he got home, but quickly changed into khakis and a dark green button down shirt. He'd barely finished when the phone rang, and he picked it up. "Eiji," Oishi said. "You busy?"

"Actually, yes," Eiji said. "I'm still sort of shocked."

"Oh?" His former partner sounded a little _too_ interested.

"Yeah. I'm going to dinner with Oshitari Yuushi."

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line. "Oshitari Yuushi?"

"Yes."

There was a buzz from the door. "That's him, I'll call you later."

He barely heard Oishi's farewell as he hung up, tucked his phone and wallet into his pocket, and grabbed his keys on his way out the door. He paused long enough to lock it, surprising himself by running down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He was nearly out of breath – really out of shape! – by the time he got there.

He couldn't have said why he was in such a hurry, either.

Yuushi looked amused. "What did you do, run down here?"

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." Eiji suddenly felt like a teenager, clumsy and ignorant, and he felt his cheeks flush.

Yuushi just smirked. "I wouldn't have minded a short wait." He gestured for Eiji to precede him, and Eiji started forward. There was a light touch at the small of his back as Yuushi guided him to his car. He wasn't surprised to find Yuushi had a nice car, although it wasn't the sports car he would have expected. After a second thought though, he figured Yuushi was too tall for something that small.

He was surprised when Yuushi opened the door for him, but seated himself inside the car. Yuushi joined him fairly quickly, and they were off.

The drive was a short one; Eiji had little to say, so he didn't say anything, relaxing in the quiet of the car. "Do you drive?" Yuushi asked.

"No," Eiji said. "I don't. I've never had a need to; I could probably afford a car, but I don't really want one."

"You might have to change your mind," Yuushi said softly, but said nothing at Eiji's curious look, and looked like he was concentrating on parking.

Well, not really, because Eiji was utterly surprised when he found they were at a very nice place, and Yuushi tossed the keys to the valet. Once again, his hand settled in Eiji's lower back as Yuushi escorted him in, and they were immediately shown to a small room in the back, private and very nice looking.

It was so strange – but then Eiji had to remind himself that he was having dinner with a celebrity, even if Yuushi wasn't as famous as Britney Spears. He blinked at the thought, and resolved to be a little less… shy?

"What are you in the mood for?" Yuushi asked, and Eiji picked up the menu.

"Nothing specific," Eiji said, looking over what the restaurant offered. "Everything looks good."

Yuushi chuckled. "I'm sure you're hungry by now," he said.

Eiji nodded. "Do you have any suggestions?"

It was a lovely night, and Eiji enjoyed himself more than he had in a long time. It was even more amazing to him, as Yuushi indicated he wanted the check, that he hadn't once started to panic. Maybe, just maybe, he was finally ready for this.

At least, he thought so until the maitre'd came in and said, softly, "I'm afraid the press found out somehow you were here, Oshitari-san. I can offer your friend a back way out, if you'd prefer to keep him away from them?"

Eiji blinked, startled, and looked at Yuushi. The other man grimaced, then nodded shortly. "I'd appreciate that," he said. "Eiji, once you get out, head off down the street the way we came from, and turn right at the next corner. I'll pick you up there. It won't take me long."

Eiji nodded and stood as Yuushi did. "Okay."

It _was_ a back way, too. He was let out through the kitchen, past the dumpsters, and pointed down the alley way to the street. "You'll have to go around the front of the restaurant," his guide said, "but that might be better; you won't have just appeared from nowhere."

So he went, as directed, and edged past the press, asking one person near the edge of the crowd who they expected to see. "Oshitari Yuushi," an excited girl said, barely too low to be a scream. Eiji smiled and moved on, walking past the restaurant and to the corner. Before he reached it, he heard the unmistakable sound of cameras clicking and shrieks from some of the girls – there must have been more than the one he'd seen – and had to smile. Yuushi must have come out.

So, this was going to be part of dating – if that's what he was doing – Oshitari Yuushi. How bad would it be? He turned the corner, considering if this was something he wanted… and decided that yes, it probably was, for now, anyway. He wanted to continue this relationship.

It came as a shock to him when he realized it, but it was a nice one, and maybe it would work out, in spite of Yuushi's obvious fame.

The sedan came around the corner and stopped; Eiji slid in and smiled at his date. "Is it always like this?" he asked.

Yuushi smiled back as he pulled back onto the street. "Unfortunately, yes, it has been lately. Gakuto and I are holding a press conference later this week, and I think they're trying to find out what it's about – although most of them already know."

"Your retirement?"

"It'll be official on Friday. Once that happens, I figure a month until they leave me completely alone. Well, not completely," he said after a moment. "I don't think that will ever happen. Although I hope so," he added, and Eiji caught the other man's eyes sliding towards him. He only smiled.

Yuushi dropped him off at his apartment, walking him up to the door. Again, his hand rested lightly in the small of Eiji's back, and Eiji found he liked it there. He stopped at the door, unlocking it, and then turned to face his date. "Thanks for dinner," he said. "It was fun."

"I'd like to do it again, some time," Yuushi said. "Can I call you?"

"I'd like that."

He reached up, and his thumb gently traced Eiji's jaw line. "Do you kiss on your first date?"

It took Eiji by surprise. "I don't know. It's been so long since I've had a first date I managed to stay all the way through for," he said.

"Hm." There was a curious look in Yuushi's eyes for a moment. "I'll ask about that later. For now… do you mind if I kiss you good night?"

Eiji blinked up at him, so caught by the soft touch on his face that he barely heard the question. "Um. No. I mean…."

The kiss was soft, gentle, and quite short, leaving Eiji wanting more. But it was better to leave it there, he decided; if this was going to work, he was going to have to take it very, very slowly.

"Good night," Yuushi said.

"Good night. Thank you," Eiji managed to get out, and all but fell through the opened door into his apartment.

It was… well, maybe he felt safe with Yuushi because of their history together, such as it was. Or maybe he was just ready to date again, finally.

He gathered himself together, locked his door, and went to find a phone to call Oishi.


	28. Yuushi, Pt 3

Writer's Note: This is the last part of the arc: there are four parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 066/100  
097 – Writer's Choice  
Summary: Atobe speaks with Oshitari.  
Author's Notes: There's just something interesting about a protective Atobe.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Yuushi: Warning

"Atobe-san, Oshitari Yuushi is here to see you," his secretary said at the door, and Keigo looked up long enough to beckon his former teammate further into his office before turning his attention back to the urgent paperwork before him.

Oshitari was watching him when he looked up again and set his pen down. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "Thank you for seeing me."

Oshitari nodded. "What is this about?"

"Kikumaru," Keigo said, and smirked at Oshitari's startled look. Granted, he hid it fast enough, but Keigo knew his tensai well enough to see it.

"What about him?" Oshitari asked warily.

"I heard you had a nice date," Keigo said, and Oshitari smirked. "Do you remember the rumors we heard just before graduation?"

Oshitari nodded slowly, realization in his eyes even before Keigo spoke again. "They were true." He let that sink in a little. "I've lost Kikumaru once; I don't want it to happen again."

"You think I would…." Oshitari started, and Keigo held his hand up, stopping the other man's words.

"I'm not saying that," Keigo said. "I don't know how skittish he's likely to be. Just…." He paused, choosing his words with care. "Move slowly. As long as his work is good, I'm happy. He starts looking haunted again – and I find out you're the reason – I will take steps. It was hard enough to replace him the first time; it would be near impossible now."

Oshitari was quiet a very long time. "Are you this protective of all your employees?" he asked, but there was no mocking tone in his voice.

Keigo smirked. "Ask Kikumaru how I found out he worked for me," he said.

"I will," Oshitari said. "And… the rumors?"

"You might try Oishi Syuichiro if you want confirmation of their truth."

Oshitari nodded. "I should have thought of that." He stood. "I've got a lunch date, but I'll keep that in mind." He bowed and left the office.

Keigo watched him go, and let himself smirk when the door closed. He didn't think Oshitari would spook Kikumaru if the situation were normal.

It was anything but normal.

* * *

Continuity 067/100  
Prompt: 065 - Passing  
Summary: Eiji meets Fuji by accident.  
Author's Notes: I figure if Fuji is stalking him, Eiji won't see most of what is going on. 

Yuushi: In Passing

Eiji slipped into the coffee shop Oishi had recommended, stepping into line even as he studied the menu board above the front counter. He'd nearly decided on something when he heard a voice he really wished he hadn't.

"Eijiko. How are you?"

Heart in his mouth, he looked down to find himself staring at Fuji. "I'm good," he managed, hoping it sounded casual. "You?"

"Glad I ran into you."

His former boyfriend's eyes were still closed; Eiji was glad of that, at least. "Oh? Why?"

"It's been a while since I've seen you, that's all."

The lady at the counter cleared her throat, and Fuji turned around to give his order. Gathering his thoughts the best he could, Eiji found what he'd decided on, and gave his order to the next person available. Unfortunately, Fuji's order was done before his, and the blue-eyed man stood between him and the door, waiting.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Eiji walked toward the door. "Can't stay?" Fuji asked, almost playfully, as he started by.

"No," Eiji said. "I was just passing by; I'd just heard this place was really good, and I thought I'd check it out."

Fuji nodded. "Have a good day," he said, and moved away from the door to sit down.

Eiji let himself out, wondering if that had been coincidence, and if so, what might it mean?

* * *

Continuity 068/100  
Prompt: 002 - Middles  
Summary: Eiji makes a decision.  
Author's Notes: Not sure what I was thinking. 

Yuushi: Caught

Eiji felt caught. He sat on the bus, holding the coffee in his lap, and wondered why he felt so torn.

He'd really enjoyed himself on Monday with Yuushi; it had been a while since he'd had that much fun on a date - well, dinner with Oishi when Kippei couldn't make it was different! - and the last time… Well, that was barely worth remembering, except for the friendship that had come out of it.

But Fuji always made things complicated. Eiji felt… pulled, a little, which was weird. Why would he still feel something that would pull him toward Fuji? It was just strange, and wrong.

He felt caught in the middle, stuck between his past and a possible future, and it was frustrating. Why was he caught? He'd been trying to let Fuji go for how long now?

So... he did, just closed his eyes, let out his breath, and let go of the last of the wishes he might have had regarding Fuji.

He had someone else. For now.

* * *

Continuity 069/100  
Prompt: 087 - Life  
Summary: And so, Yuushi's tennis career comes to an end.  
Author's Notes: Just a cute scene between them. I'd planned this long before I actually got to the prompt. 

Yuushi: Forced Retirement

The TV showed a couple of very disturbed… no. Wrong word. Yuushi and Mukahi looked like they were losing their best friend. Eiji sat on his couch in front of the tv, his elbows braced on his knees, his phone held to one ear. "They look like they're dying," Oishi said on the other end.

"It does. It looks painful," Eiji agreed. "Can you imagine, though? Even if it is your own decision, it can't be easy. It wasn't easy when we had to, in High School, you know?"

"No, it wasn't," Oishi said, but Eiji knew he meant a different time, when he'd graduated from college and had decided not to play any more. "Do you know what they're going to do now?"

"No." Unaccountably, Eiji blushed; there was no way he was going to tell Oishi about Yuushi's comment about finding someone and spoiling them rotten. He'd already said enough about his first date with the other player.

"Ah, Kippei's home. I'll talk to you later."

Eiji hung up and watched the news conference a little longer, wishing there was something he could do to get that devastated look off Yuushi's face.

He didn't know of anything; he could call Atobe and get Yuushi's number - he still didn't have it, something he was going to rectify if this relationship was going to keep up - but he wasn't sure how much the other man would want to hear from him that night.

Finally, he turned the TV off when he realized the questions were just repeating themselves and the manager of the double's team was going to end the conference soon. Searching out a CD, Eiji found something slow and quiet, and went into the kitchen to make tea.

He was just sitting down when there was a knock at the door; when he opened it, his jaw nearly dropped. "Yuushi. Come in."

Yuushi looked even worse in person than he had on the TV, his shoulders slumped as he stepped into the apartment. "Do you want some tea? I just put it on," Eiji said softly, taking the taller man's arm and leading him to the couch.

"No," Yuushi said. "Thank you."

Eiji had him sit down, and then, after a moment, sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "It looked like it was hard," he said after a moment, and reached up to run his fingers through the other man's hair. "For both of you."

"It was. Even though we were prepared," he said softly. "I…" He trailed off.

"Shh," Eiji said softly. "It's okay."

They sat there for a while, listening to the music, and Eiji listened even more carefully to the breathing of the man beside him.

This was a huge difference between Fuji and Yuushi, Eiji thought, remembering the thoughts he'd had only a couple of days ago. Tennis had meant something to Yuushi; he'd enjoyed playing it, loved it, did his best, while for Fuji it had only been… a hobby he'd been especially good at. He'd never cared.

It made Eiji wonder if Fuji had ever cared about anything.

Yuushi shifted slightly, and Eiji smoothed his hair a little. It was as soft as he thought it might be, and silky as it ran through his fingers. "Thanks for letting me come in," Yuushi said after a moment. "I didn't know where else to go."

"You are always welcome," Eiji said gently, and then he wondered where that had come from. He'd been trying to keep people out of his apartment since he'd moved into this one, and suddenly, he'd invited someone in.

But he knew Yuushi needed some place to be tonight, and he found he was glad the other man had felt comfortable enough with their relationship - young as it was - to come here. It was… comforting.

Finally, though, the former Hyotei tensai straightened up, and Eiji let him go - albeit reluctantly. Yuushi looked at least a little better, and even better when he smiled a little smile. "Thanks," he said. "I'm sorry to intrude on your night."

"I had no plans but to watch your press conference," Eiji said softly. "I don't mind. Honest."

"I think I'll go, though." He reached forward, wrapping one callused hand around the back of Eiji's neck, and pulled him close for another short, chaste kiss. "I cannot tell you how much it meant to me that you'd let me in."

Eiji was a little stunned, to be honest, but only smiled in response. He walked Yuushi to the door, and ran his hand down the taller man's arm to get his attention. "I hope you feel better soon," he said softly when Yuushi turned to look at him.

"I will. Thanks."

Eiji watched him walk down the hall to the elevator, and he gave one last wave before stepping on. Going back into his apartment, Eiji threw out the now-cold tea, straightened the kitchen, and went to bed, ignoring how lonely the apartment was now that Yuushi was gone.


	29. A Negative Reaction

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 070/100  
Prompt: 017 – Brown  
Summary: A close encounter brings up bad memories.  
Author's Notes: It can't go away, just like that, even if it's been...13 years. Oh. And where I checked, it said Yuushi has gold-brown eyes. It can be wrong (as I have seen Eiji's eyes pictured as brown, and I know they're blue), so if it is wrong, I apologize - in the rest of this, Yuushi has brown eyes.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

A Negative Reaction

It was strange, Eiji had thought in a moment alone, how much he'd changed.

Except that he hadn't, he discovered two nights later, when Yuushi cornered him outside his apartment door. It wasn't even as if the situation was similar; most of the time, Fuji had already pinned him to the bed, teased and….

"Eiji."

He looked up into brown-gold eyes, looking down at him in concern. "Wh-what?"

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't…"

Yuushi reached up to stroke his hair, and Eiji cringed back into the door, shaking so hard he could barely see. "Do you want to talk about it? We could go inside…." Yuushi's hand dropped back to his side.

"No!" Frantically, he pushed against Yuushi's chest to make him move. Not in the apartment, no where _near_ his bedroom, that was too dangerous. "Not… not there."

"Then where?" The taller man backed off, brown eyes still calm.

"There's a c-coffee shop n-not far from here."

Yuushi nodded. "I think I know the one." He gestured for Eiji to precede him, but it was almost too much; he cringed again, then got hold of himself and forced himself to take a step. After the first step it was easier, and they walked, side by side, to the elevator.

Yuushi stayed away from Eiji, didn't touch him, although his eyes never left him, worried, calm, quiet – or so Eiji guessed. Every time he looked, Yuushi was watching, but Eiji didn't feel threatened, like he had with Fuji, and that helped him to calm down again. Out on the street, it was cool, but they walked, again side by side, down to the small shop, where Yuushi bought them something to drink, and then slid into a booth in the back, patting the seat beside him. "It'll be quieter, and no one will be able to hear us," he said quietly when Eiji balked at the idea. "I won't hold you here."

Eiji had no reason to doubt him, so he slid in, still shaking. "I'm sorry," he said miserably.

"What happened?"

Eiji took a deep breath. "It always started that way," he said softly, and Yuushi bent his head down to hear him better. "It was good, at first, but…." He took a deep breath, hearing it tremble. "I don't – didn't – understand. I'm not stupid, but I don't think I ever understood. He wanted to hurt me, as if… as if he didn't believe me. And I know… I know you won't…." He trailed off as Yuushi slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer gently, and Eiji fell against him.

"I know this will take a while, Eiji," he said gently, and Eiji just shook, unable to do more. "I'm a patient person; if I wasn't before I started playing doubles with Gakuto, I am by now."

Eiji managed a smile, at least, but Yuushi couldn't see it.

"If you don't like something, just tell me to stop. But I'm willing to wait, okay?"

"Why?" It came out a whisper.

"Because," Yuushi said, and there was a teasing note to his tone, "in spite of the too short hair, you're cute. And I like you. So far, you haven't done anything to make me think you aren't the one I want to spoil rotten."

This time Eiji nearly laughed, and Yuushi chuckled. "I heard that. Well, I felt it."

"I…" Eiji wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, so he sat up, pushing away from Yuushi, to take a sip of his drink. Yuushi let him go, but as soon as Eiji set his cup back down, the taller man reached out and gripped his chin, turning Eiji to look at him.

"I will do my best not to scare you. Besides," he added almost wryly, "Atobe threatened me if I did."

Eiji's eyes widened. "What?"

To his surprise, Yuushi smiled. "That's better. He suggested I ask you how he found out you worked for him."

"Oh." Eiji looked down.

"You don't have to tell me now," Yuushi said. "In fact, it's getting late for that. But I do want to know, because he has some weird interest in you."

"I do good work," Eiji said, and looked up at him. It was so nice to see the gold-brown of Yuushi's eyes, instead of Fuji's cold blue ones, and he leaned against Yuushi's arm. "He values that."

"Oh, yes," Yuushi said, shifting a little so he could wrap his arm around Eiji's shoulders again. "He does that." Then, after a moment, he leaned down to rest his cheek on Eiji's head. "Feel better?"

He'd stopped trembling. "Yes," he said softly. "I am sorry. I'm pretty sure it'll happen again," he added softly.

"We'll get through it," Yuushi said. "One of these days, I'm going to get a better look at the inside of your apartment – and then after that, I'm going to put you to bed."

Eiji started, looking up at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "What?"

Yuushi's smirk was positively… charming. "One of these nights, I'm going to put you to bed."

It was so ridiculous, the idea of someone putting him to bed – he was over 30 by now! – that Eiji laughed. "You're what?" he repeated.

"How long has it been since you laughed?" Yuushi asked, looking pleasantly surprised. "Because I haven't seen you look that happy since… well, since before we graduated from High School."

"Probably about that long," Eiji admitted, and sighed, resting his head on Yuushi's shoulder. "I thought I'd forgotten how to. I don't think I did even with the children."

"You'll have to introduce me to these children," Yuushi said. "I'd like to meet them."

"I will. Along with the rest of my family," Eiji told him, surprising himself with the comment. Apparently, he was planning on a serious relationship here. "Eventually. I don't know if my brothers and sisters know… My mom does; I had to tell her why I was running away to school when I went to University."

"Eiji," Yuushi said after a moment. "Will you tell me what happened? Not tonight, but… sometime?"

"If you really want to know, then yes," Eiji said. "I think you should know."

They were quiet then, and Eiji was glad to note that he was no longer shaking, and felt quite comfortable.

That was a refreshing feeling.


	30. Rumors or Truth?

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 071/100  
Prompt: 075 – Shade  
Summary: Oishi and Oshitari have a talk.  
Author's Notes: I figured Yuushi would ask about the rumors  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Rumors or truth?

Syuichiro paced nervously at the park entrance indicated, not entirely sure what Oshitari would want with him, but pretty sure it had something to do with Eiji.

It was good to see his friend so much happier, after the hard times he'd had. Inui had pulled him aside at Taka's after Eiji had gone the last time the team had gotten together, expression extraordinarily serious. In a calm, almost detached tone, he'd scared Syuichiro with a prediction about Eiji. Knowing just how accurate the data man had been, Syuichiro had shared that with Kippei. Since then, they'd kept a close eye on his former doubles partner. They'd agreed not to tell Eiji; neither of them wanted to give the redhead any ideas.

"Thanks for meeting me," Oshitari said, stepping up from the parking lot, jolting Syuichiro from his rather morbid thoughts. "I really appreciate it."

"Is something wrong?" Syuichiro asked.

Oshitari shook his head. "Not yet. Walk with me?"

Syuichiro nodded and fell into step with the taller man, adjusting his pace to the longer stride as he'd had to when he walked places with Tezuka years before.

"I had a talk with Atobe," Oshitari started when they'd walked along the chosen path for a while. They moved in and out of the shade of the trees that filled the park. "He mentioned something that surprised me."

"Oh?"

"He said that the rumors we'd heard about Eiji and Fuji my senior year were true."

Syuichiro glanced up at him. "I'm surprised they got that far," he said. "I don't know who was spreading them."

"They were true, then?" Oshitari asked, an odd note of urgency in his voice.

"Yes," Syuichiro said. "Or if not exactly, then… close enough. Eiji certainly showed up at my house on Saturday nights often enough, sometimes barely able to move an arm or leg, or he acted like his back hurt. I only ever saw one bruise, though, on the night before he broke up with Fuji."

Oshitari looked surprised. "_Eiji_ broke up with _him_?" he asked.

"He's not as timid as he seems," Syuichiro said, surprising himself with how defensive he sounded.

"That's not what I meant," Oshitari said. "Although… it's a surprise, really, considering how rare it is that the abuser lets the abused go."

"That's easily explained," Syuichiro said bitterly, and the bitterness surprised him. "Fuji thought _we'd_ end up in a relationship. He wouldn't see how much Eiji loved him, not me."

Oshitari was quiet as they continued their walk, though the patches of sunlight and shade. "You're sure of it."

"That Eiji loved Fuji? Certain. It was heartbreaking, to watch him go back, time after time, bruised and battered. Eiji knew how I felt about him. He apologized to me some years ago for not returning my feelings."

Oshitari gave him a startled look that turned into something that looked like comprehension. Then he looked back at the path they walked. "And you say Fuji _wouldn't _see it?"

Syuichiro shrugged. "It's the only explanation I can think of," he said, wondering what the other man was thinking. "Fuji is smart, scarily so sometimes, so I can only guess that he refused to see it, rather than being unable to."

"And now?"

"I think he wants Eiji back."

Yuushi glanced at him sharply. "What does Eiji want?" he asked, sounding oddly intent again.

Syuichiro sighed. "I don't know. Eiji… when Eiji wants to…." He paused. "Eiji surprised everyone when he outlasted that Kai from Higa our third year in Junior High. _Everyone_, Oshitari. I had no idea what he was doing, the training he was going through. When he gets something into his head, he does it without telling anyone. He didn't even tell me he was going to America until he was at the airport, almost on the flight out."

Oshitari mulled that over for a while. "I guess I should ask him."

"I don't know if he'll tell you," Syuichiro said. "But it couldn't hurt." He hesitated a moment, then decided to voice his question since they were on the subject. "What do you want?"

Oshitari chuckled, amused. "I'm rather fond of your partner," he said. "I can't say it will work, but I'll do my best not to leave him hurting."

Syuichiro nodded. "That's all I can wish for. And hope, very hard, that it does work. Because he's happier now."

"I hope that he's happier because he's healing," Oshitari said, sobering again.

"So do I," Syuichiro said, and they walked on in companionable silence.


	31. Tennis, Again

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 072/100  
Prompt: 062 – Spring  
Summary: Yet another tennis match.  
Author's Notes: I thought they needed to all meet again. Who knows why?  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Tennis, Again

"Are you sure this is smart?" Eiji asked, following Yuushi through the mostly empty grandstand to where they had seats in Atobe's company box.

"You said you were ready. It's been a while since I've retired, but the press is going to be watching for me," Yuushi said, and stopped. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Eiji laughed. He laughed a lot more, now. "Of course I am. Nothing serious, though. I always have them. The only place I didn't was on the court – and even that wasn't a hard and fast rule."

Yuushi grinned, bent down, and kissed him. "Then come on. Atobe's already upset because we're late."

"What, did you talk to him?"

"No," Yuushi said, pushing open the door to the box. "I just know him."

"You're late," Atobe said without looking up.

"Has it started yet?" Yuushi asked.

"No."

"Then we're not too late." Yuushi sat down and pulled Eiji into a chair near him, his hand falling casually on Eiji's knee.

That was one thing that was nice about Yuushi, Eiji thought. He was very tactile without being possessive. At least, Eiji had never felt like it was possessive; but maybe he just missed the touch of another person so much he failed to recognize…

Well. He wasn't going to think about that. He leaned forward, pressing the small opera glasses to his eyes. "Wait. Isn't that the pair you were playing when Gakuto hurt himself?"

Yuushi chuckled. "It is. One reason I wanted to come. I wasn't sure if we'd be able to beat them."

"And you'll be able to tell by watching?" Eiji asked.

"Yes," Yuushi said.

It was amazing, the things he'd learned about his… boyfriend, because certainly he was. Eiji liked this get-to-know-you stage, with all the mistakes and misunderstandings and everything.

The stands quieted at the announcement that the match was starting, and Eiji lay his hand over Yuushi's, lowering the glasses to just watch.

"They haven't started yet, have they?" a familiar voice asked, and they all turned to look at Mukahi, who was still on crutches, his ankle in a thick cast.

"No, but barely." Atobe pulled a chair close to the rail, and Mukahi sank down in it with a sigh.

"Ah, thanks." He leaned forward as the serve caught his eye.

Eiji just listened as the doubles pair discussed their possible game back and forth, watching the match as well. It was a fascinating thing to be part of, to hear the two of them take their opponents apart, and he was sure they'd done the same thing even back in Junior High.

Not that he'd ever played them with Oishi, but beating them with Momo had been… satisfying.

"Nice game," Yuushi said quietly as the match was called; their opponents had won. "I think they might have beat us, even."

Mukahi hesitated before he nodded. "Maybe," he conceded reluctantly. "It would have been close, either way." Straightening, he turned to Eiji. "What did you think?"

"It was a good match," Eiji said with a smile. "I… didn't do the in-depth analysis."

"You should play again," Mukahi said, a strange look on his face. "I think you'd feel better if you did."

Eiji shook his head. "I'd be sore for days after the first time I picked up a racket," he said.

Mukahi smirked at him, but said nothing more.

"I believe there is a reception inside, now," Atobe said, rising, and Eiji knew that his boss knew exactly what was going on; Atobe never allowed anything less. "Let us go in. The next match promises to be boring."

"Yes," Mukahi said, and got to his feet, balancing on the crutches. He followed Atobe, and Eiji followed them with Yuushi, the taller man's hand settled lightly in the small of his back.

The players had entered before Eiji spotted Fuji, tucked into a corner with his camera, snapping pictures of anyone and everyone. He turned to Yuushi as if to say something, then stopped himself. There was no reason to panic. There just wasn't.

"Something wrong?" Yuushi asked, looking down at him, and Eiji took a deep breath.

"No. Just… saw someone I wasn't expecting."

The whir of a camera interrupted them, and Eiji turned to see who was behind it. The journalist – or photographer, probably was the correct term – was unfamiliar at least to him. When the man asked for Oshitari and Mukahi, Eiji drifted over to where Atobe stood.

"It was a good match," he said softly.

Atobe turned. "Yes. Trying to stay out of the pictures?"

Eiji chuckled. "Yuushi promises me it's a futile attempt, but I won't go looking for it."

"Good idea." He turned away; Eiji remained where he was, watching as the photographer was joined by a few others, the flashes going off like lightning. He did notice, however, that Fuji had not joined in the frenzy, but nothing more than that. He was more interested in the calm look on Yuushi's face, the way the other man smiled when their eyes met.

Sappy. Incredibly sappy.

"Eijiko. I was surprised to see you here," Fuji's voice purred into his ear, and Eiji turned.

"Why? I like to watch tennis, even if I don't play anymore."

"You and Mukahi never got on well."

"It's been a few years. And from the stands I can appreciate his moves much more than I did from across the net."

"I heard that," Mukahi said, and grinned at him for an instant before he was called back to the photography session.

"Mind if I get a picture of you?" Fuji asked, his ever-present smile on his face.

Eiji shrugged. "No," he said.

Fuji raised his camera. "Smile, will you?"

Yuushi caught his eye, and Eiji smiled. He forgot it was Fuji who held the camera, didn't even care, trying to convey to Yuushi that he was okay.

Because he was.

"Thank you," Fuji said.

"You're welcome," Eiji said, barely paying attention. "If you'll excuse me."

He walked away, back toward his date, who had also broken away from the photographers with his partner, and Mukahi grinned at him. "Easier to appreciate?" he asked.

Eiji grinned back. "Not half so irritating," he said.

"You okay?" Yuushi asked. "That was Fuji, wasn't it?"

Eiji reached out to touch his arm. "I'm fine, Yuushi," he said softly. "Really."

"If you're sure."

It was nice to be worried about. "I'm sure. You want a drink?"

"Yes," he said, and Mukahi nodded, too. "Let's find the drinks and fade into the background where we belong."

That sounded like a great idea to Eiji.

It bothered him a little, though, when he thought about it as Yuushi took him home, why Fuji had asked for his picture. He wasn't newsworthy – unless the blue-eyed man had been lying about wanting to keep Eiji's name out of the paper with that special exhibit of his. Well, if he was, then he was. Eiji had someone else to lean on.


	32. Date Night

Writer's Note: This is an arc: there are four parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 073/100  
Prompt: 079 – When?  
Summary: A double date.  
Author's Notes: I thought it necessary.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Date Night: Double Date

It was a strange feeling, honestly, to be on a double date with Yuushi – with Oishi and Kippei. Eiji decided he could get used to it.

The restaurant was a nice one, with a small private room – one of Yuushi's necessities, still. Eiji wasn't sorry.

He _was _a little worried that he was going to find himself completely spoiled, though, and that if this didn't work out, it was going to be hard to get back to being… normal.

"Eiji's drifted off again," Oishi teased, and Eiji felt himself blush.

"Sorry," he said. "Odd thoughts."

"What about?" Yuushi asked.

"How spoiled I'm becoming," he answered honestly. "It's… just odd. Don't mind me."

"Spoiled?" Kippei asked, sounding far too interested.

"Yes. Very." But he decided not to go into details.

Yuushi laughed and ruffled his hair. "You don't know the meaning of the word spoiled," he teased.

"That's not a good thing to say," Oishi said. "Eiji is very good at letting himself be spoiled rotten."

"Hey!" Eiji protested. "When have I ever?"

Oishi opened his mouth, then closed it again and shook his head. "I have no idea. But you're the youngest, Eiji. You have to have been spoiled at some time in your life."

"That's been years, Oishi. It's been too long to remember, and besides, none of them would have ever let me get rotten."

"It's not in you to get rotten," Yuushi said fondly.

"How ill you know me, yet," Eiji teased, but he thought, privately, that had Yuushi not appeared at his office door that day after New Years, he might well have gone all rotten inside.

One more thing to be grateful to Yuushi for.

Oishi smiled at him, a knowing look in his eyes. "Rotten, no, but spoiled, oh, yes."

"Not that Atobe would let you take him away, anyway," Kippei said. "He'd have to work for a while."

"Ah, yes, that," Yuushi said, sounding interested. "I'd like to hear how Atobe found out you worked for him."

At Oishi and Kippei's nods, Eiji explained what had happened those three strange days when he'd found that misplaced contract on his desk. "Idon't think it was actually supposed to be found out about until he signed it," he finished. "The two men were angry, and Atobe-san senior was appalled at it. I don't think he knew what the company had meant. He had suggested Atobe-san's company for the contract, thinking to help his son grow in prestige. It nearly ruined him."

Yuushi sat back. "Ah. I see," he said softly. "I understand totally."

"What?" Eiji asked.

"Atobe is very, very protective of you," Yuushi said. "I told you he threatened me, didn't I?"

Eiji blinked. "He what?"

"Told me he'd take steps if you started looking haunted again." Yuushi chuckled. "I know why, now."

Eiji flushed. "Oh."

Oishi laughed. "You should have heard Eiji give this analysis of a company Atobe was going to buy," he said. "I was watching him, and I couldn't believe it was my former doubles partner."

Kippei nodded his agreement, and Eiji only flushed deeper red when Yuushi looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Ah, more to you than just pretty looks?" he teased, and Eiji felt his face flame.

Oishi laughed. "Oh, yes, much more."

"Since there aren't many of those," Eiji managed to get out.

Yuushi grinned. "Are you telling me I'm liar?" he asked.

Eiji just shook his head. "I would never," he protested.

Kippei chuckled and sipped his drink, eyes twinkling. "I'm glad to see you happy," he said softly, and Eiji nodded.

"I am." Closer, anyway, he added, but he wasn't going to let Yuushi know just how far he still had to go.

But the look in Yuushi's eyes made him think that maybe he knew already. It was not something he could have defined, though.

"Yes," Oishi agreed. "It is good to see you laugh again. It's been a very long time."

"How long?" Yuushi asked. "He said only that it had been years."

"Oh," Oishi said, "I wasn't there for most of the time, but I never got the impression he did a lot of laughing, so I'd say… college?"

"I laughed at your description of An's wedding. And Momo's reaction to Akira."

Kippei laughed. "That was quite the show, wasn't it?"

"Done on purpose?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know. I have a sneaking suspicion that An orchestrated it, but I know better than to ask her."

Yuushi laughed. "Kamio Akira?" he asked. "Your little speed demon?"

Kippei nodded. "He married An some years ago. They have a couple of kids now; one's six and the other is three."

"Good," Eiji said. "She was a nice girl. Scary," he added with a grin, "but nice."

Oishi laughed. "Yes, there were times she was very… scary. Brave, too. Stood up to Atobe, Momo told me."

Yuushi laughed again. "Oh. That was her? The one that bet Atobe he couldn't beat everyone on the street tennis courts, and almost had to go on a date with him?"

"Yep," Kippei said. "She swore she'd kick him if she ever saw him there again."

"Good thing he didn't go back," Yuushi said. "He'd have hated that."

The evening was one of Eiji's best memories, even if he'd been… well, a little picked on. But how long had it been since he'd been with friends who could – and would – do that?

Far too long. And it was nice to be out with Oishi and Kippei without feeling like a third wheel.

* * *

Continuity 074/100  
Prompt: 074 - Dark  
Summary: Eiji and Yuushi go for a walk after dinner.  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry that the summaries are so bad; the same with the titles. That's not my forte. 

Date Night: A Walk in the Park

Eiji was just glad no one had mentioned to anyone with a camera that Yuushi was at the restaurant this time. It was nice to be able to walk out of the place with him, instead of having to sneak around the back. Oishi and Kippei had left already, saying something about getting to bed early because of work in the morning. As much as he enjoyed their company, Eiji was just glad to have Yuushi to himself again.

"Do you want to go home, or are you up for a walk?" Yuushi asked softly when were standing on the sidewalk outside.

"A walk sounds nice," Eiji said. "There's a park not too far."

Yuushi nodded, offered Eiji his arm, and they walked down the quiet street. "I wasn't lying, you know," Yuushi said softly.

"Hm?" Eiji asked, barely aware he was talking, just enjoying the evening.

"I wasn't lying."

This time he looked up at the taller man. "About what?"

"There being more to you than good looks."

"You're the looker in this relationship," Eiji said with a grin, and leaned against Yuushi's arm, more uncomfortable about looking him in the eyes than he'd thought he'd be.

Yuushi chuckled. "Oh?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Eiji said. "Very much so."

Yuushi stopped, pulling Eiji around to face him. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

Eiji shrugged. "I'm just… I don't know." He felt like a teenager again, stuck in a place that wouldn't let him get his words out - as if he knew what he wanted to say.

"Then I'll just have to convince you," Yuushi said softly, a knowing, gentle look in his eyes. "It's okay. We have time."

Eiji wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about, but he was used to that. It was a little strange, but he fell into step with Yuushi all the same, and didn't think about it.

* * *

Continuity 075/100  
Prompt: 046 - Star  
Summary: Yuushi shows Eiji one of his favorite places.  
Author's Notes: Three quarters done! Wahoo! I wanted to show how... sappy Yuushi really was, I guess. 

Date Night: Stargazing

They stopped on a hill, a small one to be sure but ringed with trees, and Eiji gasped as Yuushi pointed up.

Somehow, most of the light pollution was gone, and the stars shone clear and bright. "Wow," he breathed. "That's amazing."

"Yes," Yuushi said softly, and Eiji turned to look at him, wondering at his tone of voice.

"How did you find this?"

Yuushi smiled a little sadly. "I like star gazing," he said softly. "I suppose I'm a little strange like that."

"It's not strange to appreciate beauty," Eiji said, turning his eyes back to the stars. "It should be appreciated wherever it is found."

"Ah," Yuushi said, and some tension left his body that Eiji hadn't even realized was there. "I had hoped you'd understand."

Now he was lost. "I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. "What do you mean?"

"I've tried to share the stars with others," Yuushi admitted, sounding wistful. "Most of them… don't care, or else are too worried about finding a favorite constellation or something…. It felt too analytical to me." He hesitated, a rare moment of uncertainty. "I'm glad you could see the beauty of them."

"Oh," Eiji said. "I guess if I can find beauty in your eyes, I can find it anywhere you care to direct me to look."

Yuushi turned to look at him, startled, confusion in his face. "What?"

If it hadn't been so serious, Eiji might have teased him, but this was not the time. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm not good at relationships." Understatement. "I think you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Such pretty eyes ought to be able to find beauty anywhere - and I know I can trust you to show it to me." Lame, and not well said, but….

But the smile on Yuushi's face was worth every single word he'd just tried to have make sense.

* * *

Continuity 076/100  
Prompt: 031 - Sunrise  
Summary: Returning from the park.  
Author's Notes: SAP! This is Yuushi, after all. 

Date Night: A Late Night

"This is not a good thing," Eiji said softly as they walked back toward the restaurant together, Yuushi's arm around him. "Are you sure you can get your car?"

"Yes," Yuushi said. "I've done this before, only I was alone then. They know where to put the keys and what to do with it."

Eiji consulted his watch. "Atobe is going to kill me."

Yuushi chuckled. "He'll be upset that you're tired, but he won't kill you."

"I'm going to be late." Eiji sighed. "And amazingly, I don't care."

Yuushi's hand squeezed his shoulder. "It was a nice sunrise, wasn't it?"

"One of the prettiest I've ever seen. Not, you know, that I've seen a lot," Eiji admitted. "Nor have I enjoyed the ones I've seen so much." With maybe one exception, but that was best left out, and involved the whole team of Seigaku Regulars except Tezuka, in Junior High.

Yuushi drew him closer. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"We should do it again," Eiji said with a smile, and lay his head on Yuushi's shoulder. "Maybe on a day I don't work, though." He hesitated, then looked up at Yuushi again. "But if it does happen to fall on a day I do work, I don't want to miss it just because I have to work."

Yuushi chuckled. "Good. I like that."

Eiji chuckled as well. "You like a lot of things."

"Yes," he said quietly, and kissed the top of Eiji's head. "Especially those having to do with you."


	33. Surprising News

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 077/100  
Prompt: 042 – Triangle  
Summary: Eiji and Yuushi get tickets to another tennis match.  
Author's Notes: I don't know a thing about the sport, so that's why there are no details.

Surprising News

"I can't make it," Atobe said, leaning back in his chair. "Invite that insufferable tensai and go."

Eiji blinked. "Insufferable tensai?" he asked, confused.

"Oshitari. He's driving me insane."

There were a lot of things going through Eiji's mind as he picked up the tickets Atobe had thrown onto his desk in front of Eiji after they'd discussed business: 'short drive' was likely to get him fired (maybe) and was probably unwise anyway, 'how is he driving you crazy' might get him more of an explanation than he really wanted, so he decided on "okay. I will. Thank you."

Atobe smirked at him, and Eiji was glad he hadn't voiced his other thoughts. It was… dangerous to do things like that with Atobe around. "Good. Enjoy the match." With a gesture, he dismissed Eiji; the redhead, stood, bowed, and left the office.

Once back in his own office, Eiji grabbed his cell phone and called Yuushi. "Are you up to a tennis match? Well, watching one," he amended as he settled behind his own desk.

"Yes," Yuushi said. "Who's playing?"

"Kaidoh Kaoru and someone who's name I don't recognize. Atobe just threw the tickets at me and said he couldn't go."

He'd tell his boyfriend what else his boss had said later.

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I suppose that means I don't have to stay all day," Eiji mused. "I'll talk to you about it tonight."

The next day was bright and sunny; Eiji was glad for the coolness of the company box. "I really am spoiled," he said softly to Yuushi as they leaned on the rail, looking down at the court. "It's just sad."

Yuushi laughed. "Spoiled and pampered," he teased.

Eiji flushed. "Something like that, yes," he said with a laugh. "It's your fault, you know."

"I'd hope so," Yuushi said, and kissed him. "I don't want anyone else spoiling you."

The match was extremely good. Eiji was not surprised to note that Kaidoh had improved his stamina – he'd always been good at that, and with Inui as his trainer, he was nearly unbeatable.

But only nearly. The last match was down to a tie breaker, for the whole three sets, and in the end, the other man managed a drop shot that caught Kaidoh off guard. Still… it was a good match, and Eiji was glad to have been able to see it.

This time, the photographers crowded around the players, and Yuushi and Eiji waited patiently in the wings until they were done.

"You look better," Inui's voice said behind them, and in spite of himself, Eiji flinched before turning around.

"You're better at sneaking up on people," he said with a laugh. "How are you?"

"Good," Inui said. For once, his notebook was conspicuously absent, even though his glasses still glinted ominously in the over head lights. "I was surprised to see you."

"Why?" Eiji asked, confused.

"Based on the last time I saw you, probability that you would not survive a year was 79," the data genius said. "We were worried about you."

Yuushi started. "It was that bad?" he demanded, turning to stare at Inui..

"Possibly worse; I had very little data to go on," Inui said, pushing his glasses up. "I kept in contact with Oishi., but I prefer to collect my own data."

"Oishi didn't say anything to me," Eiji said, confused and not a little thrown by the whole idea that they thought he'd… what, commit suicide? Had it really been that bad? And then he remembered some of the thoughts he'd had the day Atobe had told him to stay home after he'd fallen out of his mother's tree, and he thought maybe it had been.

"I asked him to use his discretion," Inui said. "Perhaps he was afraid of putting the idea in your head."

Yuushi stepped closer to Eiji and lay one arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad he didn't," he said.

Inui nodded. "I am, too," he said, and Eiji could guess that calculations were going on behind Inui's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Um," Eiji said, still too startled by the whole topic of conversation to be entirely coherent. "I'm working with Atobe Keigo. Or for him, I guess. I… It's how we got here; tickets to the company box."

Inui nodded. "Well connected then." He turned to Yuushi. "I was sorry to hear of your retirement."

"It was… well, we would have soon, anyway, I think," Yuushi said.

"Mukahi is well?"

"He's off his crutches," Yuushi said. "He's still got a limp. He may never lose it."

"Ah," Inui said. "That is too bad."

"Kikumaru-senpai," Kaidoh said behind them, and Eiji turned.

"Kaidoh," he said, and bowed. "Excellent game."

"Not my best," he said. "Thank you. It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you. Your… boomerang snake is better," Eiji said with a grin.

Kaidoh reached up and adjusted the triangle of his bandana, much as he had in school. "It has to be," he said. "Echizen can still return it."

"That doesn't surprise me," Eiji said. "He could return almost anything. When did you see him last?"

"Last season. We played."

Eiji didn't have to ask who had won; it was pretty obvious. "He still do that 'mada mada dane'?" he asked.

"Fshuu," Kaidoh hissed, and Eiji had to turn away to keep from laughing.

Someone called for Kaidoh, and Inui made their excuses as they moved off. Eiji took a deep breath.

"I didn't realize you were in that much danger," Yuushi said, sounding concerned.

"I didn't either. I was trying to… I was trying to make it look normal," Eiji said. "The last time I saw them was at the a Regulars reunion at Taka's last year. I thought I'd done pretty well."

"Yeah," Yuushi said with a little smirk, guiding Eiji toward the table of drinks. "Kikumaru Eiji, perfectly normal, without a smile or a bounce to his step. I'm sure you fooled them all."

Eiji flushed. "I wasn't that bad," he protested.

"You're getting better," Yuushi said.

"It's your fault," Eiji told him.

"Glad to accept the responsibility."

Eiji laughed and leaned in to hug him. "I'm glad you came along when you did."

Yuushi's arms wrapped around him. "So am I," he said quietly. "So am I."


	34. First SleepOver, Examination

Writer's Note: There are two parts to this installment. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 078/100  
Prompt: 068 – Lightening  
Summary: They fall asleep watching a movie.  
Author's Notes: I have been waiting for this - I loved writing it. It's one of those that I had in mind long before I reached the prompt.

First Sleep-Over

Yuushi woke up to snow on Eiji's TV, and figured the movie was over. He didn't exactly want to move; he was comfortable, but he probably should get home.

Besides, if he didn't get up, both of them were going to be too stiff to move.

Eiji lay half on him, one arm around his waist, his hand tucked under Yuushi's shirt and flat on his ribs, warm on his skin. His head was tucked under Yuushi's chin, their legs intertwined. It was… nice. But he still had to move.

"Eiji," he said softly. "Eiji, you've got to get up."

"Mmm," Eiji said softly, and stirred, nestling closer. "Nya, I want to sleep."

It made him laugh, that soft little 'nya' he hadn't heard in so many years, and Eiji stirred again. "Hn? What's so funny?"

"You. I have to get up or I'll never leave."

"Fine with me," Eiji mumbled. "You're comfortable."

It made him chuckle again. "Come on, get up, and I'll put you to bed."

"Huh?"

He didn't know how someone could be so… adorable, and still drive him a little crazy. "You have to move."

Sluggishly, Eiji shifted over against the back of the couch, completely off him. Yuushi groaned a little as he got up; it was harder to move than he'd thought! Straightening, his back cracked, and he sighed a little. "Okay, now it's your turn."

Eiji cracked one large blue eye and glared at him. "I can sleep here," he mumbled.

"No, you can't, because your alarm clock is in there, and I know you need it."

"Mph," was Eiji's polite response, and Yuushi had to laugh.

"Come on." He took hold of Eiji's arm and pulled the smaller man off the couch; for all his protests, though, Eiji came fairly easily, collapsing against him with a sigh. "Now you're just playing," he scolded gently.

"Naturally," Eiji said, his words muffled in Yuushi's shirt. "My prerogative."

It didn't take much to walk Eiji into his room, but as soon as they got there, the redhead moved on his own, proving he really was awake by stopping Yuushi's hand before he turned the light on. "Don't," he said softly.

The TV lightened the room a little; enough, at least, for Yuushi to see his boyfriend moving as he removed his shirt, pulled a t-shirt on, and then changed pants. When he sat on the bed, Yuushi's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he could see more details.

He didn't think his room had ever been that clean. Well, tidy was a better word; everything had a place, and everything was in its place. It made it easy to walk across the floor to where Eiji waited, hands folded in his lap. Yuushi had him stand so he could pull the blankets down. It was too dark to see if the sheets were decorated or plain – he'd have to find out another time. And he would.

But right now, he was going to put Eiji to bed – because he promised he would. Eiji lay down, and Yuushi pulled the blankets over him, tucking him in like Yuushi's mother used to do it to him. "Sleep well," he said softly.

"I was sleeping fine," Eiji said, and Yuushi could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you. Next time, we'll be on a better sleeping surface," Yuushi said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Meet me for lunch." His boyfriend was fading; Yuushi kissed his forehead.

"I'll lock up."

"Extra key on the table. Keep it."

That was a surprise. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Good night."

"Night, Yuushi," Eiji mumbled.

Yuushi made his way back out to the main room, turned off the TV, and then stood there feeling stupid because now it was really dark! Finally, he edged his way around to where the front door was, turning on the light there. It wasn't too bright, thankfully, but he spotted the key immediately. It even had a small tag on it that said "Yuushi" in Eiji's neat kanji.

Shaking his head with a smile, Yuushi let himself out, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Continuity 079/100  
Prompt: 055 - Spirit  
Summary: Yuushi wants to see those scars.  
Author's Notes: The rating is more for suggestion than anything (and to be sure). This was another one that I'd been waiting to write.

Examination

Yuushi watched Eiji, who stood far enough away that he was out of reach. Eiji just looked back, shaking, arms wrapped around himself defensively. They faced each other across Eiji's living room.

Eiji had to remind himself that the tennis tensai in front of him was taller than he was, and had brown eyes (pretty, pretty, gold-brown), not the sharp, cutting blue. Slowly, his trembling stopped. "Sorry," he murmured, and let his hands fall to his sides. "I…"

Yuushi took two steps forward - longer legs, too, Eiji remembered - and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay. But I don't understand."

Eiji took a deep breath. "He… marked me. A lot. I just…."

"You think you've got scars."

"Yes."

"Let me see."

Eiji backed away, only this time Yuushi didn't let him go, and he stopped trying after a moment. "You want to…"

"I want to know exactly what he did," Yuushi said, his mouth next to Eiji's ear. "Because then I can counter it."

Eiji was still hesitant, not entirely certain which way to go, but if he trusted Yuushi….

He did. He knew he did. It was just one more step toward letting Fuji out of his life. And the other man was going, piece by piece.

"Okay."

_Now_ Yuushi let him go, and Eiji fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, hands shaking. Yuushi gently pushed them away and did it himself, drawing Eiji's shirt off his shoulders before running fingertips across his collar bone. "There's one," Yuushi said softly, his brown eyes sparking with something Eiji wasn't sure he wanted to identify. "Bit you, did he?"

"M-more than once," Eiji admitted.

Yuushi bent down, pressing his lips to the scar on his collar bone before he straightened again. His fingertips ran lightly over Eiji's ribs on his left side, with just the right pressure that it didn't tickle, then down to the waist of his pants. Eiji watched the serious expression on Yuushi's face as his brown eyes followed his own fingertips, across Eiji's still-flat stomach and back up the other side, pausing once half-way up. His eyes narrowed, and then he glanced up at Eiji before continuing his search. He ended on Eiji's right shoulder and straightened.

Then he moved around to stand behind Eiji. Gently, he pulled the shirt off all the way and lay it across the back of the couch. His fingertips ghosted across Eiji's shoulder blades, then slowly down his spine and up his sides. "I don't see…" Yuushi started, then his fingers pressed where Fuji had dug his nails into Eiji's back before his graduation. "Here."

"I asked…" Eiji started, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I told him to stop, that it wasn't right, and he…."

"Shh," Yuushi said softly. "It's okay." His fingers brushed the scars again, then soft breath and lips against his back made Eiji start to tremble again, although he couldn't have said why. Yuushi's arms snaked around his waist then, and pulled him back against the taller man's chest. "It's okay," he repeated.

Eiji turned in his arms, grabbed his collar, and pulled him down into a kiss that would have surprised him if he hadn't needed it so badly, too focused on his own needs to worry about the other man. Yuushi's hands slipped down, cupping his rear and pressing Eiji against him.

When the kiss ended, Eiji lay his head on Yuushi's shoulder and tried to catch his breath, finding himself hiccupping a little in reaction.

Yuushi chuckled slightly, sounding out of breath. "Ah… I knew there was some spirit left in you; I just had to find it."

Eiji just held onto him, still overwhelmed. "Uh. Sorry."

Yuushi chuckled again. "Sorry for what? I'm just glad you're not too timid to assert what you want." His hand drifted through Eiji's hair. "You're letting it grow."

"I like it longer, too." His voice trembled slightly, but he was regaining his equilibrium. "You keep throwing me off balance."

"Is that bad?"

"No," Eiji said, and wrapped his arms around Yuushi's waist. "No, it's not."


	35. Family, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is part of an arc; there are three parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 080/100  
Prompt: 085 – She  
Summary: Eiji takes Yuushi to meet his parents.  
Author's Notes: As if they'd try to avoid this!

Family: It's Not the Movie, Okay? Meeting the Parents

"I can't remember the last time I was this nervous," Yuushi said, tugging at his tie.

Eiji laughed. "Stop," he said, and straightened it again. "You look fine, my parents aren't going to eat you alive."

Yuushi leaned down. "Are you sure?" he asked, his breath brushing against Eiji's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes, and stop that. Besides, that's my job." He turned his head and gave Yuushi a quick kiss before reaching to open the door, getting it open before Yuushi could stop him. "We're home!"

"Eiji? Is that you?" his mother called. "Come in!"

"Yes," Eiji said as she appeared from the kitchen. "Hi, Mom." He kissed her cheek, then turned. "This is Oshitari Yuushi," he said. "Yuushi, my mother."

"Kikumaru-san," Yuushi said, bowing.

"Welcome. Come in, I'll be finished soon."

Eiji padded softly into the living room, where his father sat looking at a pile of travel brochures. He looked up as Eiji and Yuushi stopped inside the room, and stood. "This is Oshitari Yuushi," Eiji said formally. "Yuushi, my father."

"It is good to meet you," Eiji's father said, and bowed as Yuushi did. "Please, sit down."

They did so; Eiji smiled slightly when Yuushi's hand slipped onto his knee. His own hand covered it, squeezing gently.

"Starting to travel again?" Eiji asked when his father had reclaimed his seat.

"Yes," his father said. "Your mother is ready to go again."

"Where will you go this time?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know. We've seen most of the places your mother wanted to, and all the places I've ever wanted to go, so we're… checking on our favorites."

"Traveling?" Yuushi asked.

"I'm retired," Eiji's father explained. "We decided that we'd rather travel a little than stay here and... waste away."

"Or waist," Eiji's mother said from the kitchen with a smile. "We thought that if we didn't do something, we'd probably expand at the waistline."

"Yes, that, too," his father said, and Eiji smiled.

"Come on in," his mother gestured, and soon they were all seated around the table.

As soon as the dinner started, though, Eiji knew his parents would start in. And they did.

"How did you two meet?" his father asked.

"The first time or the second time?" Yuushi asked.

Eiji smiled at his parents' confused expressions. "We were opponents in Junior High and High School," he said. "He went to Hyotei. The second time was at a match of his…" His brow furrowed as he looked at Yuushi. "How long ago was that? Before I fell out of the tree," he finally said.

His mother nodded. "I see."

"Wait. You're… the doubles player," his father said slowly. "Um… Mikahi…"

"Mukahi Gakuto, yes," Yuushi said. "He was my partner."

"I heard about that," his father said. "I was sorry to hear you had to retire."

"Thank you."

They were silent again, for a while, although Eiji knew the interrogation wasn't over. "What do you do now?" his mother asked a few moments later.

"Try to figure out what to do," Yuushi said with a short laugh. "I'm sort of… in between."

"Did you go to university?"

"No. I guess I could," he mused. "I never thought of it."

She smiled, and Eiji tensed, not liking that at all. "What are your intentions regarding my son?"

Yuushi blinked. "Eiji?" he said, looking over at him. Then a slow smile spread over his face. "Spoil him rotten."

Eiji blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"That seems… acceptable," his father said, sounding amused. Then, after a moment, he added, "good luck."

"Dad!" Eiji protested, horrified, and Yuushi chuckled.

The rest of the evening was almost as bad; but by the end of it, Eiji was fairly sure his parents approved of his boyfriend.

And equally sure that Yuushi approved of his parents.

* * *

Continuity 081/100  
Prompt: 005 - Outsides  
Summary: Eiji gets a familiar phone call.  
Author's Notes: Oh, yes, the famous kids. Gotta have them there! 

Family: Babysitting Again

"Eiji, I'm pulling my hair out, here. Can you come and watch the kids this afternoon?"

Tomiko's voice effectively pulled Eiji's attention from the paper work on his desk to the phone he held at his ear. "What?"

"They want to play outside, and I can't today, so they asked if you could."

He hesitated, checking his watch. 4:30 wasn't too soon to leave, was it?

"Can I bring someone to introduce to you?"

"Yes, just… hurry, will you?"

"I'll do my best." Eiji hung up with a grin, grabbed his cell, and pressed the memory for Yuushi. The other man picked up very quickly. "Yes?"

"My sister needs a babysitter. Want to join me?"

"Uh…" Yuushi said, hesitantly. "Sure. I guess."

"Can you pick me up at work, then?"

"All you want is a ride?" Yuushi asked in false affront.

"Naturally. And to subject you to more interrogation, this time from my sister."

Yuushi snorted; in the background, Eiji could hear the car starting up. "You were more embarrassed than I was."

"Yes, I was. But I'm not likely to be there, if I know my sister. She'll want to talk to you without me."

"You mean, you think she's suggested this so that she can talk to me without you around?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Yuushi laughed. "I'll be there soon. Get downstairs to meet me."

Eiji laughed in response and hung up, set his desk to rights, and left, telling his secretary he was going. She nodded her understanding - he was pretty sure she'd known he was going when it was his sister on the phone - and he went on down to the front doors.

He'd only been waiting outside a short time when Yuushi pulled up, and he cheerfully climbed in the car, leaning over to give the driver a kiss.

* * *

Continuity 082/100  
Prompt: 013 - Yellow  
Summary: Yuushi meets one of Eiji's sisters.  
Author's Notes: I wanted him to hear of the exhibit without Eiji having told him. And I wanted to show how much Eiji loves kids. This was originally written as part of the previous prompt, but it fit better here.

Family: Tomiko's Introduction

Yuushi was impressed by the small house; it was sided in a yellow color that was pale enough to be cream. The front yard was enclosed by a low, white fence, and the gate stood open invitingly. He parked in front of the yard, and had barely opened his door before the front door opened and three kids spilled out, yelling excitedly.

"Hey!" Eiji yelled over the top of the car. "Hang on a minute, let me talk to your mother first."

Yuushi climbed out as well, feeling a little out of his element, but soon enough, Eiji had grabbed his hand and pulled him through the gate and up to the front door.

The woman standing there was definitely Eiji's sister; besides having his hair, she also had his smile. "Tomiko, this is Yuushi. Yuushi, my sister Tomiko."

"Would you like some tea?" she asked him, and Eiji grinned up at him with the most knowing look he'd ever seen on his boyfriend's face. Giving into the inevitable, Yuushi nodded.

"Sure."

"I'll see you later," Eiji said, and was off after the kids, who scattered with shrieks of delight.

"Come in," Tomiko said, and Yuushi followed her into the neat little house.

Within moments, he was at the kitchen table, sipping an excellent tea, while she bustled around the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind; Eiji knows that a request for babysitting is also usually an invitation to dinner."

"It's okay that I'm here?" Yuushi asked.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I'm sure he knew that's why I invited him. I heard from Mom and Dad that Eiji had a boyfriend, and I wanted to meet him. You," she corrected herself. "I figured that's who he'd bring when he asked if he could bring someone with him."

"He said he didn't know if any of you - other than his parents - knew," Yuushi said.

"Oh, I knew - I've known since…" She paused, turning to smile at him. "Probably since High School, although I was sad that he didn't pick up with Oishi." Then she shrugged and turned back to whatever she was doing. "I suppose he told you that I would interrogate you?"

Yuushi chuckled. "Something like that."

"You ought to come and look at this," she said, looking out the window. "This is the Eiji I knew, before…." She trailed off as he joined her.

"Before Fuji?" Yuushi asked.

"That's who it was?" she demanded, looking up at him. "Fuji Syusuke?" She sounded caught between incredulity and fury.

"So he said," Yuushi said, and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, coat and tie abandoned on the fence, racing around the yard like a madman. "I had no reason to believe he was lying. Oishi confirmed it, when I asked him about it."

"What did he say?"

He hesitated. "We heard rumors, my senior year. How they got to Hyotei, I don't know, but we heard…." He shook his head. "At any rate, I called Oishi and asked for a confirmation."

"And?"

"He confirmed them. Didn't give any details, because I think he didn't know them, more than anything." He was quiet, watching the three children try to corner Eiji and fail. "It took weeks before Eiji would even let me see him with his shirt off," he said calmly. "He thought he'd been disfigured by scars."

He looked down at her, but she was staring out the window, her hands clenched at her sides. "Mom said something about tearing him limb from limb. I think I understand why, now." Then she relaxed, and looked up at him with a smile. "You've done a lot."

He shook his head. "It wasn't me. He's… bounced back a few times. Although… one of his teammates was really worried, I guess. Gave it a high probability that Eiji wouldn't make it a year after that reunion. I guess he was quite relieved to see him."

"I saw the special exhibit. I almost… I should have known it was Fuji who'd done that to him," she said after a moment.

Yuushi started. "Special exhibit?" he asked.

"Fuji had a showing at the gallery downtown last spring, very nice. It was good. It advertised a special exhibit." Her teeth clenched. "I hope Eiji didn't see it. It was… pictures of him. Of his tennis attendance - that amazing game in Nationals they lost…."

"I saw that," he murmured, remembering Shishido and Ootori's dissatisfaction with the end of the match.

She nodded. "And then," she went on, "it went on to… I mean, how he got a picture of Eiji, in his own bed…. He was asleep, probably cried himself to sleep, and there was a bite mark on his shoulder…."

Yuushi didn't say anything, but he was beginning to seethe inside.

"There was a picture of him at University in Kyoto - I didn't even know he'd gone there - and a few others, from work, on the streets in Kyoto. There was significant time between the later pictures, too."

"He moved a lot," Yuushi said. "Atobe said he even spent time in America."

"His boss? That is one weird man," she said.

Yuushi smirked. "You'll be glad to know he hasn't changed one bit since Junior High."

"You knew him?"

"He was our tennis club captain," Yuushi said.

She leaned against the counter, eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "I think I remember you," she said. "You had a doubles partner, a little redhead. Eiji said he was annoying to play against."

"He was… interesting to play with," Yuushi said. "Eiji was definitely not one of Gakuto's favorite people."

"This relationship isn't going to be a problem? I mean, with Eiji and your partner?"

Outside, the children had knocked Eiji down, and were swarming over him, trying to keep him down without falling prey to his tickling.

"Oh, no. We've retired; our last game, Gakuto shattered his ankle. He'll be lucky to walk without a limp, never mind play tennis again. And they've both grown some," he added with a wink.

She sighed, smiling. "Eiji's happy, though," she said after a moment. "I haven't seen him this happy - even with my kids, even when he showed up last winter and built snowmen - in a long, long time."

"I was surprised at how much he'd changed when I met him after a match last year," Yuushi said. "What I saw and what I remembered were so different that I could barely recognize him."

"Me, too," she said. "But I see the boy he was now." She looked up at him with the same eyes Eiji had, very serious. "Be careful with him," she said. "He's still very fragile."

Yuushi nodded. "I know. And I will. I promise."

"Thank you."


	36. Family, Pt 2

Writer's Note: This is part of an arc; there are two parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 083/100  
Prompt: 048 – Diamond  
Summary: Time to meet the rest of Eiji's family.  
Author's Notes: I decided not to put in the spouces, kids, etc., because sheesh! It's hard enough to keep everyone straight!

Family: A Treasure

"I thought I was nervous about meeting your parents," Yuushi said. "It's got to be worse with the rest of your brothers and sisters."

Eiji cuddled closer, sitting on the couch with him at Eiji's parents house. "At least you know one of them likes you," he said. "It can't be that bad."

"Eiji. You realize that I only have one sister, and we weren't close, so I have no idea what it's like with this mob…."

Eiji chuckled and pulled away, smiling at him. "A "mob", to use your term, is a lot like a tennis club," he said. "There to help you, back you up, and catch the shots you can't yourself. And sympathize with you when you miss them."

"A tennis…" Yuushi started, then chuckled. "Your tennis club was very different from mine," he reminded Eiji gently.

"I'd forgotten," Eiji admitted. "Then a bunch of doubles partners. Oishi was as close as my family."

Yuushi ruffled his hair. "Your experience was so much different than mine," he said fondly.

"Eiji, Yuushi, they're here," Eiji's mother called.

Yuushi stiffened as Eiji stood up, hauling his boyfriend to his feet after him. "Just… calm down. It'll be okay," he said soothingly, fully aware of how ridiculous it was for him – who had been the hyper one – to be saying that to a normally unruffleable Yuushi.

Tomiko was the first one in the room, and she smiled at them as she bowed. "It's good to see you," she said.

They bowed as well. "It is good to see you again, too," Yuushi said.

Eiji grinned. "Hi," he said.

Behind Tomiko came his two brothers, and Eiji bowed again. "Ichiro. Kenji. And Miki," he added, when his oldest sister came into view. "May I introduce my boyfriend, Oshitari Yuushi? Yuushi, the rest of my family." He pointed each one out, repeating their names as he did so, to make it clear who was who.

"Your boyfriend?" Kenji said with a smile so innocent that Eiji eyed him nervously. "It's about time, Eiji. You've got a lot of time to make up."

Ready to be teased or not, it took him by surprise. "What?"

Before Kenji could answer – and he wanted to, from the glint in his eyes – their mother called them to dinner.

It was a nice evening. It didn't take long before Yuushi relaxed and was drawn into a conversation with Ichiro. Eiji was amused when, a while later, Kenji joined in, and then Ichiro turned to Tomiko, striking up a conversation with her.

"You can't tell me you weren't expecting this," Miki said in Eiji's ear, standing behind him with dishes in her hands. She'd bent down to speak softly to him.

He chuckled and looked up at her. "You've refined your method," he told her.

She set the dishes she was carrying down on the table, and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You'd be surprised at the amount of information Ichiro found on him."

"It couldn't have been hard," Eiji said wryly.

Miki chuckled. "Nope. He was pretty amazing."

"Yuushi or Ichiro?"

She slapped him playfully on the back of the head. "Stop fishing for compliments," she scolded.

Eiji laughed.

There was an odd look in her eyes as she bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're happy."

He just smiled at her.

Yuushi stopped Eiji just outside the front door when they left later that night, pulling him into a hug. "They…." He hesitated. "You're a diamond to them."

"A what?"

"Something very precious. I can see why."

Eiji blushed, and buried his burning cheeks into Yuushi's shoulder.

* * *

Continuity 084/100  
Prompt: 069: Thunder  
Summary: Eiji's turn to meet the parents (still not the movie).  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's so sketchy. I was so anxious to get it over with, I didn't bother to create a real family for Yuushi. And I know I left his sister out.

Family: The Other Parents

The weather was stormy the night Yuushi took Eiji home to meet his family. Eiji jumped a little at a burst of thunder, and Yuushi chuckled. "Nervous?"

"A little," Eiji admitted. "I'm just not fond of thunderstorms."

"Oh?"

"No."

"Why?"

Eiji shrugged. "I don't know. I just never have liked them."

Yuushi took one hand off the wheel, reached over, and squeezed his knee, and Eiji covered his boyfriend's hand with his own. It was comforting.

Yuushi's child-hood home was much grander than his own - to be expected of a Hyotei student.

The conversation at dinner was smooth, quiet, and refined. Eiji felt somewhat out of place - although not as much as he might have before working for Atobe - but he wasn't so distracted by it that he didn't notice Yuushi seemed to be as uncomfortable as he was.

"My parents are… distant," Yuushi said as he helped Eiji put his coat on after dinner. "Even to me."

"They're proud of you, though," Eiji said. "I could see that. And if they can see what kind of treasure they have, who cares if they're distant?"

He was awarded with one of Yuushi's stunning smiles - and got to see him blush for the first time.


	37. Moving, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is part of an arc; there are three parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 085/100  
Prompt: 039 – Taste  
Summary: Fuji tries to talk to Eiji - by breaking into his apartment.  
Author's Notes: This took me forever to write; I just couldn't seem to make it work. I finally sprinted through it, and it got done. Hope it makes sense.

Moving: An Intruder

Eiji locked the door behind him, dropped his keys in the small bowl in his table, and moved into his living room. He was smiling probably too broadly, but as there was no one to see, it didn't matter. His date with Yuushi had been lovely – he was getting spoiled, it was awful and he hoped it never stopped – and he felt that maybe….

"You're late."

The euphoria of the evening was lost, and his smile fell as Fuji rose from the couch, that irritating, ever-present smile on his face.

"Get out of my apartment," Eiji snarled.

Fuji tsked at him. "That is no way to greet an old friend."

"You are not welcome here," Eiji said angrily, arms stiff at his sides, fists clenched.

"But Oshitari is?"

"Yes." Obviously, Fuji had been stalking him again, if he knew that Yuushi had been there. "Get out of my apartment."

"You said that once," Fuji said conversationally, stepping toward Eiji.

"I'll say it until you leave." He backed up, nervous. Letting Fuji get too close would be a mistake.

"Eiji," Fuji said gently. "I am just here to talk to you."

"You broke into my apartment. What makes you think that's okay?" Eiji demanded.

"It was the only way I could think of…."

"Only way?" Eiji interrupted. "You mean, calling and inviting me to meet you somewhere was… what, more work?"

"I didn't think you'd meet me."

Eiji didn't know what to say to that, since he was probably right.

"Let me just talk to you," Fuji said in a deceptively calm voice, and everything in Eiji screamed at him to just get out. Turning, he started for the door. He hadn't reached it before Fuji's hand closed on his wrist, yanking him back into the main room. Eiji wrenched his arm free and backed away again, quite frightened now.

"Don't touch me," he snarled.

He knew he'd made a mistake when his back hit the wall.

Fuji was immediately there, hands on Eiji's shoulders, pinning him down again.

Eiji panicked. It had been years – too many to count, now – since this had happened, but he still wanted out, needed freedom. "Let me go."

But Fuji didn't, and Eiji placed his hands on Fuji's chest and shoved. "Get out!" he demanded, shaking.

Fuji stumbled back, caught his balance, and glared at Eiji, his eyes flashing. "Eiji…"

"No." His hands fisted again. "I don't even want to hear. I'm done with this, Fuji. I'm just done. Please. Go away, and don't come back."

"You can't be serious," the other man said, sounding a little desperate. "Eiji…."

"No! I'm done!" Eiji shouted, sounding nearly as desperate. "I've had enough!"

He barely saw Fuji move, but he certainly felt it when the other man's fist met his chin. His head snapped back, colliding with the wall. He was disoriented for only a moment, but it was enough for Fuji to pin him to the wall again. He could taste blood in his mouth, probably from a split lip. "Let me go," he slurred.

"I'm not done with you," Fuji said softly.

Eiji struggled to pull his scattered senses together. Fuji held him against the wall, hands wrapped around Eiji's wrists at shoulder level. He stood back, his whole weight on Eiji's wrists. "Let me go," Eiji repeated, and his words came out clearer.

"You listen to me," Fuji said, his voice soft and threatening.

Eiji kicked at him, sweeping his leg sideways hard enough to knock Fuji off balance, and the other man released Eiji's right hand.

He took the opportunity and struck, his fist slamming into Fuji's chin.

Fuji staggered backwards, limping slightly, releasing Eiji as he did so. His eyes narrowed, then he grabbed Eiji's wrist, yanking him off balance. He fell to his knees, then with another jerk, Fuji had him down on the floor and had straddled his waist, pinning Eiji's hands over his head.

"That," the blue-eyed man said, "was uncalled for."

Stunned, Eiji could only stare at him. "Uncalled for?" he demanded finally. "How was that uncalled for?"

Fuji visibly calmed himself down. "Eiji, I just want to talk to you."

Eiji gave up trying to get his former teammate to leave him alone; instead, he tried twisting, bucking, anything to get Fuji off. It was difficult; he couldn't get the leverage he needed, and the tensai seemed to know which way he'd twist next. The way Fuji's face was set, he wasn't going to move any time soon.

Suddenly, Fuji shifted, settling deeper into Eiji's stomach, digging his butt bones in; his knees gripped Eiji's ribs. Unable to breathe properly, Eiji stilled, staring up at Fuji.

"Now. Have I got your attention?" Fuji asked gently, easing up a little.

Eiji said nothing, trying next to free his wrists, twisting them in Fuji's grasp. The other man's hands tightened cruelly, and Eiji stilled again. "Get off," he snarled.

Fuji sighed. "Just listen."

"No," Eiji snapped stubbornly. "I'm done with listening. I'm just… done with you. Go away." He could still taste the blood in his mouth.

"Eiji…."

"Stop saying that!" Eiji yelled, furious. "Stop acting like you care, stop using that tone like I matter to you!"

"You have always…."

"Don't lie to me," Eiji interrupted bitterly. "Stop lying."

"I have never lied to you," Fuji said, sounding confused.

"Which do I believe?" Eiji demanded. "What you say, or what you do?"

Fuji stared down at him, a strange look in his blue eyes. "I'll let you up if you won't hit me again," he said finally.

"Leave, and I won't," Eiji said through clenched teeth.

Fuji nodded, releasing his wrists, and stood up. As soon as he stepped away, Eiji got to his feet, one arm wrapped around his sore ribs. Fuji stared at him for a moment, that strange expression on his face, then he turned and left.

Eiji didn't move until the door closed behind him. As soon as it did, he walked over and locked it. He ached everywhere, and he was chilled… That was from his ruined shirt; half the buttons near the bottom were gone. He shrugged it off, dropping it on the floor as he turned the light off in the main room. He crawled into his bed, curled up, and shook for a very long time before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Continuity 86/100  
Prompt: 035: Sixth Sense  
Summary: Yuushi has a very bad night.  
Author's Notes: It was all I could think of, really, for this prompt. Forgive me.

Moving: Again, not the Movie, but Yuushi Knows Something's not Right

Yuushi drove home, his thoughts more on this kiss Eiji had left him with than the road in front of him. He had the feeling that he'd barely tapped into the passion the redhead was capable of, and to be honest, just thinking about it was enough to keep him up late.

Very late.

He got the strangest feeling though, as he pulled into his driveway, that he should call to check on Eiji. It was not a very good feeling, and it killed his mood completely. He was out of the car and had actually gotten his phone in hand before he stopped himself.

That was ridiculous; he'd just left his boyfriend, and he'd heard Eiji lock the door behind him. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and went into his house.

But the idea wouldn't leave him, and Yuushi found himself holding his cell again a few moments later. He refused to believe he'd developed some sort of sixth sense about Eiji; it was ridiculous! He set the phone down firmly and headed for bed.

Yuushi slept fitfully at best; he kept waking up, half reaching for his phone before sighing in utter disbelief. This was getting annoying!

He finally decided - after his third time waking up in an hour - that he'd call Eiji's in time to catch his boyfriend before going to work. After that, he slept a lot better (meaning he only woke up once an hour or so).

* * *

Yuushi was wide awake with the dawn, and gave up trying to go back to sleep. He dressed quickly and started for Eiji's apartment, no longer content to just call. 

He got in easily, using his key, and slipped his shoes off as he closed the door behind him. He'd taken about two steps in when he stepped on something; lifting his foot, he found a small button there. Looking around, he found three others, and then the source; the shirt Eiji had been wearing the night before was pooled near the light switch. That was strange; Eiji was infallibly neat.

He moved into the bedroom, pausing in the doorway.

Sunlight spilled across the bed, highlighting the figure huddled under the blankets. Yuushi crossed the room and lay a hand on what he thought was Eiji's shoulder - only to have whatever he'd touched flinch under his hand. Now really worried, he gently pulled the blankets back.

Eiji was curled as tightly as he could be. "Eiji," Yuushi said softly, and touched his shoulder again.

This time it got a better response. Eiji turned his head to look at him, and Yuushi leaned over so he wouldn't have to look so far.

He gasped. Eiji's lower lip was swollen and split from what must have been a solid blow, his jaw bruised. His wrists were ringed in bruises, and the knuckles on his right hand were bruised as well. "What happened?" he asked gently.

Eiji moved a little, straightening his legs and turning onto his back with a grimace. "Ah… Fuji was here when I got home."

Yuushi was appalled and not a little guilty. "Here?"

"On the couch." Eiji tried to sit up, grimaced, and fell back onto his bed. "We… exchanged words and blows, and he eventually left."

"You hit him?" Yuushi asked, helping him sit up. Eiji let out a low groan, and leaned against him.

"Yes. I don't know how he got in here, either," he added in frustration.

Yuushi wrapped his arms around Eiji, mulling an idea in his mind. He'd been thinking about it for a while, but maybe now was a good time to bring it up.

"I think," he said in a soft voice, "that you should move."

* * *

Continuity 087/100  
Prompt: 094 - Independence  
Summary: Yuushi has a suggestion that takes Eiji by surprise.  
Author's Notes: I have no idea where it came from. The title is from a Metallica song, but I can't remember which one right off hand.

Moving: Wake Up, Sleepy

The statement startled Eiji, but he ached so badly that he couldn't react as he might have. "Move?" he asked. "Move where?"

"Closer to me."

He couldn't deny he was flattered. "Closer… like, over on the other side of the city?"

Yuushi ran his hand through Eiji's hair, and his eyes slipped closed for a moment. "Not exactly," Yuushi said. His low voice was going to put Eiji to sleep if he wasn't careful. Especially the way it rumbled in his chest.

"Then…"

"I don't want you a few blocks away, or down the street," Yuushi interrupted softly. "I prefer you down the hall. Or… in my bed."

Eiji stiffened, startled, and his eyes flew open. "Your… bed?" he stammered, wide awake now.

"Eventually, if not immediately."

It was said so matter-of-factly, without emphasis or… well, whatever the word might be. Eiji thought about that.

The most amazing part of it was that he didn't panic. He didn't feel threatened - he didn't even feel that his hard-won (or so he felt) independence was threatened.

And the idea of being… well, that close to Yuushi, that was not a hard thing to think of. Or even imagine. "I'm out of practice, being a roommate," he said softly, but it wasn't a protest.

Yuushi chuckled. "At least you've had practice," he said, teasing slightly. His next words were serious, though. "I know you've had a lot of things go wrong, Eiji. I just… I want you somewhere you feel safe. And if he got in that easily…."

"Yeah," Eiji said. He couldn't fault that logic.

"You don't have to decide now," Yuushi said. "Besides, if you don't move it, you're going to be late."

Eiji took a deep breath. "Nothing is going to save me from that, now," he said, and didn't push away from Yuushi.

"Atobe will skin me alive."

"I won't let him," Eiji murmured. "I didn't sleep so well last night."

"No," Yuushi said in a soft tone, "neither did I. But you really should get moving."

"Is this what it'll be like when I move in?" Eiji demanded, moving away from Yuushi, trying to get up without twisting his torso. Fuji had made him sore, sitting so hard on him.

Yuushi leaned close, a devilish smile on his face. "I won't keep you up like that, no," he said in a low, tantalizing voice. "I certainly won't give you a reason to hit me."

"You're working hard on it now," Eiji said, eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. He finally managed to stand up, but Yuushi grabbed his arm - carefully avoiding his wrist.

"What happened?" he asked, fingertips brushing along Eiji's ribs and stomach. Eiji looked down, a little surprised to see light bruising.

"Oh," he said. "Fuji tried to get me to listen to something he wanted to say. I… was difficult. He sat on me."

"He what?" Yuushi asked, standing up.

Eiji shook his head. "It's okay, Yuushi. Really. As soon as these fade, that will be the end of it."

Yuushi looked down at him, eyes narrowed, then nodded. "Okay. If you say so."

That was… liberating. Eiji blinked. It was… power, too. "I think I'll go take a shower," he said, smiled up at Yuushi, and headed for the bathroom.


	38. Moving, Pt 2

Writer's Note: This is part of an arc; there are three parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Writer's Note 2: Sorry for the lateness of the post; this site wouldn't let me in last night, when it was supposed to be posted.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 088/100  
Prompt: 066 – Rain  
Summary: Oishi sees Oshitari at that coffee shop  
Author's Notes: I don't remember what prompted this; I guess it made sense at the time.

Moving: Something Odd at a Coffee Shop

Syuichiro was glad to duck into the coffee shop, in spite of possibly running into Fuji. The photographer had taken to hanging out there; Eiji had mentioned that he'd even seen Fuji there the one time he'd been. But the rain was just too heavy to continue walking, and he determined he'd call Kippei as soon as he had a warm drink in his hands.

He turned to find a seat in the back of the small place, hot cup in hand, and stopped dead.

Oshitari had Fuji pinned in a booth. The smaller man was riveted on Oshitari's face, eyes open, listening to whatever the taller man was saying.

It was weird, though; Oshitari had an arm around Fuji's shoulders, but it did not look particularly comfortable, his left hand gripping Fuji's left wrist. Syuichiro couldn't see what Oshitari was going with Fuji's right, but obviously, his former teammate couldn't move.

After a moment, Oshitari got up, turned, and smiled, catching sight of him. "Oishi," he said. "Can I join you?"

Syuichiro snapped out of his daze and nodded. "Sure. That'd be nice." He gestured to an empty booth, and they sat down. He hadn't seen where Oshitari had gotten the drink in his hand; maybe it had been with him all along. "What were you doing with Fuji?" he asked.

Oshitari grinned, glancing behind him where the other man sat; Syuichiro couldn't see Fuji's face. "I told him if he ever touched Eiji again, I'd make sure he never took another photo," he said evenly, turning back to Syuichiro.

Syuichiro hesitated. "Touched Eiji?" he asked, almost afraid of what his best friend's boyfriend was going to tell him.

"I dropped Eiji off at his door last Thursday night, had the worst night of my life, and went over Friday morning. He was… well, he'd been hit in the face, and his wrists and ribs were bruised. He said Fuji had been waiting when he got in, they'd had an altercation, and then he'd kicked him out." There was a light in Oshitari's eyes that Syuichiro wasn't sure how to take. "Eiji's going to be furious when he finds out I talked to Fuji, so… don't tell him for a while, okay?"

"Is he going to move again?" Syuichiro asked after nodding his agreement.

"Yes."

"How far this time?"

Oshitari laughed, probably in reaction to his almost despairing tone. "Do you think I'll let him leave Tokyo?" he asked, then shook his head. "I would, if he really wanted to," he said softly. "He's moving in with me, at the end of the month."

Syuichiro couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across his face if he'd wanted to. "Good," he said firmly. "I'm glad to hear it."

He thought he understood what had attracted Eiji to Oshitari when the tensai smiled at him.

* * *

Continuity 089/100  
Prompt: 043 - Square  
Summary: Eiji moves in.  
Author's Notes: I'd wanted Yuushi to read that letter - this seemed like a good opportunity.

Moving: Moving Day

Eiji was still… stunned over the whole turn of events.

He stared at the squares of boxes that filled his apartment - lots more than he's had last time he'd moved - and wondered at his own sanity.

"Doubts?" He wasn't expecting the voice in his ear any more than the arms that wrapped around him.

"Not so much doubts, as wondering if I've taken leave of my senses," Eiji said, leaning back into Yuushi. And just like that, those thoughts were gone. He didn't know if that made it worse.

Yuushi gently turned him around. "It's not too late to back out, if you want," he said softly.

Eiji looked up at him, eyes wide, trying to figure out if what he was saying was just… words, or if he meant them. There was nothing but sincerity in Yuushi's eyes - not that Eiji was sure he could tell, anyway. "I don't think I do," he said without looking away. "It's just… overwhelming, in a way. I have so much…." He drifted off, not sure himself what he meant to say.

Yuushi ran a hand through Eiji's hair with a smile. "Take it slow," he said quietly. "I don't want you there if you don't want to be there. I know it's a big step," he added. "It's normal to have doubts."

"I talked to Oishi and Kippei," Eiji said, leaning against Yuushi and laying his head on the taller man's shoulder. "It seemed like a natural thing for them."

"Neither of them was being stalked," Yuushi said firmly. "I was going to ask you soon, anyway; that incident with Fuji merely pushed up my timetable a little."

Eiji was startled, stepping back to look at him. "You were?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He hadn't even considered that. "Why?"

Yuushi laughed at him. "Because it was the next natural step," he said.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the movers, and Eiji stepped away from Yuushi to watch them. Not that he had anything breakable, but he was a little nervous about making sure everything got there.

* * *

It took a lot less time than he'd expected - but then, as Yuushi told him later, "You don't have that much stuff, Eiji. You could store most of it in one of the guest bedrooms and still have room for someone to stay there on a regular basis." 

"Only most of it?" Eiji had asked.

"Well, I suppose all of it, but then what would you wear? On second thought," Yuushi had said before Eiji could answer, "maybe we'd better store all of it."

Eiji had blushed so deeply he didn't think he'd ever been so red, and Yuushi had laughed at him. His boyfriend seemed to enjoy doing that.

But there he was, standing in Yuushi's foyer, looking again at the squares of boxes that made up his life.

In the context of Yuushi's home, it was pitifully small.

"Not much to my life," he said softly.

"The important part is here," Oishi said, and tapped him on the forehead.

Eiji smiled. "Less than cheerful thought," he said, and then the smile fell. "Am I insane for doing this?"

"Absolutely," Oishi said. "I'm glad you are."

Oh. He blinked at his one-time double's partner. "What?"

"What Syuichiro is trying to tell you," Kippei said from behind Oishi, "is 'it's about time'."

Eiji rolled his eyes. "Oh."

"So, where do we put things?" Oishi asked, and Eiji smiled a little sheepishly.

"I don't know. This is my first time here."

"This way," Yuushi said as he breezed past, a couple of movers in his wake. Eiji grabbed a box as well, and followed him up the stairs and into a long, well-lit hallway. Behind him came Oishi and Kippei, also carrying boxes.

They were finished in a very short time. Yuushi ordered take-out while Eiji began to unpack; Oishi and Kippei helped where possible, saying nothing when it became clear that Eiji's clothes were to be unpacked in what was obviously Yuushi's bedroom. Although their smiles said enough.

Yuushi joined them a few moments later, opening a box labeled "desk drawers" and sifting through it. "I don't know…" he started, then stopped, and Eiji turned around.

"Oh," he said. "That's just… I don't know where to put that. We can just leave it in the box for now."

"Okay," Yuushi said distantly. Then, after a moment, he held up a piece of paper. "What's this?"

Eiji squinted at it, then leaned closer and recognized it as the letter he'd written just after he'd seen Fuji's special exhibit. "I thought I'd thrown that away," he said, reaching to take the paper from Yuushi. "I certainly wasn't going to give it to him."

Yuushi pulled the letter out of his reach. "Your sister mentioned something about an exhibit Fuji had; she hoped you hadn't gone."

"I went. I'm not sure why - except that Fuji's photographs had always been so good," Eiji said. His hand dropped back to his lap. "We were pretty sure he wouldn't be there - at least, Oishi and Kippei were," he added.

"He hadn't been when we went the year before," Oishi said from across the room. "We thought it'd be safe, a week after the official opening."

"We weren't expecting the Special Exhibit," Kippei said.

"Your sister mentioned something about that," Yuushi said, setting the paper down in the box again. "She was pretty upset about it."

"It was upsetting," Oishi said. "Eiji… didn't take it well."

"I don't think I saw half of it," Eiji said. "They… walked me out blindfolded."

Yuushi nodded slowly. "Well, then, I'm glad." He hesitated. "How long after that was the team reunion?" he asked.

Eiji grinned at him. "After we saw your match," he said. "The first time we met. That was less than a week after we went to the exhibit."

Comprehension dawned in his boyfriend's eyes. "No wonder you were… a shadow."

"Good term," Kippei said.

Eiji shrugged. "I thought the name was… appropriate."

"Shattered?" Yuushi asked. Eiji nodded. "I suppose that's one way to put it. So," he said, straightening, "I'll put this box in one of the guest rooms, and you can go through it later." He closed it up, lifted it, and walked out.

Eiji watched him go, then leaned back against the bed. "I think I'm glad I came," he said softly.

Oishi chuckled. "It's about time," he teased.

* * *

Continuity 090/100  
Prompt: 093 - Thanksgiving  
Summary: Oishi tells Eiji about Yuushi in the Coffee Shop. He's not happy.  
Author's Notes: The prompt is rather... subtle, but I had fun with this one.

Moving: Reaction

Eiji didn't remember having been so furious in his life. He had been sure - certain! - that Yuushi would have left it alone. He'd seemed to be fine with Eiji's statement that once the bruises had faded (it had taken a couple of weeks, but the worst of them - his wrists - were gone by the time he moved in), the whole thing with Fuji would be over.

Apparently he'd been wrong.

He wasn't sure if Oishi had told him on purpose or if he'd let it slip accidentally - that he'd seen Yuushi at the coffee shop, with Fuji, and that Yuushi had told him he'd threatened the photographer - while they'd been on the phone that afternoon.

It was still strange to take a different bus - he'd missed it by accident earlier that week because his mind had been elsewhere - and have a shorter ride home. He loved it, though, loved that he had more time to spend with Yuushi….

Except that tonight he was furious.

He had to remember that.

But it was hard, as he walked up the front pathway to the door, fishing his keys out of his pocket only to remember that Yuushi rarely locked the front door as it opened under his touch.

Yuushi met him at the door, looking guilty. "Eiji…" he started. Oishi must have called him.

"I thought I'd made myself clear," Eiji said as he walked in, kicking his shoes off harder than he'd meant to. Well, maybe not.

"You did. I didn't mean to… demean what you'd said," Yuushi said, following him into the - their - front room. Even angry, Eiji liked the thought of that. "I just… wanted to make it clear how I felt."

"Why did I have to find out from Oishi?" he demanded, turning on his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuushi opened his mouth, and then slowly closed it again. "I… didn't think of that."

Eiji couldn't think of how to respond to that, so he didn't, pacing back and forth across the room. "I'd rather hear things like that from you," he said after a moment, but he no longer sounded as angry as he would have liked to. "I don't like hearing things second hand."

"I'll remember that. Eiji, I am sorry."

It was hard to accept; on the other hand, though, Fuji had never apologized for what he'd done.

And why was he comparing Yuushi to Fuji again?

He sighed, suddenly weary, and slid into Yuushi's welcoming arms. "I'll get better, I promise," he mumbled, and Yuushi chuckled.

"Better at what?" he asked before kissing the top of Eiji's head.

"What did you say?" Eiji asked after a while.

"What?"

"To Fuji?"

Yuushi took a deep breath. "I told him if he ever touched you again, I'd break every finger he had so he'd never take another picture. I told him how I'd been with Gakuto as they explained about how his ankle had broken, and I knew exactly how to make it painful - and hard to heal."

"Oh." Eiji looked up at him. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. I didn't give him a chance to, actually; I left when I was finished, and joined Oishi at another table. He was still there when I left, so I don't know how long he stayed."

Eiji braced his forehead on Yuushi's collarbone. "I wish you hadn't done that," he said, frustrated.

"I don't understand," Yuushi said, gently grasping his shoulders and pushing him away so he could catch Eiji's eyes. "Why is it so important to you?"

Eiji took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I wanted to finish it on my own," he said finally. "I realized a while ago that every major decision I have made - except one," he interrupted himself, "has been in reaction to Fuji, or in defiance of him. Everything since high school." He drew back, out of Yuushi's embrace, suddenly furious again, only this time it was aimed at himself. "Do you know how pathetic that is? The only thing I've done without him crossing my thoughts is fall in love with you. And even that hasn't been completely free of him! And I'm so… tired of it, tired of being that poor child that couldn't even stand up for himself all that time ago!"

He hadn't been able to look at his boyfriend, gesturing aimlessly as he ranted, so it came as a surprise when Yuushi took his arm. Yanking his arm out of Yuushi's grip, he pressed the taller man against the wall and kissed him, trying to drive all those thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Eiji figured that hadn't been the best way to thank Yuushi for all he'd done, sometime later in their bedroom upstairs - a trip he tried not to think about at this point - and curled next to his exhausted boyfriend. He was pretty exhausted himself; he'd been surprised Yuushi had let him do all those things to him. 

"Would you like to hear my side of it?" Yuushi asked after a moment.

"All right," Eiji said without much thought. He owed Yuushi that much, anyway.

"I didn't recognize you at our exhibition match," Yuushi said. "It surprised me when Gakuto did, but he said later he'd always been able to pick out those he considered his rivals. It was a shock," he said after a pause. "I don't think I'd ever seen such dead eyes on someone so alive as I remembered you to be.

"After Gakuto broke his ankle, I stopped by Atobe's office to give him an update on his condition, saw your name and looked in on you."

"I remember that," Eiji murmured, fighting to stay awake. This was important.

"You didn't look any better, and maybe even a little worse. The only reason I even came back was the deer-in-a-headlight look you gave me just before I left."

"The what?"

Yuushi chuckled. "When you said I could call you Eiji. You gave me this look like you were surprised."

"You smiled," Eiji said quietly. "It was the most stunning thing I'd ever seen. I'd never seen you actually smile before, and it took me by surprise. In school you always smirked."

Yuushi kissed him. "It was that look that made me decide to go back to your office after New Years. It must have been the Christmas season - time with your family, maybe - but you looked a lot better. Your eyes weren't as dead, and I thought maybe it would be okay to ask you out."

"'m glad you did," Eiji murmured.

"Me, too." Yuushi ran his hand through Eiji's hair. "And it was a treat, to watch you turn back into the person I remembered. And to have you see the beauty of the stars was… almost more than I'd hoped. I'd almost given up finding someone…." He trailed off. "I don't think I've ever been so scared that morning I found you curled up in your bed. I was glad you'd hit him - probably not exactly the best thing to admit - but the bruises… Eiji, I got really scared because your eyes had started to dim and go dead again. And… maybe going after him wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, but I really can't stand being so… helpless." He kissed Eiji on the forehead. "I was afraid, I think." He paused. "I was afraid I'd lose you, somehow."

Eiji shifted, pressing closer. "Never happen," he said softly. "Not over Fuji."

Yuushi sighed contentedly. "I think," he said after a moment, his words slurred, "you should come home angry more often."

Eiji barely heard him, already almost asleep, but he still managed to agree.


	39. Reunion

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 091/100  
098 – Writer's Choice  
Summary: Another reunion of the Junior High Regulars.  
Author's Notes: I wanted to show how much he'd changed.

Reunion

Taka set the sign up outside proclaiming that the restaurant was closed for a private party, glad he'd had a little more warning this time. He wasn't sure how this one was going to work out, but he had hopes for a more… pleasant time.

It wasn't long before the first of his former teammates arrived; Oishi walked in with Tezuka, both of them deep in discussion. They paused long enough to greet him before sitting down.

That was odd. Last time, Oishi had come in with Eiji, and had barely left his doubles partner alone. But the worried look that had been on Oishi's face even after Eiji had left was gone. Taka wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He hadn't heard that anything had happened to Eiji, but… he didn't always hear.

Ryoma and Momo were next, followed closely by Inui and Kaidoh, and moments behind them came Eiji. "Oi! Ochibi!" he called, and bounced…

Bounced.

Taka let out a sigh of relief as Eiji joined Ryoma and Momo, inserting himself into the conversation with the ease he'd had so long ago. Oishi caught Taka's eye and grinned.

There was one missing, and that would be the telling point, to see how Eiji reacted. And it wasn't long before Fuji arrived.

There was no discernable change in Eiji, or even in Oishi. The two of them were speaking with Momo and Ryoma; Fuji slid into a seat across from Tezuka with the platter of wasabi sushi Taka had given him.

"There's a difference, eh?" Inui asked, sitting down at the bar.

"Yes," Taka said, surprised that he knew exactly what Inui was talking about. "For the better. Do you know why?"

Inui smiled. "I do."

"Oh?" Taka asked, pausing.

"He's dating someone," Inui said. "Oshitari Yuushi, in fact, from Hyotei."

Taka was glad that he'd put everything down, because if he hadn't, he would have dropped whatever he was holding. "Oshitari?"

Inui nodded. "I spoke to them shortly last season, after one of Kaidoh's matches. As far as I know, that's at least part of the reason Eiji's doing so much better this time."

"It's a good part of it," Oishi said, sitting down next to Inui. "Although he's done a lot on his own, Eiji just needed someone to support him – someone not distracted by someone else," he added when they both looked at him. "Besides, he wouldn't let me."

"True," Inui said with a nod, his glasses glinting.

"Why not?" Taka asked.

Oishi grinned at him. "It has to do with the heart. Eiji has to follow his."

"You're talking about me," Eiji said, coming to a stop behind Oishi.

"It's a favored topic," Inui said.

Eiji laughed, and the last of the tension went out of Taka. Oh, yes, the friend he knew was back – or at least closer. Somehow, he'd have to thank Oshitari. "And I'm sure you've spilled all my secrets already," Eiji teased Inui.

Inui looked up at him, a vaguely affronted look on his face. "I do not spill secrets," he said flatly.

Eiji grinned. "Oh? And I suppose Taka's confusion stemmed from something other than you telling him who I was dating?"

"You were listening," Inui accused him, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips, as though he were trying not to laugh.

"How did you end up with Oshitari?" Taka asked, which was something that had been bothering him since Inui had revealed it.

"He stopped by my office one day after Gakuto broke his ankle, and then another time, and…" Eiji stopped, the strangest smile on his face. "I think it was because he smiled at me. Not a smirk, but a real smile."

"That is the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

Taka grinned at Momo, who had come up behind them. "Do you want something to take the sugar out of your teeth?" Eiji asked, still grinning. "Because I'm sure Taka can help you there, a little wasabi sushi, perhaps?"

Momo chuckled with a shudder. "I didn't say it was bad, just sappy," he protested. "It's good to hear you laugh again," he said, sobering. "We were worried about you."

Eiji just shook his head. "Nya, I'm fine," he said, and Taka noticed Oishi start.

He got the chance to ask the former fukubuchou a while later, when the rest of them had gone off to conversations on their own. "You looked surprised," Taka said.

Oishi smiled at him. "I was. I haven't heard him say anything non-sensical in… since High School, I think," he mused. "And I missed it. I think that is one way to tell that he's getting better."

"I was thinking," Taka mused as he put together Oishi's order, "that I needed to thank Oshitari for what he did. Because it was obvious Eiji wasn't going to be able to pull himself back together alone."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Oishi asked, turning to where Eiji listened – without interrupting, which seemed a little strange – to what Ryoma was intently describing. "But he's much better now."

Oishi excused himself with the small platter that Taka had finished, and went to join Eiji with Ryoma; in seconds, Fuji had taken his place. "And how are you, Fujiko?" Taka asked, and Fuji smiled again.

"I'm good," he said. "I am thinking of going out of the country for a while, though, to find other things and other people to photograph."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your camera," Taka admitted. "I didn't think of it earlier, or I might have gotten one; but a picture of us – the whole team – would be a nice thing to have."

Fuji tilted his head and smiled. "You're right," he said. "I should have. I didn't even put one in my car," he added regretfully, then lifted one shoulder as if to dismiss it. "How are you?"

"Good," Taka said, and smiled shyly. "I'm thinking of asking Akio to marry me; she seems to be okay with what I do, and she seems to like me well enough, too."

Fuji smiled, but it dimmed as Eiji's laughter rang through the restaurant. "Congratulations," he said, and started to get up.

"Fuji, are you okay?" Taka asked.

"I am," Fuji said, and his smile was back – one of his more fake smiles, and Taka was sorry to see it.

"If you need someone to talk to," Taka said softly, before Fuji walked away, "I'm always here, and I always have time for you."

Fuji's smile, when he looked back at Taka, was much more real this time.

Eiji was, again, one of the first to leave, but before he did, he gave Ryoma one of his cards. "I'm serious," he said to the younger player. "I think it's a great idea, and I think Atobe would be interested. And I think Yuushi wouldn't mind helping, either," he added with a gleam in his eye.

Ryoma merely tugged his cap lower. "I'll let you know," he said.

Eiji gave Oishi a hug, waved at Taka, and was gone.

This time, instead of a sigh of relief, it was almost as if half the spirit of the room was gone, and pretty soon everyone else was leaving as well.

That was more like the Eiji Taka remembered.


	40. Snowball Fight

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 092/100  
Prompt: 067 – Snow  
Summary: Eiji wants to play. Yuushi wants to stay warm. Guess who wins?  
Author's Notes: Oh, I looked forward to writing this one - it was in my head long before I got to this prompt. And it was fun to write.

Snowball Fight

"I can't believe you," Eiji said, nearly bouncing on his toes. "You can't tell me you'd rather sit in here with tea and a novel, than go outside and play in the snow."

Yuushi looked up, his face almost completely neutral. "It's warmer," he said.

Eiji's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ah," he said, and as soon as Yuushi had gone back to his book, he slipped to the back door.

He liked this yard; it was a good sized piece of property, and right now was covered in probably six inches of snow. If he really wanted to know, he could measure, but right now, the point was not how deep it was –

The point was to get Yuushi outside in it.

It was still snowing, large flakes lazily drifting down, and Eiji lifted his face to it, enjoying the magic. After a moment, he scooped up some of the snow, making it into a fairly good snowball – perfect snow for it – and stepped back inside.

He knew he was going to regret this, but he just couldn't resist, taking aim – the aim he'd never lost from tennis – and placed that snowball right at the top of Yuushi's sweater.

His boyfriend gave a gratifying yell and turned to glare at him. "What was that?" he demanded, but there was a smile struggling to come out on his lips, and Eiji grinned at him.

"That was a challenge, Oshitari Yuushi. Do you dare to take it up?" He quirked one eyebrow as Yuushi got to his feet, arms folded – and shoulders twitching as the snow slid further down his back.

"You have issued me a challenge?" Yuushi asked.

"Yes."

"I certainly can't refuse, then, can I?"

"Not unless you want me to fun of you," Eiji told him, breaking out of the semi-formal mode he'd been in. "And tell Gakuto."

"Well, I can't have that," Yuushi said, and the grin finally broke free. He made a quick detour to grab his coat and gloves, and started for the back door.

Eiji retreated from the light in his boyfriend's eyes, and knew he had to stay out of Yuushi's grasp for a little while, anyway – until he was ready to surrender. Unless Yuushi did first, of course.

Eiji had many years of snow wars to draw on; his family had battled it out annually – if there was snow – no matter how old they'd gotten. His grandfather was one of the most devious people, and Eiji had spent most of his younger years on his team, trying to learn from him.

He needed every single one of the tricks he'd learned from his grandfather to stay out of Yuushi's hands. The other man was devious – he'd obviously learned from someone nearly as good, and Eiji was determined to find out who –

Once this was all over.

But for now, it was all out attack mode, and Eiji was actually forcing Yuushi back. They were both covered in snow, and Eiji's hair was plastered to his head from snow and sweat; Yuushi didn't look to be in much better shape.

Eiji forgot to duck when a snowball flew at him, and for a moment, he was blinded.

It was all Yuushi needed. The next moment, Eiji was flat on his back while Yuushi straddled his hips, pinning him down in the snow. "Hah," Yuushi said. "Got you."

Eiji grinned up at him. "Yep. Come and get your victory kiss," he said, and Yuushi obligingly did, but not before pinning Eiji's hands – and the handfuls of snow in them – down as well.

A while later, changed and mostly dry, Eiji curled up next to Yuushi on the couch, who had gone back to his book, but this time, there were two cups of tea on the coffee table in front of them.

"Told you, it was more fun out there," Eiji murmured, drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah," Yuushi said softly, and the last thing Eiji felt was his boyfriend's hand in his hair.


	41. Tennis, Pt 1

Writer's Note: This is an arc; there are two parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity093/100  
Prompt: 014 – Green  
Summary: Yuushi tries to get Eiji to play again.  
Author's Notes: I think it's important, you know? He shouldn't have stopped in the first place (but it made sense at the time).

Tennis: Picking Up a Racquet

"I think you should," Yuushi said firmly. "It's been quite long enough, don't you think?"

Eiji was not in the mood to put up much of a fight; he'd had a good day at work, a delicious dinner, and the evening had been… nice. They were still tangled up together, and Eiji didn't think he was going to move until the morning, either. He was about as satiated as he could be.

"You planned this evening to turn out like this, didn't you?" he asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Yes," Yuushi said with a smile. "But I'm serious, Eiji. I'd like to play with you as a partner again, instead of an opponent."

"Won't I bore you? I haven't played in years, Yuushi."

Yuushi chuckled. "You can't bore me, Eiji," he said softly, his lips brushing Eiji's forehead. "Don't worry about it. And besides," he added, even softer, "isn't the reason you stopped playing because of Fuji?"

"Hm," Eiji said, and Yuushi fell silent.

But the question was still on his mind the next morning, and he was quiet through breakfast. Yuushi seemed to know better than to push it, and he said nothing about it, either. Eiji was glad, though, turning over what he'd said the night before.

"Do you really think that?" he asked, standing next to Yuushi at the sink as they washed up.

"Think what?" Yuushi asked. "That you stopped playing tennis because of Fuji? I don't know, Eiji. You haven't told me. But you said every major decision you've made with him in mind – and that was a major decision."

"Oh." Well, that made sense. "Maybe you're right," he said as they finished drying the last of the dishes.

Yuushi smiled at him, but left him alone to think about it.

Eiji followed him into the main room, sinking down on the couch next to him. "I wouldn't be very good," he said softly.

"I don't expect so," Yuushi said, turning to him. "But it wouldn't take long to get all you skills back. I'm sure it's just that you're out of shape."

Eiji nodded and leaned back. "I don't know why I'm so… hesitant," he said softly after a moment. "It's not like I haven't thought of it – in fact, the first time I ever wanted to pick up a racket was at your exhibition match. I wanted to show those idiots you were facing how to counter Mukahi."

Yuushi chuckled. "So, come with me this afternoon, and start," he said gently. "We can stop by and get your rackets from your parents, if you want."

"Hm." Eiji closed his eyes. It was stupid, this… reluctance. Why?

"I just don't want to admit I was wrong," he said softly. "It's just stupid."

"It's not stupid," Yuushi said gently. "It's normal. Why don't you call your mom and see if she knows where they are? At least then you'll know if we need to get you a new one."

One step at a time, Eiji thought. "Okay."

"Of course I know where they are," his mother said cheerfully – and with a faint tone of hope in her voice. "I had Oishi go through your bag when you left for Kyoto, and set them up for storage. I don't know how well they've done, but at least there was nothing in your bag that could spoil them. They're in your closet."

Eiji hung up with a shrug. He'd never thought to look through the stuff in his closet; he hadn't stayed home long enough – or had a reason to, really – to search through it.

"Does she know?" Yuushi stood in the doorway.

"Yes," Eiji said. "But if we're going… if I'm going to play today, we might want to make sure they're okay."

"Probably need to be restrung," Yuushi said, tossed his keys in the air, and caught them again. "Come on. Let's find out."

With a grin, Eiji followed him out to the car. "How long have you been planning this?" he asked.

Yuushi chuckled. "Since that exhibition match," he said with a grin.

Eiji glanced at him, but Yuushi was concentrating on the road, so he couldn't read his boyfriend's eyes – or expression. "Right."

"Okay, since you let me in after Gakuto and I announced our retirement," Yuushi said with a grin at him. "I'd lost my partner. I wanted another one."

"An ulterior motive to why you even asked me out. I see," Eiji teased, fully aware that he had the actually occurrences backwards.

Yuushi chuckled. "Something like that," he said.

Eiji's mother met them at the door with a smile, and a hopeful look on her face. "Come in, and go right up," she said. "It's good to see you both."

Yuushi smiled. "Thank you," he said, but Eiji had already started up the stairs, suddenly anxious to get this all over with.

His tennis bag was standing in the corner of the closet, hidden by old clothes and shadows. He found it almost by accident, and pulled it out. The bag looked okay; he sat down on the bed and got out the racquets he'd left there.

"Have to be restrung," Yuushi said. "I thought so. We can get that started, then have lunch, and they'll be done by the time we are."

Eiji nodded absently. "Okay." He didn't move for a moment, looking down at the equipment that had been so important to him so long ago.

Yuushi's hand on his shoulder was gentle. "Come on," he said softly. "The sooner we get you started on this, the better."

Eiji looked up, and felt his face flush as he nodded and fumbled to put his racquets away again.

The weight of the bag on his shoulder was familiar and strange all at once, and oddly comforting. He called a good-bye to his mother, and followed Yuushi to the car again, sinking into the seat with some relief.

Yuushi smiled and was quiet as he drove.

Eiji let his mind roam. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but certainly he'd needed the push; it was one more thing they could do together, and he had wanted to play them again. So… maybe this wasn't all that bad. What was he afraid of, anyway?

He knew the answer to that one, but he ignored it.

It didn't take long for lunch, and as promised, the racquets were restrung by the time they'd returned to the little shop in which he'd left them. "Ready?" Yuushi asked.

Eiji took a deep breath. "I think so," he said.

He wasn't really sure, but Yuushi smiled at him and they headed for… wherever Yuushi had in mind.

It turned out to be the club Yuushi was a member of; Eiji got in as Yuushi's guest, and they found an empty tennis court. He'd seen the inside courts at the gym his third year in Junior high, while he was doing his endurance training, but he'd never played on them.

It was different, walking onto that court instead of the clay he was used to, but it wasn't bad. And he fell into an easy, half-remembered routine for warming up next to Yuushi, ignoring someone who was jeering at them for doing it. "What do we do first?" he asked when they'd finished.

Yuushi smiled. "Let's just get you used to it again. You are going to be sore tomorrow."

Eiji gave him a hesitant half-smile, and Yuushi laughed. "It's not that bad," he said. "We'll take it easy."

The next hour – maybe a bit too long – was another in a long line of memories with Yuushi that he wished he had a picture of. It was an easy game, lobbing the neon green ball back and forth, getting used to the feel of the racquet in his hand again.

He couldn't believe how much he missed it.

"I can tell you're glad I talked you into this," Yuushi said as they stepped out again, racquet bags over their shoulders.

"Oh? From what, the smile?" Eiji asked.

"You're a lot less tense than you were this morning."

"That doesn't surprise me," Eiji said. "I'm going to be very sore tomorrow morning."

"We'll see," Yuushi said.

The promise in his voice was fulfilled the next morning; Eiji was awakened by a small girl with oil and a massage that really did help his sore muscles.

He was really getting spoiled.

* * *

**Continuity:** 094/100  
**Prompt**: 089 - Work  
**Summary**: Yuushi needs something to do - Eiji has an idea.  
**Author's Notes**: Yeah. It's kind of random, but it worked.

Tennis: Camp Start Eiji came home one afternoon to find Yuushi looking intently at some brochures. He had called his welcome when Eiji came in, but he was so entranced that Eiji was fairly sure his boyfriend had barely registered the greeting.

"What are these?" he asked, picking one up.

"I… went back to the club this morning," Yuushi said, sounding surprised as he looked up at Eiji, "and got conned into helping out with one of the early tennis classes."

"Got conned?" Eiji asked.

"They were short an instructor and asked if I'd help out."

"I see. And so these are?" Eiji repeated.

"Well, I had so much fun with the children that I thought maybe I could help out in something like that."

And Eiji grinned. "You know," he said softly, "Echizen was mentioning something about setting up a tennis camp for kids. I told him you might be interested; he was going to tell me when he was going to get it started, because I was going to talk to Atobe about it, too, for financial backing. I figured something like that would be something he'd be interested in."

"You thought _I_ would be?" Yuushi asked, surprised.

"I told him you might be. I wasn't sure, so I thought I'd talk to you first." Eiji flushed a little. "I don't really know you as well as you know me, I think," he said quietly.

"Most people wouldn't have thought of me at all, least of all Atobe and Gakuto, and I think they know me as well as anyone."

"I just thought you'd need something to do," Eiji said. "Some kind of work that would keep you from wasting away.

"I do. And I think it's a great idea. Just let me know."

* * *

It was another six months before Echizen called Eiji; in relatively short time, the whole thing was set up. Atobe, who stood at the gate of the camp Ryoma had bought, glanced at Eiji. "What made him think of this?" he asked. 

Eiji shook his head. "I don't know. But you should see Yuushi with those kids," he said with a grin. "He loves working with them."

Atobe shook his head. "He used to get bored with the tennis club," he said.

"_You_ already knew how to play tennis," Eiji told him. "He needs a different kind of challenge now."

"How is your game?"

Eiji laughed. "As bad as ever. Yuushi tells me I'm getting better, but I don't know if I believe him."

Atobe grinned. "Let's go grab a racquet and find out."

"What?" Eiji demanded, and had to hurry a couple of steps to catch up with his boss, who had started toward the shed where the racquets were kept. "Are you crazy?"

Which wasn't exactly the best thing to ask one's boss, of course, but Atobe merely shook his head. "No."

"I would be, to even think about it," Eiji muttered. "I can't think of many people less qualified to play a match with you. I'm not likely to be a challenge."

Atobe stopped and turned on him, one eyebrow raised. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

Eiji hesitated. "I don't want to bore you," he said finally.

"You can't," he said.

"Funny," Eiji muttered, following his boss again. "That's what Yuushi said."


	42. Tennis, Pt 2

Writer's Note: This is an arc; there are two parts to it. If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 095/100  
Prompt: 050 – Spade  
Summary: Eiji finds something to do while Yuushi is teaching.  
Author's Notes: I hate this prompt. I've never had a good story with it.

Tennis: Working in the Garden

Eiji knelt in the garden patch of their backyard, wondering yet again why he even bothered. He didn't do this well, but he'd found a couple of years ago that the smell of the earth was nice, and a spade actually fit his hand better than a tennis racquet.

If only he could use it as well.

But it was nice to be out there, at least looking like he was doing something – even if he was merely killing the roses Yuushi had planted the summer after he'd moved it.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Eiji looked up and grinned. "Welcome home," he said, and stood, brushing off his jeans with hands just as dirty. "How was your day?"

Summer months were difficult; Eiji worked during the week, and Yuushi had the camp on Saturdays as well, which left them one day together. But they worked it out, and that was one reason Eiji had decided to try to do something in the backyard. It gave him something to do while Yuushi was gone on Saturdays.

"Good," Yuushi said, and sank down on the bench Eiji had installed for just that purpose. It was, probably, the only thing that didn't die when he touched it. "There are a couple of kids we're worried about, but they seem to be doing okay."

"What is it you're worried about?"

Yuushi pursed his lips. "They're so small," he said. "For one. And they get discouraged so easily. Actually," he said after a moment, "they remind me of Gakuto."

"Oh?" Eiji asked. "How?"

"Small, agile…." He drifted off, and turned to smile at Eiji. "Next weekend, want to show them an alternative style of play?"

Eiji blinked. "What?"

"Come to the camp. Show them what you can do. They should be able to adapt easily enough. And they're young enough to go into gymnastics, if they need to," Yuushi added at Eiji's hesitance. "It won't hurt. I don't want them stuck into thinking they have to play one way – my way, or the other instructors. It worked for you, and it worked for Gakuto. I just want to give them options."

Eiji hesitated. This group of kids, likely, hadn't seen the slaughter that was the match between he and Atobe when the camp started, and really… what would it hurt? He'd like to see what Yuushi did all day. "Okay," he said, brushing again futilely at his jeans. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

Continuity 096/100  
Prompt: 099 - Writer's Choice  
Summary: Eiji spends a day at the camp.  
Author's Notes: There's a lot of stuff I just threw in here; as I have no idea about the future, I... put it in.

Tennis: A Day at Camp

Eiji wasn't sure what Yuushi had in mind for him at the camp, so he tried to make sure he was ready for anything. He warmed up, then he waited as instructed near the entrance to the courts, watching Yuushi conduct the kids through exercises.

He thought he could spot the children Yuushi had been worried about, but he decided to leave that alone; he'd just play.

"Kikumaru-senpai," Echizen said from next to him, and he turned, having to correct himself still, looking down first.

"Ochibi! I keep forgetting you're tall," Eiji complained. "It's weird."

"Mada mada dane," Echizen said, and Eiji laughed.

"I suppose Yuushi spoke to you about his cracked idea?"

"It is not cracked," Yuushi protested with a grin as he entered the courts, two other instructors with him. "It's a good one."

"You can say that because it was your idea," Eiji told him.

The other two instructors stared; Eiji didn't know them, but obviously they weren't sure how to take him and his casual handling of the senior instructor. "This is Nakaya and Yoshino," Yuushi said. "It's going to be a doubles game, one set match," he added. "Echizen, if you will be referee?"

Echizen grinned. "Beat them bloody," he said quietly to Eiji as he started for the referee's chair.

Eiji laughed and turned to Yuushi as the other two instructors headed for the other side of the court. "He doesn't like them?" he asked in an undertone.

Yuushi shook his head. "I don't, either. They're rather…." He hesitated, searching for the word. "They are not going to like you at all," he finally settled on. "You're going to shake up their world. They need it."

"Oh."

And so it proved; the first time he returned a ball from behind his back, the two of them stared at him like he'd grown a third leg. "What would they do with Gakuto's Moon-saults?" Eiji asked Yuushi as they got back in formation.

"I don't even want to guess," Yuushi said. "But Gakuto would have loved to find out." There was a tone of regret in his voice.

Before Eiji had the chance to respond, they were playing again.

He and Yuushi won, although it was close - 6-4 - and met in the middle of the court to shake hands with their opponents. "How can you play with him?" Nakaya asked in a voice Eiji was sure he wasn't supposed to hear.

Yuushi smiled. "I'll show you a tape of my regular partner," he said. "Eiji's easy to work with in comparison."

"Don't tell Mukahi you said that," Eiji laughed, turning from the dead-fish handshake Yoshino had given him. "We're finally on speaking terms."

Yuushi smirked and turned away, going to talk to the children gathered outside the fence.

"What, was he jealous?" Nakaya asked in a tone that inferred a lot, and Eiji's eyebrows went up.

"Long standing rivalry," he answered evenly enough. "Since junior high."

The two stared. "Junior high?"

"District Preliminaries in Tokyo," Echizen chimed in. "Shut them out. Even if their captain destroyed our captain's shoulder."

"Ah, but Tezuka-buchou recovered in time to help us win Nationals," Eiji grinned. "Between him and Ochibi here, no one had a chance."

Echizen tugged his cap down in irritation, although without quite the effect it had had when he was shorter.

"Ochibi?" Yoshino asked.

"He used to be shorter," Eiji said with a shrug. "A lot shorter."

"Besides, we also had the Golden Pair," Echizen reminded him.

"Ah, but we lost our match," Eiji told him.

"Because you stopped Oishi," Echizen said. "Ever remember why?"

Eiji shook his head. "I don't remember half of that match at all. Neither does Oishi."

Echizen snorted. "I don't believe it," he muttered. "Even Sakaki was impressed."

The two instructors were simply staring at them. "Tezuka?" Nakaya asked. "Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Golden Pair?" Yoshino asked, and they exchanged glances.

"What, you didn't tell them?" Eiji demanded, turning to Echizen and, once again, looking down first instead of up. He huffed in frustration. "Nya, what are you thinking?"

"Tell them what?"

"That you learned from Tezuka - and even broke the Tezuka Zone before he went to Germany?" Eiji shook his head, and turned to the stunned instructors. "It was amazing," he added.

"Kikumaru-senpai, would you stop?" Echizen demanded, and Eiji winked at him.

"Wait," Yoshino said, Nakaya still looking like a beached fish. "Golden Pair?"

"It's been a while, but yeah," Eiji said. "Yuushi was rude. Kikumaru Eiji, at your service," he introduced himself, and bowed.

"I was not rude, I was in a hurry," Yuushi protested, and when Eiji looked, the children were gone. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good," Eiji nodded, and, just because he could, flipped his racquet around his wrist. It landed back in his hand with a satisfying slap, and he smiled up at Yuushi. "I think I'd like another game."

Yuushi smirked knowingly. "After lunch. We'll do a singles game, then."

"Okay."

"Wait," Yoshino said helplessly. "Why were you called the Golden Pair?"

Eiji turned. "Because Oishi and I made it to Nationals and won our second year in Junior High. I still don't know who started it."

"What did you do?" Yuushi asked as they walked toward the main pavilion.

"Oh," Eiji said. "Dropped names. It was rude, I guess, but I… they irritated me."

"They irritate us on a regular basis," Echizen said on his other side. "Maybe we should explain who we know more often. They'll stop doubting we know what we're doing."

"Bring Inui here," Eiji suggested.

"Or just have Eiji do the hiring," Yuushi suggested.

"Oh, no. I don't know anything about Human Resources!" Eiji protested.

Yuushi laughed as they walked in, stepping into line behind the children - many more than had been at the match. Eiji could spot the children who had been there; they were whispering to their neighbors and pointing in their direction.

The match after lunch was nearly as satisfying, even if he lost to Yuushi. But he'd been doing that for enough years now that he didn't even care. "Although it would have been nice for them to see that I could win," Eiji told Yuushi between gasps for breath as they shook hands. "You'll have to tell them how out of shape I am."

Yuushi grinned and ruffled his hair. "There are a couple that want to talk to you."

"Hopefully I won't do any damage," he said, and grinned as he slapped Yuushi's hand away.

They were, in fact, the children he'd noticed, and he sprawled under a tree with them later that afternoon during their free time, answering their questions. He didn't even notice the two instructors were listening in until the children had gone. Then he sat up, rolled onto his neck, and bounced to his feet.

"I can't believe you can do that," Nakaya said, and Eiji started, turning to face them.

"It's taken me a while to relearn," he admitted.

"So, tell me, what did you mean, you don't remember most of the match?"

Eiji leaned against the tree. "I don't. Neither does Oishi. The other pair - school mates of Yuushi, in fact - were pushing us hard. Ootori had that Scud Serve - it had gone up to over 200 kph, by then - and Shishido was so fast! It was just…" He hesitated. "Their coach called it Synchro, which is as good a name as any, I guess. People watching said it was one of the strangest things they'd ever seen, that we seemed to know where the ball was going to be before they even hit it. All I remember is clouds, and a connection to Oishi we'd never had before. And then it was over; I'd stopped Oishi from reaching the ball, and it had landed on the court behind us. Match point. He told me later that he'd felt his wrist starting to give out, and I guess I wasn't going to let him sacrifice it again."

They stared at him. "But…."

He shrugged. "I really don't remember. I think Atobe might have recorded it or something, but I never asked. It was… a very strange experience, but we never had a chance to repeat it. Sakaki-kantoku said it was hard to do, and almost impossible on purpose. We never had a reason to try again; Ootori went on to study music and didn't play in High School, and no one ever pressed us like that again."

"Oh," Nakaya said.

"Ootori Choutarou. The violinist," Yoshino said.

"Yes. He's good, isn't he?" Eiji grinned at their stunned looks. "Most people don't believe he could hit a serve like that, and once he got control of it, it was deadly. Ask Yuushi sometime about how Ootori's partner got his place back on the regulars."

"What kind of stories are you telling now?" Yuushi asked fondly, having come up behind Eiji.

"Oh, they asked about the Nationals match, and then Ootori."

Yuushi laughed. "Most people look at me like I've lost my mind when I tell them about his serve," he said.

"Over 200 kph?"

"I think the average by Nationals was 215 kph." He turned to Eiji, dismissing the two instructors, who could do nothing but stare. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes. But this was fun," he added as they walked toward his car. "Invite me again some time?"

"I will."


	43. Visiting Daisuke

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity 097/100  
Prompt 012 - Orange  
Author's Notes: I felt they needed to see each other again.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

Visiting Daisuke

Eiji checked through his suitcase one more time, sticking in a second toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. He kept losing his when he traveled, and he wasn't sure why.

Then he zipped it shut and carried it down toward the front door.

"When do you leave?" Yuushi called as Eiji set his suitcase down.

"Atobe's car is picking me up at 5:00 tomorrow morning," Eiji responded, following his boyfriend's voice into the kitchen.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Yuushi asked, looking up from his cup of tea.

"Not very long, I don't think, maybe three days? I'm sorry; he wouldn't be clearer."

Yuushi chuckled. "As if I'm not used to that," he teased gently, and Eiji smiled.

"True."

"What are you going to do there, when you aren't doing Atobe's bidding?" Yuushi asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Eiji hesitated. "I have an old school friend I need to look up," he said quietly. "I think I told you about him. Kato Daisuke?"

Yuushi nodded. "Yes, you did. I'm glad you are, though. He needs to know you're okay."

"My thoughts exactly."

But his mind wasn't on the conversation any more; he bent down, sliding one hand down Yuushi's chest. "Come to bed?" he whispered in Yuushi's ear.

"I've been waiting for you to ask," the taller man said, turned his head, and kissed him.

* * *

4:30 came early the next morning, but Eiji managed to pull himself from Yuushi's sleeping embrace in time to shower and get dressed. Yuushi met him at the door just as the driver honked, and gave him a kiss good bye. "See you when you get back."

The sunrise was an amazing orange as they flew into it, the color spreading along the horizon until it seemed that the land in front of them was in flames. Instead of sleeping, Eiji watched it fade to a normal, blue day, and sighed softly. It would be good to see Daisuke.

It wasn't until his last night in Kyoto that he found the time to actually go to the address he'd been given; standing at the front door, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and knocked.

A small, trim woman opened the door, looking up at him suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Kikumaru Eiji; I'm looking for Kato Daisuke. Is this his residence?"

Her suspicion deepened. "I'm his wife. What is your business with him?"

Eiji swallowed. "We were friends in school; I'm here on business and wanted to look him up, to see how he was doing." His _wife_? It was all he could do to keep from staring at her.

She hesitated, then nodded and let him in. "He should be home soon," she said, almost resentfully. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

And while she was gone, making it for him, he realized something. What she must think he was doing there….

"How well did you know Daisuke?" she asked when she'd served his tea and sat gingerly across from him, her own cup in her hand.

He hesitated, not sure how to answer that. "We were study partners," he said finally. "Sometimes we talked, but he didn't tell me he was studying to take over the family business until I started applying for graduate school."

He could feel her distrust from clear across the room. "I see," she said. "How did you meet?"

Obviously she knew something of what her husband had been like in college, although this deep suspicion seemed more of him and his motives than of Daisuke. "We were in an ethics class together." He wasn't sure how much more to say.

Her lips twisted with irony. "I see."

"I'm home!"

The shout interrupted the silence between them before it got really uncomfortable. The woman – she'd never given Eiji her name – stood, bowed, and disappeared toward the door. Eiji set his tea cup down and stood, a little nervous. He could hear the two of them speaking, but not what they said. Finally, his friend – older but still recognizable – entered the room, nearly as suspicious as his wife was. "Can I help you?"

Eiji smiled, and the recognition flared in his old friend's eyes. "Eiji! I can't believe it!"

Behind him, his wife looked utterly shocked. Daisuke turned to her. "Keiko, may I introduce to you my friend from University," he said, gesturing her forward. "This is Kikumaru Eiji, an old friend of mine. Eiji, my wife, Kato Keiko."

Eiji bowed. "I am honored," he said simply.

She looked as if she wasn't sure how to respond to him, but eventually, courtesy took over. "You are welcome in our home," she stuttered.

"I'm very sorry this is such short notice," Eiji said. "I don't want to make things difficult. Do you two… have plans for the evening?"

The two glanced at each other. "No," Keiko said.

"May I take you to dinner?" he asked. "I don't want to impose, but I _am_ going home again in the morning…."

Daisuke nodded. "That would be wonderful," he said, and Keiko smiled, still a little suspicious. Daisuke turned to her. "Would you like to freshen up?" he asked.

She nodded, cast one last look at Eiji, and then bowed and excused herself.

Daisuke gestured for Eiji to sit back down, and sank down across from him. "So," he said in a soft voice. "You look a lot better."

Eiji smiled. "It's been a long road, but I am better," he said. "You look good. I was… surprised to find you had a wife."

Daisuke grinned. "I'm sure," he said. "I knew her in high school. She knew all of my short-comings, and… it just worked out better."

"She was not certain how to take me," Eiji said.

"No. Some of my… dates from University have shown up. She has a file on them," he chuckled, "so she knows who to turn away if they come back again. I think she'll like you."

"Because I won't try to take you away?" Eiji guessed.

"Exactly. You look happy."

"I am. Very."

To Daisuke's obvious surprise, his wife appeared then. "Would you like to take your turn?" she asked him. He nodded, and vanished into the back part of the house. Then she turned to Eiji and sat down, much more composed. "You said you were here on business; where do you live?"

"Tokyo," Eiji said. "I grew up there. It's good to be back, too."

"I'm sure."

"Daisuke said you were from Kyoto?"

She nodded. "I love it here. I left to go to school, but couldn't wait to get back, I got so homesick!"

"I understand," he told her. "I have felt that, too."

It wasn't until dessert that she looked at both of them with serious eyes. "I'd like to know how you two met," she said in a soft voice.

Daisuke smiled. "I asked him out on a date."

Eiji shook his head. "It was a disaster," he said at her curious look. "I… fell apart. My last relationship had been..." He paused, searching for the word.

"Abusive," Daisuke said flatly, and Eiji flushed.

"Yes. I wasn't ready for another one."

Keiko tilted her head. "I see," was all she said, though. "And you two never dated again?"

Eiji shook his head. "No. But your husband was… instrumental in helping me keep from becoming a complete introvert. I didn't make any close friends in Sapporo," he added, looking at Daisuke.

His friend shook his head. "So stupid," he muttered. "And now?"

"I'm in a healthy relationship," Eiji said quietly, and could feel a soft smile come over his face. "He is… very good to me."

"What's his name?" Daisuke asked.

"Oshitari Yuushi," Eiji said.

Keiko set her cup down a little hard. "Oshitari… the doubles player?"

Eiji smiled. "Yes. You know of him?"

She nearly swooned. "Oh, yes. I was so sad when he had to retire," she said a little breathlessly. Daisuke laughed.

"She was. It was the most depressing thing that happened that year."

Eiji nodded. "They both took it hard."

Keiko picked up her tea again. "How did you meet him?"

"Yuushi? Oh… we were opponents in Junior High. His partner and I were sometime rivals," he added at her dubious look. "Mukahi didn't like the way I played."

"You were better than he was?"

"No, just different, but he really didn't like my style." He shrugged. "It wasn't as flashy as his. We did beat them in the district preliminaries, though," he added, "so at least then I was something of a better player."

"Now?"

Eiji shook his head. "I didn't play for fifteen years, and he no longer can, so who knows? I've never been a match for Yuushi, though," he added with a smile. "I was just a relatively good player. He was called tensai."

He could nearly see the hearts in her eyes and had to fight to keep from smiling wider. "Really?"

"He was the only one we ever went up against who could actually counter a smash. I had a teammate who could, too." He managed to say it without flinching.

There was a curious look in Daisuke's eyes, but the topic moved on. Keiko seemed to be much more relaxed around Eiji, and fixed him with sharp dark eyes when her husband excused himself for a moment. "You really came just to see how he was," she said.

Eiji smiled. "And to let him know that I am all right, as well," he said. "I didn't know you'd feel threatened, or I would have gone about this a different way. I am sorry."

"I'm glad you are not here to try to retrieve an old… relationship," she admitted. "I know what Daisuke was like at University, and I trust him to be faithful to me, now. But it gets hard, to see these people come and try…." She colored slightly.

"I understand," he said softly. "You are an amazing woman. I'm glad he found you."

She blushed, lowering her head demurely. "Thank you."

The rest of the evening was comfortable. After dinner, they invited him back to their home for tea, and it was very late when Eiji returned to the hotel, with an invitation to let them know when he was in Kyoto again.

* * *

"How was your trip?" Yuushi asked softly. Eiji hadn't gotten more than three steps in the doorway when Yuushi had met him, and they hadn't yet moved from that spot.

"It was good. They're fans of yours; you'll have to come with me next time."

"I'd like that," Yuushi said.

"So would I," Eiji said, but he barely got that out before Yuushi kissed him.


	44. Surprise!

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 098/100  
Prompt: 091 – Birthday  
Summary: It's Yuushi's birthday.  
Author's Notes: I can imagine what those three can do with a suprise party. And only imagine. Writing it would make it common. Also, this is the beginning of the serious time jumps.

Surprise!

Eiji sighed as another of Yuushi's shots went right past him. "You know," he said, conversationally, "we need to find someone to play doubles with."

"It's not hard," Yuushi said as he took another ball from his pocket. "You just have to be more flexible."

"Are you telling me I'm not flexible?" Eiji asked, one eyebrow lifted in mock surprise. "That's the last thing I expected from you."

Yuushi rolled his eyes – Eiji considered that maybe his boyfriend had been spending too much time with his doubles partner again – and served. "Your time has to be more flexible," he said.

Eiji hit the ball back. "Ah, you'll have to speak with Atobe about that," he said.

"As if he'd ever let you come home earlier," Yuushi responded.

"You never know – he might let me take a longer lunch," Eiji said, diving for the ball.

Yuushi laughed and missed the return shot. "He'd never believe you were playing tennis if you went for a longer lunch."

Eiji shrugged, moving back into place. "That's his problem, isn't it?"

"Probably. Don't let him hear you say that." Yuushi was still amused; Eiji could hear it in his words. "Maybe you should ask, though."

"Maybe I will," Eiji said. "Are you going to serve?"

Yuushi grinned. "So anxious to lose?"

"Just want to play," Eiji said, but there was so much innuendo in his voice that Yuushi paused a moment, eyebrows raised. Then he shook his head, bounced the ball in his hand, and served again.

Eiji ultimately lost, although he did put up a good fight. After the game, he slumped on the bench, sipping from his water bottle. "Ready to go home?" Yuushi asked.

"Yes," Eiji said, and grinned up at his boyfriend. "Carry me?"

Yuushi laughed. "Lazy! Come on," he said, and pulled Eiji to his feet.

They bantered back and forth about who was lazy (Eiji insisted he wasn't usually, so on the weekends it was okay), who was going to cook dinner (Yuushi insisted that he shouldn't as it was his birthday, and Eiji asked him if he wanted to be poisoned – they finally agreed that they'd call Kippei when they got home and have him fix them dinner), and what else they might do to celebrate Yuushi's fortieth birthday ("Nothing too extreme," Yuushi warned Eiji as they got out of the car. "Your birthday is in a month, and I _will_ retaliate.").

Eiji only laughed as he slipped his arm through Yuushi's. "As if I would do something like that," he said. "You're the devious one."

But the stunned look on Yuushi's face when they opened to the door to a chorus of "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" from some of their friends was worth everything Eiji figured he was going to get in a month and a half.

The party was a success; those who hadn't been there in time to yell surprise came later, bringing gifts and more good cheer. Atobe even made an appearance, if a short one because he had other engagements that night, but Gakuto was all smugness, along with Oishi and Kippei, who had mostly organized it.

Those three were the last to leave, helping Eiji clean up as Yuushi lounged – at Eiji's insistence – on the couch in the living room. "Thanks again," he said softly as he let them out.

Gakuto smirked. "He's going to kill you."

Eiji grinned. "Probably. See you guys later." He shut the door, and turned around to find Yuushi standing behind him. "Did you have a good time?" It came out nearly a squeak.

Yuushi's eyes narrowed. "Yes, but that is rather beside the point."

"Actually, it's not." He was working hard to keep the innocent look on his face, the lack of guile in his voice, but from the way Yuushi's eyes narrowed even further, he wasn't very successful. "The point is exactly that." Oh, he was babbling, now, because his mind was completely gone. And unfortunately, there was no escape here, because he'd have to move toward Yuushi to open the door, and that was not really an option.

And then there was no room for that or any other thoughts as Yuushi closed the space between them and kissed him.

* * *

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Eiji asked some time later, nestled close to Yuushi in their bed.

Yuushi growled. "Not hardly," he muttered.

Eiji laughed.


	45. Retirement, Revisited

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 099/100  
Prompt: 100 – Writer's Choice  
Summary: Eiji retires. Fuji slips him a gift.  
Author's Notes: I'm skipping time. It's fun.

Retirement Revisited

The party was extravagant, like everything Atobe did, but Eiji didn't mind so much. Well, okay, he did, but his minding made no difference, and he'd gotten used to Atobe's opulence over the years.

Eiji didn't know most of the people there; many of them were so much younger, and hungry-looking. "I can't remember being that young," he said quietly to Yuushi as they walked further into the ballroom.

"You're younger now than they are," Yuushi told him fondly. "I think you always will be."

Eiji's cheeks flushed. "Thank you."

"Are you glad to be leaving?" Yuushi asked a few minutes later.

"Don't answer that until I'm out of earshot," Atobe said wryly, and Eiji grinned as he turned to his boss.

"Hello, Atobe-san," he said, and bowed.

"You're expected to say a few words," Atobe said as Eiji straightened again.

"Yes," Eiji said. "I'm prepared."

But only because Yuushi had reminded him.

Atobe smiled. "Good. I look forward to hearing what you have to say."

"So do I," Yuushi said when Atobe had gone, striding off through the crowd.

"No, you don't," Eiji said. "Trust me."

"Are you glad to be leaving?" Yuushi asked again when he'd finished speaking and returned to his seat.

"Yes," Eiji said quietly. "I am. And I've got confidence in those two I trained. I don't know if Atobe does," he added, "but he will."

"If they learned what you taught them, they'll do great," Yuushi assured him.

There were gifts, too, which only made Eiji uncomfortable. Only those who knew him had stayed for this – most of the gifts were from them, anyway.

The most extravagant was from Atobe himself; a cruise, something Eiji had wanted for a long time.

One, a photo album, was addressed to Eiji but had no name to indicate who it was from. It was tied closed with a red ribbon. Cautiously, almost dreading what he'd find – although he wasn't sure why – he untied the ribbon and opened it.

The title page – "Shattered: a Special Exhibit by Fuji Syusuke" – made him slam it shut again. Yuushi, who had stepped away from him for a moment, was at his side in an instant. "Eiji?" he asked.

"Sorry," Eiji said, leaning into Yuushi. "It was a surprise, that's all." His hands shook as he carefully retied the ribbon and set the album next to his chair. When he looked up again, he managed a smile, and they went on.

Atobe stopped him as they left. "What was it?" he asked softly as Yuushi continued on.

"It's from Fuji," Eiji said.

Atobe's eyebrows went up. "I'll check security, to see how he got it in here."

Eiji nodded and followed Yuushi to his car.

"What was it?" Yuushi asked once they were on the road.

Eiji took a deep breath. "I'm not sure, but I wanted to look at it in privacy with you." Although he had a sneaking suspicion of what it was. "It's from Fuji."

"Ah," Yuushi breathed. "I wondered. You went as white as your hair."

Eiji huffed, in spite of the seriousness of the conversation; it irked him that Yuushi's hair was still as dark as it had been in his thirties, while Eiji's red hair had gone white. "It was… a shock," he said after a moment.

So, they opened it again, sitting together on the couch.

Under the title that Eiji had seen was a short note. _I thought you should have these. No one else will ever see them, unless you allow it._ Fuji had signed it, too.

Eiji took a deep breath and turned the page. There they were, the familiar pictures he'd last seen on the wall in the Gallery. There was one picture on each right-hand page; on the left was the description that had been on the wall with it. Yuushi was quiet as Eiji turned the pages slowly, going slower and slower as he grew closer to the end of the familiar pictures.

His hand shook as he stopped at the one of him in his student apartment in Kyoto, afraid to turn the page.

"You don't have to go on," Yuushi said, anger lacing his words, laying one hand over Eiji's.

"I know," Eiji said, and he paused for a long time before he turned the page.

The next pages were of that paranoid week in Kyoto, before he quit Atobe's company and fled to New York. There was even one, taken after Fuji had caught him outside his apartment door, eyes wide in fear and panic. "How did he get that one?" Eiji murmured.

"You didn't see a camera?" Yuushi asked.

Eiji shook his head. "I don't know when he took that picture of me on the floor in Kyoto, either," he said.

Yuushi reached over and turned the page for him. The next picture was something of a surprise; he stood by the large picture window with Tezuka, after the other man's win in New York. The notation stated that it was not taken by the photographer. The one after that was the exact moment Eiji had realized that the special exhibit was him; the following one as he left, flanked by Kippei and Oishi, that shattered look on his face. He'd seen it too often in the mirror after that to not recognize it.

The picture following that was from Eiji's stay in the hospital. He was asleep, bandages wound around his head still pristine white. His head was turned away from the camera, so it was nearly a profile shot, and purple bruising had started to spread from his temple. Eiji sighed and turned the page. If he'd ever needed proof Fuji had visited him in the hospital, he had it now.

The next picture was the first one he'd actually given permission for Fuji to take, and Yuushi gasped. "What were you looking at?" he asked in Eiji's ear, stopping him before he could go on.

Eiji drew back to look at him. "Don't you know?" he asked, and smiled when Yuushi shook his head. "I was looking at you. That was a the match we went to so you and Gakuto could decide if you would have won, if he hadn't broken his ankle. I was trying to let you know I was okay, even if it was Fuji taking the picture."

"Oh…"

The next few were from reunions, both for high school and the team at Taka's. There were a couple from Echizen's Tennis camp, with Yuushi and even one with Atobe. The last picture was of Eiji and Yuushi going into Eiji's retirement party – the one they'd just returned from.

Yuushi let out his breath. "That is scary," he said as Eiji closed the book. "But undeniably good."

Eiji set the book on the coffee table and leaned against his partner. "That describes Fuji very well," he admitted.

"I understand now, why your sister was so angry about that exhibit," Yuushi said. "She said she'd seen it, and hoped you hadn't."

"Yes." Eiji closed his eyes, glad that he was no longer that frightened child at the beginning of the book. "We'll find a place to put it so it won't be found by the casual visitor."

"Why keep it?" Yuushi asked. There were still traces of anger in his voice.

"To remind me what I overcame."

Yuushi tightened his grip around Eiji. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	46. One Last Breath

Writer's Note: If you do decide to review, at least have the courtesy to sign in and allow me to answer any and all accusations.

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi, and whoever did the anime. At any rate, it's not me.

**Shattered**

Continuity: 100/100  
Prompt: 053 – Earth  
Summary: There's still no apology.  
Author's Notes: It seemed like a good way to end it.

One Last Breath

"There you are."

Yuushi looked up from the newspaper and smiled. Eiji stood in the doorway, framed by the afternoon sunlight. He looked… fragile, and at times like this Yuushi thought he could see sunlight right through his partner.

Eiji moved and the vision was broken. He hobbled a couple of steps into the room, and then turned to shut the door. It didn't take him long to cross the small room and sit down on the couch next to Yuushi.

They'd moved into a smaller house – one without stairs – right after the first time Yuushi had found Eiji in a heap at the bottom of their staircase; the doctor had said he was all right. Yuushi had told Eiji later – only half-joking – that he'd nearly had a heart attack at the sight. He'd fallen two more times before they'd actually moved.

Eiji nestled closer, and Yuushi put his arm around him before glancing at the clock on the mantle. "You're early," he said softly.

"It's getting cold," Eiji murmured.

His partner smelled of Earth and sun; he'd long given up working in the garden, but in the summer he still preferred to be out there, often dozing the afternoon away.

It shouldn't be cold yet, though; it was mid-June, not even the hottest part of the year. Not that he was going to complain; he rather liked the presence at his side, the slight weight of Eiji's head on his shoulder, his breath a warm gust on his neck and collarbone.

"Yuushi," Eiji said softly after a moment. "Have I told you thank you for all you did?"

Yuushi smiled. He'd asked exactly what Eiji had meant, some years ago, and had gotten a comprehensive list. "Of course," he said fondly. It was an old, worn conversation. "And I've thanked you, haven't I?"

"Mmm," Eiji said. "And you know I love you."

"Yes." Only this time, he added, softly, "I love you, too."

A warm breath ghosted across his neck again, and Eiji settled more comfortably against him. Yuushi waited for the next breath, and it took him a moment to realize it wasn't coming.

* * *

Ninety-four years was a good long life, Yuushi mused at the out-door memorial a few days later. It meant, however, that one outlived most of one's friends and acquaintances. Of their circle of friends, very few had come. 

Kippei had died ten years ago; Oishi had held on for five years before following. Gakuto had finally gone last year, grumpy and angry that he was stuck in a wheel chair. But Atobe was there, wheel-chair bound with much more aplomb than Gakuto had shown and regal as always. His grandson stood at his side, looking solemn and vaguely confused, even at… what, forty? Kato Keiko had come, on the arm of a granddaughter; Daisuke had died… oh, before Kippei had, Yuushi thought.

But that was it; most of his friends were gone, and most of Eiji's, too. Yuushi realized then just how tired he was, and straightened his stance. He'd already started the process to sell their home, and move to a smaller apartment.

"I was sorry to hear," a light, familiar voice said. Yuushi glanced down, surprised to recognize Fuji Syusuke. He was frailer even than Eiji had been, hair white, eyes just as blue and piercing. "Was he happy?"

Even if he had not been past the anger of the effect the smaller man had had on his partner, the question, honestly asked, would have dimmed it. "Yes," Yuushi answered, and gestured to the picture near the urn.

It was one of Fuji's; the photographer had to recognize it. It was the one he'd taken with Eiji's permission, his eyes not on the camera but beyond, smiling to convey he was okay. "He wore that expression often," Yuushi added.

"Good," Fuji said. "Thank you."

Yuushi watched him go, watched as he met up with an impatient-looking woman in a skirt suit.

Turning back, he realized that everyone had gone. He walked over to the urn and touched the picture gently, saying his last good-bye.


End file.
